Army of One
by KobuZero
Summary: Lightning is transported to Valoran during her travels on Pulse. How she got there is a mystery to her, and the only place that might be able to help her learn why and how she was brought there, and possibly how to get her home is the League of Legends.
1. Traveler in the Twilight

_**Author's Note: This chapter has been completely rewritten because I wasn't too happy with it the first time. So please enjoy the rework :)**_

* * *

**Traveler in the Twilight**

Bright stars greeted her crystal blue eyes as they fluttered open. With a groan the pink haired soldier known as Lightning picked her head off the grass on which she lay. Her head was foggy, and it pounded with an excruciating headache that made her wince as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. Even that small amount of movement caused the soldier grit her teeth as her muscles burned and ached. Almost as if she had fallen from the very sky she had woken up to.

The Guardian Corps soldier sat for a moment to let her body adjust, and when the pain in her muscles died down a bit she scanned the area around her for any clue about where she was. First she looked around herself, her keen eyes attempting to pick out any shapes she could in the darkness that surrounded her. She sat in a giant open field, that stretched for what appeared to be miles in every direction. The sky above her was crystal clear with not a cloud in sight. But the strange large plants and wild life that she had come to know on Pulse where none existent here. She looked behind her, to where Cocoon, her home that floated above the planet of Pulse like a moon would normally be. Instead there floated a real moon that cast it's pale glow over the field.

With a great deal of effort and no small amount of pain Lightning forced herself to her feet. The soldier was used to pain, and pushing through it, but this was on a completely different level. After taking a few long breaths to force the pain out of her mind she turned in a circle, searching for possible signs of the other l'Cie. A small tinge of worry welled up inside her as when she saw no one.

There was no trace of Hope, the boy whose mother had been lost in the fight against the Sanctum when they tried to purge Cocoon of the l'Cie. She heard no chirping of the Chocobo that was always the tell tale sign of Sazh being nearby, seeing as the little bird always resided within his hair. What worried her even more was that there was also no Fang sitting nearby keeping watch as she always did since they had landed on Pulse. Gran Pulse, Lightning corrected herself in her mind as Fang always did. The pinkette smiled briefly at her fond memories of talking to the tall bronze skinned Pulsian hunter. Fang had been their guide to Pulse, since she was a native of the planet, but was also branded a l'Cie the same as the others along with her life long redheaded friend Vanille.

Lightning's eyes snapped open wide as a thought suddenly crossed her mind. Her brand! Quickly her hands went to the zipper on the brown vest that she wore beneath her white sleeveless Guardian Corps uniform. She unzipped it and looked down at the brand on her chest. It had six arrows, three pointing in opposite directions of each other, and a small eye barely open in the center of them.

A loud sigh escaped the soldier's lips as she calmed her suddenly racing heart. She still had time. Hopefully she would make it back to the others before the eye of her brand opened all the way and she became a monster known as a 'Cieth.

With another quick glance around Lightning attempted to think. How had she gotten here? She made several attempts to retrace her steps in her mind but she couldn't remember anything beyond walking along on Gran Pulse with her group, everything beyond that was a blur in her mind. A gloved hand went to her temple and attempted to rub the headache that reared its ugly head away. But as she moved her bangs away from her eyes, a bright light caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

Off in the distance, above what she could see was a tree line, was a shining light that was situated atop a towering building. It was like a beacon or a light house. Everything beneath it was in shadows, but from where she stood there appeared to be other buildings around that one. Lightning's eyebrow raised in confusion. There weren't any buildings on Pulse, save for the village of Oerba which they had been traveling toward before this incident, and Oerba was a snow covered tundra.

Well, where there is light, there is usually people, and hopefully some information. The soldier thought as she took a deep breath and made her way toward the light after checking the small pouch that she wore strapped to her left thigh. She still had a few of her potions and some ammunition for her gun blade with hung behind her legs, strapped to the belt around her midsection.

The walk seemed to take hours as her body screamed in pain with every step she took. But finally she reached the tree line that separated the field from the buildings. Gingerly she took a step between the trees and kneeled behind a large bush to observe the place.

It was a grand city, with tall skyscrapers and neon lights. Although a bit primitive compared to the super high-tech places she was used to living in on Cocoon, the place was still fairly well advanced. A few people wandered up and down the street that she could see through an alley way barely a few feet from where she was. The people wore simple yet eccentric style clothing. One man who walked by was clad in a long coat that flared out around his wrists and legs with very old-looking boots, and a top hat on his head.

Lightning smirked to herself at the odd attire, but then reminded herself, that she would more than likely not blend in well in a place like this. With her short skirt, knee-high boots, the shoulder pad on one arm with two glowing lines that where the trade mark of the Guardian Corps, and of course no one would miss the long red cape that hung from the same left shoulder that her shoulder pad adorned.

So she decided to play it safe, and stood up from behind the foliage and made her way quickly, but silently up the alley. Once she reached the end of it the soldier pressed herself up against the brick wall and peered around the corner. The street was well-lit by the neon lights and lamp posts that lined it. Lightning's eyes darted back and forth along the street, her trained ears listened intently for any source of information. It wasn't long before what appeared to be a bar across the street caught her attention. People shuffled in and out of the place, laughing and talking among themselves. Everywhere else however seemed to be closed up for the night.

I suppose a bar is as good a place as any to try and find some information. Lightning thought. Bars full of people where usually chock full of information, since she could easily blend in and observe the people inside without having to ask any questions. With another glance around the street to assure that no one would see her, Lightning stepped out from the shadows and swiftly made her way over to the bar. She quickly ducked into the shadows next to bar when two men came out of the double doors laughing and slurring their words loudly. After a moment of stumbling around in front of the bar the men made their way past her and she slipped out from the shadows and into the bar.

As she expected the bar was absurdly crowded and noisy. But she quickly spotted a table off in a dark corner of the room which she promptly made her way too. Careful to avoid anyone's eye as she noted that really didn't fit in here. She took her seat, crossing her arms over her chest and one leg over the other and focused. Her ears trying to pick up any useful information. Everyone babbled among themselves, laughing and joking, which wasn't at all helpful to the soldier, but she continued quietly observing until one conversation turned to something of value.

"So, your son is attending the University of Piltover eh?" One man drunkenly asked his friend that sat at the table with him.

Piltover? Lightning raised an eyebrow at the name. That wasn't any place she had ever heard of.

" Yeah, and who knows maybe he'll even join the League one day." The second man answered.

League? Now I definately know I'm not on Pulse anymore.

" Yeah maybe he'll get to fight alongside our good Sheriff and hopefully they'll catch that bandit she's been after for so long." The first man responded in a cheerful tone as he took a swig out of his mug.

Lightning continued to sit in the dark corner as the conversation turned back to being dull and worthless. But she picked up on a few more things among the other patron's conversations. Apparently this League was a big part of their lives, many peopled talked of matches, and how they helped the city states. About the fact that a lot of the people who were apart of this League were magic users and very skilled in those arts. Lightning was beginning to think this place might be able to help her figure out how she had ended up in this strange place.

Well...it isn't much but it's certainly a start. I should find this League that they keep talking about. But I'll need a map.

With a quick nod to herself Lightning stood up from the table she had occupied, and in the same way she had come, she slipped out of the bar and around the corner back into the shadows. There she stood as she glanced around the street. Where at this hour might I find a map? She asked herself. After a few moments of staring off into space she realized she was staring at a street sign that pointed in opposite directions. Before leaving the shadows of the alley next to the bar she glanced around to make sure yet again that no one saw her. When she reached the sign she noted that there where two arrows pointing in opposite directions.

Left: University of Piltover

Right: Ferry Dock

I suppose a University would have maps, I can try there.

With that Lightning swiftly turned on her heel and quickly but cautiously made her way down the street. Sticking to the shadows as much as possible, even though there was no one to be seen wandering the streets as the night continued on. After a few twists and turns of the street corners as Lightning followed the signs that pointed the way to the University, Lightning finally arrived at her destination.

At the top of the building sat a giant telescope with a light beaming from it. She gathered that the light was the same on she had seen from the field where she landed. The soldier quickly ducked behind a hip high brick wall that surrounded a large garden filled court-yard that surrounded the towering skyscraper. Most of the building was dark save for a few lights on the higher levels and the ground level in front of her. Through the windows of the building that made up the entire front wall, she could see that it was a lobby. A towering staircase seemed to lead up to the higher floors lay in the very center of it. In front of which she could see a desk with a brown-haired woman who worked diligently on some papers in front of her.

Off to the left of the desk where what looked to be dark leather couches arranged in a circle. Behind which stood a large map pinned up on a bulletin board.

Bullseye. Now how do I get it? Lightning thought as her eyes narrowed in on her target and she glanced back and forth along the lobby. She couldn't get inside without the woman seeing her very well. Seeing as the board was in a central part of the room. Lightning sat there for a moment, contemplating her options but her thoughts her interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her.

She quickly turned to see them, repositioning herself in the shadows as she watched them walk past. A young man and woman carrying books and bags on their backs talked among each other and didn't seem to notice the soldier as they shuffled past her. Her instincts kicked in and told her to follow them. So when they where a safe distance away Lightning stood from behind the brick wall and followed them, walking in a way that her boots wouldn't make any noise on the concrete walkway that led to the doors.

The students swung one of the large doors open unceremoniously and Lightning dashed to catch it, somehow doing so without making a single noise, and she slipped in and stood behind a large plant that stood next to the door. Blue eyes observed from between the leaves of the odd plant looking plant. She attempted to ignore the smell from the plant that made her nostrils curl.

" Hello Kyle and Sam, are you ready for your classes today?" The woman at the desk asked in a thickly accented voice. The girl nodded to the woman, and continued with the conversation which Lightning paid no attention to.

Her eyes darted between them and the map on the billboard. The students stood between the secretaries line of sight and her target. So the soldier took advantage of the distraction and ducked low to slip over behind one of the couches. Lightning listened intently to the conversation this time, listening for any sign of movement from the students or the secretary as she eyed the map. It was held up by four small pins at the corner. Ripping it would cause noise and draw attention to her. After peeking up from behind the couch she could see that the woman at the desk was still out of her view. Carefully and with a deep breath Lightning pressed herself against the couch and reached up to un-pin the bottom corners of the map. Then ducked back down quickly when she heard one of them turn around and the conversation stop.

Lightning eyed the top corners of the map, as the conversation picked up again. She could hear the squeaking of the secretary's chair as she moved around in it and shuffled some papers on her desk. Lightning could tell she was running out of time. Her mind raced and finally she reached for her weapon. With a practiced flick of her wrist, she turned switched her weapon to it's sword form. Being careful to only do so when she heard the noise of the chair moving around to cover the creaking metallic sounds of her weapon.

The conversation continued, and with after one more glance to see that she was still clear, Lightning slowly raised the tip of her gun blade, careful to keep it behind the black thin metal leg of the billboard, and with a light flick of her wrist she popped the pins out of the top two corners and the map fell to the ground beside her. The slight swishing sound of the paper hitting the ground apparently didn't catch the attention of anyone in the conversation. Lightning quickly folded up her gun blade and with one hand rolled up the map around her gun blade and stuffed it into the sheath.

" Alright guys, your all signed in for your night classes, please make your way to your classes they will begin shortly." The secretary said as Lightning could hear the chair moving away from her desk.

" Thanks, but could you possibly show us the way since our class rooms have been changed?" The male student asked.

" I'd be happy to." Came the secretary's reply.

Lightning's eyes went wide for a second as she looked to her right. The stairs. They could clearly see her and the missing map from there.

_Think Lightning, think._ Blue eyes darted around the room, and she spotted one of the other couches that couldn't be seen by the staircase. With another quick glance over the back of the couch she was already hiding behind, she could see them beginning to move toward the stairs and Lightning with practiced agility, silently tumbled her way behind the other couch and there she stayed as she heard footsteps clearly sounding throughout the lobby. Once she was sure the coast was clear, Lightning stood up from behind the couch and swiftly made her way back out of the University and back into the shadows of the garden around it.

She glanced around for a safe place that also provided her with light, and found it on a secluded side of the building. There was some light peeking out from one of the curtained windows of the second floor, that would suffice. The soldier made her way over to it and carefully pulled the map out of her sheath and from around her gun blade.

When she unrolled it, her eye brows raised at the look of the strange place.

It was all one continent, that was apparently called Valoran. Up on a northern peninsula of the map she could see Piltover scrawled in artsy looking writing. She scanned the map carefully, noting all the different city states, that where marked with star shapes. In the very center of the map, was marked The Institute of War, beneath it in parenthesis was written: League of Legends.

With a nod to herself, Lightning rolled the map back up around her gun blade and slipped them back into the sheath, and looked up at the sky. It had been at least a few hours since she had woken up in the field and made her way to this place. She could tell this by the position of the moon as it was now in the center of the sky, and when she had awoke, it had only been just above the horizon.

Lightning made her way from the university, she needed to get a sense of direction in this place. She needed to get up higher. A glint of metal caught her eye and she spied a ladder that led up to the top of a reasonably tall building. After a glance around just to be sure, she scaled the ladder. Her muscles reminding her that she needed to take these things slow. She had ignored their cries for rest since she had begun her quest for information. Guardian Corps soldiers where trained to ignore all pain in the pursuit of an objective, so that's what she did.

Once atop the building, Lightning scanned the skyline between the buildings that she could see. When she had looked at the map, she had seen that the city of Piltover was an ocean town. So she scanned the darkness that was scarcely illuminated by the lights from the street lamps. Off in the distance near the edge of the city Lightning could see the distinct shine of water in the moonlight, so she turned her back to it and face the darkness that wasn't illuminated by the moon. A large beaten road led out of the city. It was the only one that appeared to lead away from this place, and along it were what appeared to be farms, and crop fields.

_Well, that appears to be my path now._ Lightning thought before making her way carefully down from the ladder, and with yet another cautious look around, Lightning made her way through the city heading toward the road that would lead her to the League of Legends, and with any luck. Home.

After days and a long grueling journey from Piltover, Lightning finally arrived at the Institute of War. The sun was just beginning to rise that morning and it cast a dreamy glow over the expansive building. The marble steps of the Institute glittered brilliantly in all colors that complimented the light grey stone walls, painted on which where several symbols. Lightning paused for a moment to admire the intricate carvings along the railings of the stairs and along the top and bottom of the walls. She wasn't usually one to admire craftsmanship or architecture, but the carvings where so detailed that she simply couldn't ignore them. The place itself resembled a castle. It was easily the size of a small city with six tall spires jutting up from the walls, each flying different flags with the same symbols that where engraved along the front walls. The soldier presumed they symbolized the different nations of the land that she now wandered.

With a deep, hopeful breath, Lightning began her climb up the gigantic staircase. When she finally reached the top, she was stopped by two heavily armed guards. They both bore large fancy shields and armor along with broad swords. They simply stared at her unblinking as she approached them.

Ok then, lets see what happens. Lightning thought before she took a step between them.

Two swords crossing in front of her halted her movement and she looked to the guard to her left that spoke in an absolute voice.

" Champions and Summoners only."

Lightning backed away, noting both sets of eyes on her, she held her hands in front of her signaling that she meant no harm to them before turning to face the sunrise. A rosy hue bathed the town that lay at the steps of the Institute. It had a calming effect on Lightning as she stood and contemplated her options. Here she stood, in a completely different world from her own, before the one place that might have a chance of helping her get home. Her gun blade bumped against the back of her leg as she shifted back and forth from one leg to the other in thought.

She looked down at it solemnly. Her thoughts had wandered back to her new-found friends. Without thinking her hand went to the hilt of her weapon as she pulled it from its sheath, and with the usual light flick of her wrist she drew it to its sword form. Ignoring the soft reeking of metal as she knew the guards had placed their hands on their weapons, the soldier lifted her sword to the sky. It shone brilliantly in the sunlight, sending beams of light all around her that made the marble steps seem to glow a rainbow color at her feet.

Lightning closed her eyes and lowered her gun blade, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. It cooled her mouth and stilled her thoughts, and when the soldier opened her eyes they burned a cool crystal blue with determination. With a decisive flick of her wrist she folded up her weapon and returned the weapon to its sheath, and turned on her heel to face the guards.

The took a step back at the look of the woman standing before them. Her red cape billowed majestically in the breeze that kicked up around her, as she asked in a calm voice.

" How do I become a champion?"

* * *

_**This chapter has been edited for it's previous errors, I am constantly revising it and trying to improve it for your reading pleasure. If you enjoy this story please be sure to leave me a review or give my thread a bump on the League of Legends forums :)**_


	2. Brain Storm

**_Author's Notes - Thank you to all of my wonderful readers for being so patient on the wait for this chapter. I also thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Judging Lightning**

Lightning stood before the guards at the entrance to the Institute of War in silence, waiting for a response to her question. " How do I become a Champion?" She had asked the guards when she arrived that morning. A chilly breeze swept around her, causing her long red cape to billow around her majestically as she stood, arms crossed over her chest, eyeing the guards expectantly. They blinked at her for a moment, then looked amongst each other, then back at her and answered.

" Before becoming a champion of the League of Legends, you must pass a Judgment." The guard to her right explained in a somewhat formal tone as he waved his hand and motioned toward a door off to the side of the main entrance.

With a slight nod the soldier made her way passed and came to a large stone door. On the door where glowing blue runic carvings that pulsed in the light of the sun. Just by being next to the door Lightning could feel the magic that hummed from within. Her eyes drifted up and down it, studying the symbols before she eyed the door handle which was also covered in smaller versions of the blue runes. Idly she ran her hand over her l'Cie brand through her clothing. Her eyes locked on to the handle of the door as she sighed, a hint of nervousness welling up inside her as she grasped it and pushed it open. The sound of her boots on the stone floor resonated ominously through the near pitch black room as Lightning stepped inside. She stopped once inside, attempting to get a look around the room, but all that met her eyes was black. A loud shriek of scraping metal startled the soldier as she twisted around to watch the door slamming itself closed behind cast a quick glance over her shoulder at the door, before turning and giving the handle a quick tug. When it did not budge she ran her hands along the cracks of it to find that it was sealed shut.

No way to go but forward. She thought as she turned back to observe the room.

After a few moments of standing in darkness Lightning's eyes adjusted and she could now see a platform in the center of the room, illuminated by the same cerulean blue light as the runes on the door to the chamber. The soldier cautiously approached the platform, her eyes flickering around the room checking for any signs of any potential traps. When she spotted none that she could make out of the darkness she stepped on to the platform. Her ears perked and she tensed up as the very air around her began to hum and pulsate with magic. Instinctively her hand went to her gun blade as shadows began to dance across the walls, she watched them like a hawk did it's prey, her fingers twitching along the hilt of her weapon as she crouched, every muscle in her body coiled like spring.

Slowly the blue light began to grow brighter and brighter and it clouded her vision, she waved her free hand in front of her, attempting to clear it, but she quickly ceased said action as her mind was suddenly bombarded with memories that she could not control. Images of her friends flashed through her mind rapidly. Lightning clawed at her own head frantically as the memories became more and more insistent. The memory of Serah turning to crystal flashed in her mind, then melted into the foggy memory of being branded a l'Cie by the Pulse fal'Cie, then to her journey with the other l'Cie. Memories both pleasant and unpleasant wafted through her mind. It was all growing to be too much for the soldier.

The memories began to fade away, and when Lightning opened her eyes, there she stood, back on Cocoon, under the stars on top of a wreckage in the middle of nowhere. She attempted to look around but she had no control over her body or actions as the whole scene unfolded before her eyes like a movie.

_"Not much of a future for us huh." Sazh's voice came from behind her._

_"Hard to picture a happy ending." Lightning had responded as Hope and Vanille stretched and groaned as they stood up next to her._

_"We don't even know where to go." A solemn Sazh responded as she sat looking out over the stretching pathways from the wreckage._

_" I do." Lightning said in a confidant voice as she stood up from her sitting position, and tilted her head toward the sky. " There."_

_Sazh followed her gaze upwards to giant floating city that resembled a star in the sky. "Eden?" He asked with a shocked voice. "The Sanctum seat of power." He continued in a mocking voice at Lightning's ambitious idea. " Oh that's a great idea. Just charge right in there. Give 'em a taste of l'Cie terror." He continued to stare at the sky until after a few moments Lightning hadn't responded. He finally turned to her and his expression turned from one of humor to serious, then to shocked. " Your serious." He said questioningly._

_" Keep running - it's die, or turn Cie'th." Lightning said in a deadly serious tone as she turned her steely blue eyes on him, before turning and walking toward Hope and Vanille with the same expression. " There's no place for l'Cie to hide."_

_" No...they want a fight." She said with an almost sinister tone. Then turned her eyes to the sky once more. " Lets take it to the Sanctum's door." She said, as if challenging the sky itself._

_" This isn't a game!" Sazh exclaimed in an almost frantic voice. He couldn't comprehend why this soldier would challenge the fate that had been literally branded on her skin._

_" No. That's for damn sure." Lightning snapped back with a hardened glare. Sazh took a step back when he saw the determined fire and hatred that burned in the pinkette's eyes._

_" It started with Serah. The fal'Cie took her. Now I'm a l'Cie too. And now the Sanctum's hunting me, an enemy of the state. But who's pulling their strings? A fal'Cie." Lightning looked up at Eden floating in the sky once more._

_" Eden. Cocoon's Sustainer and Guiding Light." Lightning looked down at the ground again then at Hope and Vanille who stood silently, listening to Lightning's speech. She moved toward them slowly, her eyes soft as her thoughts wandered, but still there was the ever present fire in them that burned with a white hot intensity. " It probably ordered the Purge too. Pulse, and the Sanctum fal'Cie, their all the same. And we're all the same to them: Expendable."_

_She stood still again and turned her gaze out to the trails leading away from the wreckage, her eyes fixed on the horizon._

_" I'm not dying a fal'Cie slave."_

_" So. What're you gonna do?" Sazh asked simply._

_Lightning's eyes narrowed._

_" Destroy it."_

_" By yourself? Are you crazy?" Sazh asked in his still very confused and amazed voice at Lightning's bold statements._

_" Say you pull it off... What does that get you? Satisfaction?" He asked her all these questions, before turning away and continuing, his hands moving about in a frantic attempt to help Lightning understand just how absurd her plans where._

_" Something happens to Eden, its lights out Cocoon!"_

_His face turned to one of realization as he turned back to Lightning. " You want that. You're a Pulse l'Cie now. So you just want to snuff out Cocoon!" He accused._

_" No!" Vanille interjected in her accented voice. " What about Serah? She said to save Cocoon! It might even be our Focus to make sure Cocoon stays -"_

_" Our Focus doesn't matter!" Lightning barked at the girl._

_" I don't take orders from fal'Cie." Lightning said with hate dripping from her voice. " How I live is up to me." She continued in an absolute tone._

_" Don't you mean. How you die?" Sazh asked in a hushed voice that told Lightning he had given up the argument._

_" Think like that and its already over. Better to pick your path and keep moving. Don't worry, I'm after the Sanctum. I'm not out to destroy the world." Lightning explained as she tried to convince the others that she wasn't some monster._

_" If it did come to that." Lightning continued after a moment. " Wonder if our 'hero' would try to stop me." She said softly as a cocky grin started to form on her lips._

_" You want to fight Snow now? Just like that and you're enemies?" Sazh asked._

_Lightning turned to him, then back to Hope and Vanille._

_" Next time we meet. We might be too." She said in a dark tone as she began to walk past them._

_" Well then soldier girl, I have one last question for you." Sazh said in a measured tone. Lightning stopped in her tracks with a stomp, and turned to him with a vicious glare, that turned to one of confusion at his seemingly soulless expression, his eyes blank._

_" Why do you want to join the League, Lightning?"_ A voice resonated in her mind, and the real Lightning was pulled out of the trance she had been in from watching the scene through her own eyes. When she realized it, she now noticed that the memory was gone from her eyes and she stood in darkness. Small glowing blue orbs floated around her as she stood, suspended in the shadows.

Lightning stood, stunned for a moment as her mind went in a thousand different directions at once. It had all been an illusion? All of it? Anger boiled up inside the soldier, as her expression turned dark, but she answered the question.

" I want to go home, I want to see my sister again, my friends, my family. I am lost." She said as all her pent up emotions began to well up inside her and she hung her head.

" How does it feel exposing your mind?" The voice echoed within her mind again. Lightning shook her head, trying to stave off these invasions as once again the images of her friends, sister, and her failure as Serah's guardian flashed through her mind.

With another violent shake of her head Lightning looked toward what would be the sky, her eyes burning in anger at this whole thing. " It feels like a cheap parlor trick." Anger seeped through her voice and did not wane as the shadows melted away and there she stood back on the platform, bathed in the blue light. Before her stood a young man in a dark grey hooded robe, with his hands clasped together, he bowed to her with a friendly smile.

" Welcome to the League of Legends, Lightning." He said in a formal tone, but his friendly expression twisted into one of fear as Lightning launched herself off the platform in a graceful flip and landed with her arm to his throat as she slammed him against the wall. Unhindered rage burned in her crystal blue eyes and they pierced into his very soul as she snarled at the poor young man who struggled against her strength but to no avail. Lightning reached for her gun blade without taking her eyes off him. With a flick of her wrist the weapon unfolded into it's sword form and she raised it threateningly, ready to gouge his eyes out.

"P...please...don't hurt me...you will be immediately discharged from the League if you harm me." He spat between ragged breaths.

Like a light switch being flipped Lightning immediately dropped him. He landed on the floor with a loud thud, and took a second to rub his neck where a bruise had formed from the force at which Lightning had pinned him to the wall, before slowly returning to his feet. Her expression returned to the stoic mask she always wore. However she did not return her weapon to it's sheath.

The robed man spoke after another long moment in a raspy voice, struggling a bit to breath as he spoke.

" Violence within the League, outside of matches, is strictly prohibited." He said as he regarded her with a cautious expression. Lightning simply nodded in response, her anger still burning inside her as she snarled at him.

Finally the man was able to compose himself, he stood up straight and held his head high once again and spoke in the same formal tone he had used before. " Please follow me, I will escort you to your quarters here." He gestured to the door behind him as he turned and exited the reflection chamber with Lightning on his heel. Her anger still boiled beneath her skin, but she stuffed it down into her gut, she couldn't allow herself to be distracted by her emotions now, she only cared about getting home and that's what she was going to do. No matter what this place threw at her she would overcome it and fight through it, as she always did. But she knew one thing for sure. She never wanted to see that blasted room again.

Once outside the dark chambers, Lightning took a deep breath and stopped for a moment, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. The man in the grey robes stopped and waited for her patiently. After a few moments she turned to him and asked. " What was all of that?" Her voice still held a hint of anger, but was more confused than anything.

The man nodded in understanding. " All Champions of the League of Legends must pass a Judgment to see if you are mentally stable enough to handle the challenges within the League. We simply are able to conjure up a prominent memory within your mind that tests your resolve." He explained in a gentle tone.

Lightning's expression softened as she turned her gaze to the floor, then finally nodded to herself and to him and stood from the wall, as the man turned away promptly and led her down the small hallway into the Grand Hall of the Institute. The gigantic hall served as the main entrance to the Institute. A towering marble staircase mirrored the one on the outside as it led down into the hall from the massive double doors. The man in the grey robe motioned for Lightning to follow him down one of the seven hallways that branched off from the Grand Hall. Before following him the soldier glanced around her, the hall was empty save for a few people wandering to and from the different hallways, some of them dressed in what looked to be simple attendant garb, some in grey robes like the man in front of her, and a few in distinctly different outfits and clothing. The only one that caught her eye though was a woman in shining golden armor, carrying a heavy looking tower shield and a sword strapped to her hip with long copper colored hair, that strolled by from one hallway. Lightning stopped for a moment, a hint of admiration and curiosity in her expression as she watched the woman walk through the Grand Hall and down the central hallway. As she walked Lightning noticed that the few rays of sunlight coming in from the stained glass dome in the ceiling and one of the windows she passed on her way down the hall seemed to follow her and glint brilliantly off of her armor, and the shine continued to glow around her as she walked.

The man in the grey robe cleared his throat loudly to get Lightning's attention and she shook her head to clear it, and nodded to him and he continued to lead her onward. As she followed the well trained soldier took in every detail of the place that she could. Making note of all the windows, doors, and corners. Cataloging every shadow, and crack along the hallway. The halls of the League where tall and wide, enough for groups of people to pass one another comfortably. All along the tops of the walls where the same runic designs painted in blue and gold, the walls themselves where a simple stone grey. But they soon turned to a lighter blue hue as she followed the robed man down a specific hallway. Her gaze went back to him as he glanced over his shoulder at her then stopped in front of a simple wooden door.

" These are your quarters here in the League. Please treat it as your home." He motioned to the door and then handed Lightning a small skeleton key, which she inspected curiously before looking back at him and nodding. " Please take some time to get yourself settled in. If you are hungry or in need of treatment the main hallway from the grand hall will lead you to the Dining Hall and will be summoned at some point today for your first match, please make sure you are prepared at any moment." Again Lightning simply nodded at him. The man looked down at the ground thoughtfully, then nodded to himself.

" Well then I will leave you to get settled. Welcome to the League of Legends, Lightning." He said with a bow then swiftly turned on his heel and disappeared around the corner.

Lightning stood in the hallway for a moment, staring at the key that she held in her hand. After a few moments she slid the key into the lock on the door and pushed it open slowly and stepped inside her new apartment. She stood there in the middle of the room. It was already illuminated by small laps that hung on each wall, apparently controlled by the primitive looking switch on the wall. The soldier spun in a slow circle to observe the rest of the room. A couch sat in between two hexagon shaped windows, accompanied with two small end tables on each side of it and a simple coffee table set before them. She presumed that the odd shape of the windows was meant to represent the city-state of Piltover, since that is the area of the League she had been brought to, as explained by the robed man who led her here. Apparently they had guessed that was where she was from.

Although she would have liked to know exactly how they had acquired this knowledge, she was not about to go around questioning people about it. The less people that knew about her situation the better off she'd be, and she certainly didn't want to push her luck and possibly lose her provided pseudo home if someone thought she was a heretic or something and kicked her out of this place. It was certainly better than sleeping in a field as she had a few times on her journey here, on Pulse with the other l'Cie, and in the Guardian Corps during some missions that called for it.

Her eyes drifted to the two doors on the left side of the room. Her eyebrow cocked curiously as she crossed the room and opened the first door that was on her right. As expected it led to a surprisingly decent sized bathroom complete with a rather inviting looking shower. But for now she shut the door and turned to the next one, and when she opened it her heart nearly burst from her chest at the sight. A queen sized mattress sat in the center of the spacious room, along with a bedside table and dresser, and even a simple weapon rack along the wall.

Lightning stood for a moment, staring at the bed with a look of longing on her face. A bed. An actual bed. The soldier honestly couldn't remember the last time she had slept in a bed. She certainly hadn't slept in one since the events of the Purge and becoming a l'Cie. She had been on the run from that point on. Before that she had been with the Guardian Corpse, and, well, when she had been out on a mission you where lucky if you had a sleeping roll, let alone a big cushy bed.

The soldier shook herself out of her thoughts and set about the task of buckling her gunblade and its sheath from the back of her belt, with she also removed and hung neatly on one peg. She also took off her ammo pouch on her leg, and set it atop the dresser. Then set about the task of unbuckling the belt straps that held her white sleeveless Guardian Corpse uniform closed and shimmied out of it, all of it including her shoulder pad and red cape came off as one piece, and she folded it and found a place for it in the top droor of the dresser. After a big yawn and stretch Lightning stood for a moment in her new room, her eyes scanning the walls. It felt refreshing to not have her gear on for once. A deep breath escaped her lips as she began to unzip the midriff length brown vest that she always wore. It wasn't really part of her uniform but she liked the feel of it, since when she wasn't wearing her uniform it showed off her belly button ring which she was quite proud of. She wasn't usually one to flaunt her body, but if she found someone out there who might appreciate her, and her body, and she was close enough to them for her to allow them to see her without all of her gear on, she enjoyed being able to give that person something to look at that accentuated her toned figure. Although the belly button ring had originally not been her idea, but a dare from her sister Serah, who had insisted that from working so much Lightning had, for lack of a better word, become an uptight bitch, so to prove her little sister wrong Lightning had gotten the piercing.

A faint rustling sound came from the floor as Lightning unceremoniously dropped it on the floor behind her. She was distracted by the full body mirror that she hadn't noticed on the wall across from her dresser. Idly her fingers softly traced the l'Cie brand that was just above her breasts, right over her heart. It hadn't changed at all since she had been in this world. According to Fang, a person's brand grew more arrows and the eye opened wider a little bit every day that the l'Cie spent pursuing their focus. Which meant every day that l'Cie became one step closer to becoming a Cei'th. Cerulean eyes wandered over her form in the mirror as she traced her hands over her skin. It had been so long since she'd even seen her own body that she actually had nearly forgotten about the battle scars that marred it. One in particular that she was glad wasn't visible to anyone but the people she held closest, which was really only Serah, was the darkened and discolored scar tissue from a burn on the left side of her abdomen. There was hardly anything distinguishing about it to the touch, but there certainly was in Lightning's mind, as the image of flames roared in her mind. The flames that had engulfed her home as a child, and had stolen her parents from Lightning and Serah. Leaving them orphans and leaving Lightning in the predicament that led her to joining the Guardian Corpse. Small tears welled up in the warrior's eyes at all the memories that flooded her mind, of her sister, her friends, her family, all of which she was so far away from now. How where they fairing? She wondered distantly, her eyes cast down to the ground. Nails dug into the skin around her brand as she clutched her own heart, as pain began to take hold of her. Not physical pain, but emotional pain. She swallowed the knot that built up in her throat and shook her head violently, attempting to drive these invasive emotions away. She wouldn't...she couldn't...let these emotions get the best of her now. Not even now that she was alone. Clutching her chest the warrior sank to ground as all of it started to become too much, everything boiling over inside her. Deciding after a long battle with herself that it wasn't worth it, the tears flowed freely from her eyes. So there she sat, in a whole new world, no friends, no family, no l'Cie focus, and no idea where she could or would go, or if she would ever see anyone she loved again, and she cried, letting everything flow from her heart. For the first time in centuries it seemed, Lightning let everything go, let it all wash over her as she lay curled up in a ball on the floor of this strange room in utter despair, clutching her arms tightly around herself.

Moments became minutes that in turn became hours. After a while the racking sobs ceased, and the soldier was able to breath easily again. With a sigh she lifted herself off the floor and stood, her mind now refreshed since she had finally let everything out that had been bottled up since before the entire l'Cie fiasco and her being transported here. Not wanting to look in the mirror at her no doubt tear stained face she turned from it quickly and shook her long pink locks out, then smoothed them with her still gloved hands and sighed, her eyes landing on the bed. She remembered that the man in the grey robes told her that she would be summoned later today, so she at least had a few hours to get some form of sleep. All the traveling and the emotional train wreck she had been on for the past few days had left the wandering soldier exhausted and drained.

A small groan escaped Lightning's lips as she moved to the side of the bed, her muscles aching for rest, and she quickly unzipped the absurdly short skirt she wore and tossed it on the floor next to her vest, and eagerly kicked off the knee high combat boots she wore, also letting them land where ever they pleased, however she neatly set her gloves, one longer than the other on the bedside table, along with her watch which she set an alarm on. Finally free of all her clothing the soldier tussled her own hair and let herself flop back on the bed, she rolled around on it a bit, loving the feeling of the cool silky comforter on her skin. Although no one knew this about the supposedly uptight soldier, Lightning enjoyed being free of the earthly prison that people called clothing, and she relished in that freedom now.

So, after a few minutes of Lightning allowing herself to enjoy herself on the cloud nine that was the soft cushy comfy ness of her new bed, the soldier crawled between the sheets of her new favorite place in the world, brushing her fingers through her soft pink locks, and found herself stretched out with her arms beneath the pillow, and her eyes blankly watched the celing as fell into a much needed, rest full sleep.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Blue eyes opened and then glared at the watch on the nightstand. Lazily she reached across the bed which she had some how ended up on the other side of from when she had fallen asleep, and turned off the annoying sound that had interrupted her blissful sleep. With a sigh she flopped herself back on the pillows, letting out a loud yawn and stretching her toned body which was now well rested and full of energy. She allowed her hands to wander over her own body as even she enjoyed the feel of her taught well toned muscles, before sitting up on the bed, shaking out her hair happily, stretching out the muscles in her neck and running her fingers through the tangles in her hair since she didn't have a comb right now.

The whole thing had almost felt like a dream as the fog of sleep began to wear off. Honestly she hoped it had been, that when she awoke she would be back in the wild fields of Pulse, with Fang cooking some monster she had speared for their breakfast. Sazh sitting there and playing with the baby Chocobo that was ever present in his hair. Hope watching her with a blush then looking away and attempting to pretend he hadn't been staring at the soldier whom everyone in their little group knew he had a crush on. Vanille would usually be sitting near Fang playfully teasing and arguing with her about dumb little things, like sisters. Lightning's lips turned up into a distant smile as she remembered them fondly, a hint of hope welling up inside her that she would see them again soon. Her mind then turned to the judgment, and what the man in the grey robes had said to her before he left her to check out her new living quarters.

He said I'd be summoned...Maybe that means they'll call me somewhere? Lightning mentally kicked herself for not questioning the man. Oh well, she figured she would find out sooner or later what all of that meant, and when she finally did get to meet whoever it was that summoned her, she would be damned if they didn't give her some straight answers.

A light growl from the Guardian Corps soldier's stomach pulled her away from her thoughts. With a soft groan she stood from the bed and gathered up her completely unorganized clothing. She mentally smacked herself for it, since she was always a very neat and tidy person. Quickly she donned her clothing and took a quick look in the mirror in the mirror. Her face has brightened up surprisingly well despite all of the crying she had done the previous night. She straightened her uniform, and reattached her shoulder pad and cape, and for the final touch strapped her ammo pouch to her leg and gunblade to her belt. After a deep breath and a brief curious thought of the day to come, Lightning reached for the door handle of her room. But just as she did so, a soft blue glow surrounded her.

* * *

**_More Author's Notes: I did take down this chapter for a while because I wanted to fix some glaring issues with it. If you have any questions or comments concerning Lightning's judgement feel free to leave me a review. I chose that scene out of dozens of others for a reason. Either way I hope you all enjoyed this and please wait for chapter 3, that's where stuff gets interesting for Lightning :)_**


	3. War Games

_**A/N: For those of you who are reading Army of One for the first time, I will let you know that this chapter has been rewritten. So some things in future chapters may not line up quite as they should. Rest assured I will be fixing those things as soon as a I possibly can. For now please enjoy this chapter in all it's glory. For those of you who read the previous version of this chapter and are rereading it, I hope you enjoy the revamped version. :)**_

* * *

**War Games**

A blue glow surrounded Lightning as her hand reached the door knob of her room. Instantly, anger flared up inside her, she had already gone through their damned judgment, now what could they want?

But her anger faded when she realized that this magic was different than before. It tingled across her skin, and seemed to seep into the very essence of her being. The glow became brighter until it filled her vision just as it had before, and with each passing second her body began to grow numb until she felt like she was no more than a ghost. Or an empty shell standing there in her room. It was the strangest sensation she had ever experienced.

When the glow finally grew to be too bright even for her trained eyes she blinked, and when she reopened her eyes she found that she now stood suspended in darkness. There were no flashing memories this time like her judgment. Instead she simply floated there feeling as though she was standing between the very fabrics of time and space. Through the darkness she could somehow make out the faint lines of silhouettes that danced around her like shadow puppets on a wall. Lightning blinked again to try and adjust her eyes, and this time when she opened her eyes she discovered that she stood upon a giant stone platform.

Before her was a glowing blue crystal that floated above it's own stone dais that was protected by two stone statues which bore crystals of the same color. Beyond those, where three more of the statues that guarded smaller crystals and the entrance points to the base. Extending past those where three large trails that led out into what appeared to be a forested area that was shrouded in a dark fog.

" Looks like we got the new champion." A soft and regal female's voice came from behind her.

When she turned to find out who the voice belonged to her eyes met with a giant metal monstrosity that stood as tall as one of the statues in the base, and it's large glowing eyes stared down at her. In a flash her gunblade was in her hand, but when she instinctively tried to fire, her trigger was stuck and wouldn't budge. She eyed the weapon curiously, it had never jammed on her before.

Without thinking and a flick of her wrist, she transformed her weapon and leapt at the creature. Her feet hadn't left the ground for longer than a second before she was slammed back onto the platform beneath a heavy weight. A gruff sound of pain came from her throat as the wind was knocked out of her and she blinked from the shock. When she could see again her eyes met with the masked face of a man who stood over her with a stern and impatient look. The eyes behind the mask were not threatening. Instead they held a kindness, and understanding that the soldier would not have expected from a stranger.

" We do not allow fighting amongst allies on the Fields of Justice. " This was spoken in a low tone as a warning, but also an explanation. Slowly Lightning nodded her understanding, and he immediately backed away from her.

When she stood up Lightning took a moment to briefly look the man over. As well as the other two champions that stood on the platform.

One was a woman clad in tight fitting leather, with a variety of knives and daggers adorning her belt and legs, as well as two on her back. The sliver of sunlight that cast its way through the trees caught the fiery red mane of hair that flowed down her back ,and illuminated the dark green eyes that glared back at her.

Across said woman's left eye was a grizzly looking scar that Lightning couldn't help but wonder about, but decided that now was definitely not the time to ask about it. Lightning had several battle scars of her own, and generally did not like talking about them with strangers.

Her eyes drifted to the next champion whose startling beauty took her breath away for a moment, but she quickly hid this reaction. Bright blue eyes hid behind long white bangs that framed the woman's angular face. She wore a black and gold cowl that flowed down into a long cape, the rest of her outfit was a simple battle tunic of the same colors, embroidered onto it was a symbol that Lightning did not know the significance of, but figured it represented her homeland or religion, just as they would in her world. Unlike the other champions, she did not hold a melee weapon, instead she held a composite long bow, obviously made for long range. Lightning had little knowledge of bows and other ranged weapons, but she knew enough to tell the fact that it's wielder was left handed, based on how she held it and because the sights on it were backwards of a normal bow.

" Is there something interesting about me?" The woman spoke with a raised eyebrow and an amused grin.

It wasn't until now that Lightning realized that she had been staring. After blinking a few times and then shaking off her lingering thoughts she looked up to the giant metal man and took a nervous side step away from him before looking back to the archer.

" Where am I?" She asked while she turned to gaze out over the base-like structure.

As if on cue, a woman's voice rang out over the arena.

_Welcome, to Summoner's Rift._

The archer's eyes flickered to the sky for a second then back to her. " Does that answer your question?"

" Why am I here then?" Lightning asked, still confused.

" You were summoned to fight." The redhead said in an impatient voice.

" Wait, fight who? Summoned? " The questions just sort of spilled out, and those where not the only two questions she had on her mind, but she couldn't keep her mind on just one thing at the moment. This whole thing had her thoughts in a jumbled mess. She thought back to when she had first arrived here, the guards had stated that only champions and summoners where allowed inside the Institute. Apparently, this is what it meant to be a champion. But if she had been summoned here, then where was her summoner?

_'Right here'_ A chill went down the soldier's spine but otherwise she showed no outward sign of her surprise.

_What is this another trick?_ Lightning snapped back in her thoughts.

_No, I am your summoner, my name is Tochi. _The summoner responded in a patient voice. _Please don't be alarmed, I am here to aid you in your battle. We are able to communicate this way because I am the one who called you to the Rift, and my magic links us for now._

Although she was annoyed by this intrusion on her mind, the summoner had sounded sympathetic to her confusion, so she decided to allow herself to relax for now.

_Why did you summon me then?_

_Because I hadn't seen you on the list of champions before this morning, and I thought you looked interesting._

_How did you even know I was here?_

_As a Summoner, I was informed immediately upon the arrival of the new champion, all summoners above a certain level are allowed to summon the newest champions to test their efficiency in battle._

Lightning decided that was as good an answer as any.

_Alright then...so how do you 'help' me? _This whole talking to herself thing was getting weird already.

_You get used to it. _The summoner spoke in response to her thought. _I help you by enhancing your power and fighting ability, as well as provide vital information. Also from time to time I can step in to either preserve your life, or ensure your victory. But for now you may want to pay attention to the others._

Lightning felt shiver down her spine as the summoner seemed to disappear from the forefront of her mind for now. She turned to find that the other four champions were talking amongst each other.

"Shen, you go ahead and go to the jungle, and Nautilus, you take the top lane. I will take the middle lane, Katarina, you're with..." The archer turned and regarded Lightning curiously, "What is your name?"

" Lightning." She responded simply.

The woman nodded and then motioned toward the red headed woman. " Well Lightning, you will be partnering up with Katarina for this match."

"No." Katarina snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest in a stubborn and childish manner.

"Would you rather her go to the top lane alone then?" The archer questioned.

Katarina muttered under her breath and glared at the white haired archer before finally shaking her head.

" Fine, but if you get in my way, I will not hesitate to stab you."

Lightning blinked for a moment then smirked back at the glaring woman. " But I thought there was no friendly fire." She said in a mocking voice.

" Oh I'll find a way if I have to." She snarled as her eyes narrowed further.

" Katarina, control yourself." The snow haired woman spoke in a regal and commanding tone. Katarina simply huffed in response and looked away.

" It is settled, good luck everyone." The masked man said flatly before the team dispersed in different directions. The masked man who had been called Shen headed toward the far left lane, which she figured was the "top" lane that the archer had referred to. By his side was Nautilus, the giant metal creature that carried an anchor as his weapon, while the archer woman jogged off the platform heading for the middle trail.

The newest champion of the league watched as the woman moved out of sight until her summoner's voice echoed in her mind once more.

_Take a Doran's Blade._

_What?_

_Look to your right._

Despite being highly confused Lightning turned in the direction she was told to, and she saw a little troll looking creature perched atop a stone dais with several gems laid out in rows before it. With a raised eyebrow she approached the creature, she felt an involuntary urge to pick up a small red stone with what looked like a dagger inscribed into it.

She picked it up and immediately felt a surge of power wash over her as the gem glowed brightly in her hand and then melted into her hand. The red glow from it washed over her skin just like the light that had summoned her here, and as it did so Lightning felt stronger and little tougher than a moment before. It felt good. A grin made it's way over her lips as she decided that this whole thing might not be so bad after all.

" Hey, Fresh Meat. Come on." Katarina barked from the bottom of the platform.

Lightning shook off her thoughts. With a low series of grumbles under her breath she hesitantly followed her assigned partner. She already didn't like this woman's attitude, but for now she had no choice but to go along with it.

After checking her gear and gunblade Lightning descended the steps of the platform, and cautiously followed Katarina down the trail that the other champions had referred to as a lane. They stepped deeper into the dark fog that seemed to dissipate when they entered it. Here Lightning tightened her grip ever so slightly on her gunblade. With every sense of hers on high alert as her eyes combed the shadows for any sign of movement.

The shadows only extended as far as the edge of the trail that was lined with thick trees. Beyond the tree-line was an even darker area that the soldier was both curious about and weary of.

They passed two more of the giant statues before Katarina halted her movements. They appeared to have reached the center of the lane. A quick glance around allowed Lightning's keen eyes to take in every detail of her surroundings.

To her right amongst the trees appeared to be a dark blue magical barrier to prevent the combatants from leaving the battleground. Lining that same side of the lane were thick patches of tall grass that Lightning figured would make nice cover for a more stealthy approach to battle. But before forming any sort of strategy she was eager to get a glimpse of who or what she was up against.

The left side of the lane was open. A parting in the trees led to a body of water that seemed to serve as the dividing line between the two sides.

Lightning brought her gunblade up and focused down the sights. With patient and measured breaths Lightning kept her weapon trained on the other side of the lane. Like a sniper awaiting their prey she watched for any sign of her enemy to show themselves.

_Alright, this is very simple. _Tochi spoke up. _See that turret?_

Lightning's eyes flickered to the statue that stood shrouded in the darkened fog of the battlefield. _That thing?_

_Yes, that is called a turret. Yours will help protect you, and your base. The object of the match is to destroy your enemy's turrets and base, while protecting yours from the enemy champions._

The soldier nodded understandingly. Now she had a target, and that was all she needed.

_Minions have spawned!_

Lightning turned to look behind her as she heard the pitter patter of feet. Little doll like figures holding crude weapons that looked like little more than toys waddled up the lane in an organized, single file line.

_What are the minions for?_ Lightning asked her summoner.

_They are to help you destroy the enemy turrets. If you kill the enemy minions you can help yours grow in overall numbers and it gives me the ability to grant you more power gems like the one you picked up at the beginning of the match._

Although the summoner explained everything thoroughly Lightning couldn't help but notice the surprised tone in their voice. Apparently this stuff was common knowledge here.

The minions passed her and Lightning flicked her wrist to transform her weapon and took a step forward. Her eyes focused on the minions and watched as they met in the center of the lane and proceeded to beat on each other. After a cautious glance around the soldier moved forward as Katarina stalked her way into the tall grass. From the sheaths on her back the crimson haired woman drew a pair of curved and wicked looking blades. Patiently she waited with her emerald eyes fixed on the other side of the lane.

With her gunblade poised to strike Lightning inched forward. Making sure to stay behind her wave of minions. She shifted forward just enough to strike down one of the little critters. Immediately she noticed a shift in the balance as her minions began to push back the now weakened enemy wave, so she pushed onward, swatting down the mindless dolls of war.

All the while, her sharp eyes wandered between the blades of tall grass, and the opening of the trees that led to the water. Her minions were beginning to push past the center now and they were now on the enemy's side of the field. This fact made the warrior even more cautious, since she had not seen any sign of the enemy champions yet.

The faint sound of rustling grass behind her told Lightning that Katarina was on the move. Slowly Lightning backed off from the minions and side stepped toward the bush that sat on the enemy's side of the lane. A slight glance over her shoulder allowed the soldier to see Katarina ready her blades and nod in the direction of the brush; she had obviously spotted something, or someone.

Lightning coiled like a snake ready to strike and her eyes focused on shadow that was barely visible between the blades of grass. Patiently she waited until the shadow moved. At this instant Lightning bolted forward, but just as she reached the edge of the grass a giant golden four bladed boomerang flew from the bush. Only her quick reflexes allowed the pink haired woman to duck and dodge the weapon.

It's owner was a tall and strong woman with thick flowing raven hair that charged out of the grass with a mighty war cry. Gracefully she moved around Lightning who slashed at her to catch the weapon as it returned and sliced through Lightning's sword arm. As she caught the weapon she spun effortlessly on her heel, and continued to move across the lane like a dancer. In one swift motion the woman turned to face Lightning again and hurled the giant boomerang at her once more.

Expecting it this time the soldier raised her gun blade to deflect the weapon and sent it ricocheting back to its owner. But the woman easily caught it and threw it again only faster than before. Lightning easily parried this attack and followed up by dashing forward after it. Giving the enemy a choice between catching the weapon, and dodging the quick slash that was aimed at her stomach.

The warrior woman shifted back a few steps to catch her weapon, and nimbly stepped out of the way of Lightning's attack. This put her closer to the brush that she had charged from.

Katarina now sat in said bush with her knives poised to strike at a moments notice. The enemy made an attempt to run back toward her own side of the field, but Lightning quickly cut her off.

Silver eyes glared at Lightning as the woman threw her boomerang once more. In this close range Lightning had no chance to dodge it, or so she thought. A graceful and well timed flip allowed the soldier to evade the weapon. Before the boomerang was able to return Lightning landed with both feet on the ground, and stood up to effortlessly catch the weapon as it returned.

A look of utter shock came over the raven haired woman's features. "How?" She demanded with a dark snarl.

A puff of purple smoke was the only warning that was given before Katarina appeared behind the now defenseless warrior. The red head roughly grabbed the other woman's chin and pressed her blade to her neck with a sickening grin on her lips and a sinister look in her eyes.

Katarina mercilessly dragged her blade to across woman's throat and ended her life in one practiced motion. There was no trace of fear in the warrior's silver eyes, and she accepted her death like a true warrior.

With the enemy out of the way now, Lightning turned her attention to the turret. She leapt forward into the crowd of enemy minions, and unleashed a long sweeping slash around her to clear the wave. This allowed her to freely attack the turret.

Despite Katarina's protests the inexperienced champion hacked away at the crumbling stone of the turret along with the minions. Her gunblade left giant cracks in the foundation and craters in the sides of it where she broke off large chunks of the structure. Leaving it unstable.

But her assault on the turret was interrupted when her body froze at the sound of a bone rattling roar and a stomp that shook the ground beneath her feet. When she turned her eyes met with the sight of a large gaping maw lined with razor sharp teeth above her head before her world went black.

When Lightning opened her eyes again, as though she had only blinked, she looked down to see that she now stood suspended in the air above the giant battleground. Her vision was hazy and void of color. It felt as though she was standing between the gates of life and death itself. Everything was still and silent except for the world below. In the middle lane of the Rift she could see the archer woman firing volleys of arrows at her opponent who was a man cloaked in purple robes. He floated ominously around the lane calling forth little spider-like minions out of thin air and casting spells that didn't seem to be effecting the woman as she gracefully danced around the minions. She kept her distance and sent waves of arrows in his direction to keep him at bay.

After a moment the soldier was pulled from her entranced observation of the battle below when a bright flash stung her eyes and forced her to close them. When she reopened them, she stood back on the platform where she had begun. She glanced around in confusion as she felt her body and looked over her clothing. There where rips in her jacket that resembled teeth marks and blood stains on it, yet she was uninjured.

_How is this possible? _She wondered to herself.

_You were killed and then resurrected._ Her summoner explained.

Lightning nodded to herself. The whole idea was foreign to her, but had decided to simply accept the strange workings of this world and question it all later.

_What was that thing?_ She asked her summoner, referring to her recent memory of being devoured.

_That was a Void monster named Cho'Gath._ Tochi answered simply.

_Void monster?_ Lightning thought this to herself, unaware that Tochi could still hear it, seeing as she wasn't accustomed to sharing her mind with another.

_You do not know of the Void?_ Tochi questioned. Lightning could hear, or sense, the confusion in the summoner's tone.

_I...have not seen much of this world._ Lightning lied, and hoped that the Summoner would fall for it. She was unsure how deep into her mind these people could get.

_I see.. Well I will explain after the battle. For now please try and play it safe._

Something in the girl's voice didn't sound convinced. But she left the matter alone and Lightning was grateful for it. Instead guided Lightning's hand to the gems that were displayed before the strange creature that she had visited at the beginning of the match.

This time however, she picked up a dark grey gem with a silver boot inscribed on it. When it dissolved into her hand she felt the same surge of power as she had before. She took a moment to feel the power and let her body adjust to this new sensation. When she was ready she jogged off the platform with her body feeling lighter, and her movements quicker than before.

It reminded the soldier of the artificial augments that she had been issued in the Guardian Corps. They made an ordinary soldier into a super soldier. She had used these augments when she sabotaged the Purge Train in her quest to rescue her sister Serah from the fal'Cie.

These memories flashed through her mind and through her summoner's mind as well due to the mental link that was required to summon champions to the Fields of Justice. But her summoner kept silent. Letting Lightning continue to be oblivious of the fact that she had just revealed who she really was.

Lightning took advantage of her newfound agility and sprinted the distance back down the lane. When she neared the outer turret she could see Katarina darting to and fro across the lane. Easily avoiding the enemy champion's boomerang throws.

Without breaking stride the perfectly trained soldier drew her gun blade, and aimed it at her enemy. A light squeeze of the trigger unleashed a hail of bullets across the lane. A scream of pain echoed through the trees as the ranged fighter's hands instinctively went to her wounds and she dropped her weapon amidst the chaos from the rain of bullets. When she looked up she saw Lightning barreling down the lane at full tilt.

"Wait!" Katarina barked as she reached out and grabbed Lightning's cape and yanked her backwards.

Blue eyes glared daggers at the assassin as the cape was pulled from her hand. This gave the warrior woman time to recover from the attack, gather her weapon, and double back to her side of the battlefield.

"What are you doing? I had her." Lightning snapped back at Katarina.

"Did you not learn anything from before?" Katarina shouted back while throwing her hands up in annoyance.

Lightning opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by the earth rumbling beneath her feet. She looked down just in time to see wicked looking spikes rupture the ground around her. A graceful backflip landed her out of the circle of spikes, but Katarina was not so lucky.

Katarina cried out in pain as one of the spikes drove straight through the bottom of her foot before disappearing back into the soil below. The giant monster that had been responsible for Lightning's death roared menacingly as it lumbered closer to Katarina. The redhead was trying desperately to limp away, but the creature was gaining ground, and fast.

Without a second thought Lightning dashed forward, and when she was within range, Katarina disappeared in another puff of purple smoke. Then reappeared behind Lightning who continued to charge forward toward the monster. It was payback time.

A whooshing sound was the only warning and all Lightning needed to deflect the giant boomerang that flew from behind the monster in a curved path. This creature was nearly the size of a small building, and it nearly blocked out the light from the sun with it's immense size as it stood looming over Lightning now.

Blood still dripped from its teeth, and its glowing eyes turned on Lightning. "So, I suppose you want to be eaten first?" Cho'Gath said in its demonic voice. "And you have stains upon your soul. Perfect." The monster laughed.

"Bring it on." Lightning challenged as she jumped forward and delivered a devastating slash to the monster's belly.

Cho'Gath did not relent, instead it answered by roaring back at Lightning. It's breath reeked of dead flesh and blood, and it nearly made Lightning want to vomit right then and there. But she held fast and focused on her goal. As expected the monster opened its enormous mouth and attempted to feast on her once more.

A quick step to the side saved Lightning from it's jaws, but the monster was quick to react and it tried once more. This time Lightning flipped backwards to avoid it and then tumbled forward into a roll to avoid it. Now she was in prime position to strike.

Now she only had to wait for just the right moment. It came when the beast made one final attempt to devour her. Lightning shoved her gunblade up into Cho'Gath's mouth and through its skull. A hideous howl of pain filled her ears as she ripped her blade from its maw and scrambled out of the way as the monster toppled over lifelessly.

Lightning stared at the monster's corpse and attempted to catch her breath.

"I'll admit...I'm slightly impressed." Katarina commented as she stepped up next to Lightning.

Lightning stood up and looked around for the other enemy champion. It would seem that the warrior woman had retreated after watching her ally be killed.

"Thanks." Lightning answered flatly. She wasn't exactly looking for anyone's respect.

Lightning wasn't one for chit chat on the battlefield. Once she was in this mode she wasn't exactly the most likeable person. Instead of staying and talking with her lane partner she pressed on. The little minions pushed onward with Lightning leading them, and quickly took down the remains of the turret that defended the enemy's side of the lane.

When the turret crumbled to the ground Katarina called out to Lightning. Then motioned for her to follow along.

Lightning considered for a moment. Her eyes glanced between Katarina and the minions that continued to push up the lane. After a moment of deliberation she nodded to the assassin and followed her. They moved quietly through the flowing water that bisected the battle grounds. The dark fog was thick in this area, and Lightning made sure to try and take note of every shadow that they passed by. Despite it being rather difficult to move silently through water Lightning knew how to maneuver through it so that her movements did not disrupt it's natural flow and she didn't make a splash when she stepped.

As she had always been trained to do Lightning stayed a few paces behind Katarina. With her gunblade held at the ready, and eyes watching ever so slightly over her shoulder for any enemies that might attempt to flank them.

But they were able to make it to the middle lane without any interference. Katarina darted from bush to bush along the river. While constantly keeping watch on the enemy's side of the river as they neared their destination. The sounds of battle grew louder, and it sounded like it was more than just two champions up ahead of them.

Katarina and Lightning slipped into the brush that sat just off to the side of the lane and crouched low. From their position Lightning could observe the movements of the purple robed man as he levitated effortlessly around the battlefield. He made hardly any movements toward the archer who was also being rather passive. Occasionally she would step forward and fire a volley of arrows that were made of solid ice. Which he dodged with ease, and in response he would simply wave his hands to cast what looked to be some form of forcefield that knocked the arrows off course. Whenever he did so it appeared to summon the little spider like minions that skittered along the ground and attacked anything nearby. It appeared that he commanded them with his mind alone.

Although the man appeared to be relatively weak Lightning had already learned not to underestimate anything in this strange world. She glanced at Katarina who was still crouched like a statue with her eyes fixed on her target, so she continued to sit and wait for the redhead to make her move.

A few long moments passed, and they still sat in the brush watching a completely uneventful battle unfold. Lightning finally decided that she'd had enough of waiting around.

The robed man floated just over the center of the lane. Easily dodging the volley of arrows that were fired at him. When he attempted to back off was when Lightning burst out from the grass and leaped into the air to flip over him. When she landed Lightning unleashed a long sweeping strike with her sword that met nothing but thin air. A bright flash blinded her and the robed man disappeared into thin air.

Quickly she turned to look behind her, and her eyes met with the glowing purple eyes of the levitating mage. She struggled to pull her gaze away but her body wouldn't respond. Maniacal laughter filled her ears as her vision began to blur and her mind was suddenly assaulted with flashing images. They depicted her death in as many ways as anyone could fathom, and a few that were beyond the everyday imagination.

But this was nothing compared to the sudden crushing weight and pain that consumed her body. It felt like she was being dragged down into the very depths of the earth itself, but also suspended between time and space itself.

A violent scream finally ripped its way from her throat as it all grew to be too much for even her. It felt like the very essence of her being was being sucked away into the air around her. Lightning screamed at herself in her mind. To run. To fight. To do anything. There had to be something she could do, but her body just wouldn't respond, and she was stunned in this torturous vortex of overwhelming agony.

Just as quickly as it all had began, it stopped. Lightning blinked for a moment as she stood in a confused daze while the man was slowly coated in a thin layer of ice. Lightning guessed that it was from the arrow that stuck out from his chest.

It began to melt almost instantly however, and an expression of unrestrained rage came over his features.

"Lightning. Run!" The archer called out to her as the mad man raised his hands into the air.

They began to crackle and shimmer as purple energy began to pulse between his fingers.

Lightning shook her head to shake off the lingering pain in her body. Just in time to gather herself again and nimbly dodge out of the way of the magical projectile that was thrown in her direction. Once her feet touched the ground she used to momentum to spring forward and deliver a quick slash to the man's side. He doubled over in pain and then screamed in anger as he was pelted with arrows.

Now Katarina finally moved from her position in the brush and appeared directly behind the robed man, just as she had attacked the other enemy champion. The assassin was just about to shove her sword into his back when Lightning leapt forward and delivered a decisive finishing slash to his throat.

Lightning dropped to one knee right in the middle of the lane, amidst the minions and their on going war. Heavy breaths wracked the soldier's body as the effects of the magic lingered, but she knew she had no time to rest. Adrenaline now coursed through her veins and she had to keep fighting. With a great amount of effort she forced the event out of her mind, and opted to steer clear of the levitating man from now on.

_Lightning, I'm going to return you to base, you are gravely wounded._ Her summoner's voice echoed in her mind.

_But I am not dead, I need to keep fighting. _Lightning argued as she struggled to her feet and began half heartedly striking down what remained of the enemy minions.

_Just do it, the platform will heal your wounds._

_No, I can fight._

She heard what she thought was a sigh from her summoner. _Fine, do it your way then._

_I planned on it._

Tochi's connection was cut off suddenly as Lightning's mind and body froze when a bone chilling howl echoed through the trees nearby. Her attention turned from the turret she had been about to destroy, and she immediately jogged back to the center of the lane. Behind her minion wave Katarina took up a defensive stance, and moved back to position herself between the archer and any potential threat.

" Run!" Shen shouted as he sprinted out from the bushes.

Immediately Katarina and the archer doubled back down the long lane while Lightning decided to hold her ground and readied her gunblade to combat whatever was after Shen.

Another howl found it's way to her ears. It was closer this time and accompanied by heavy footsteps that grew louder with each passing second. Lightning began to rethink her idea of staying here, but it was too late to back out now.

Lightning stilled her mind and drew in a deep breath to calm her heart. The magic from the mage had worn off now, and the soldier was ready for a fight again. Carefully she watched, and waited for her next challenger.

A tug on her cape distracted her from watching the lane, "What are you doing? Come on." Shen ordered insistently.

As the last word left his mouth a large snarling werewolf thundered out of the brush and pounced at Lightning. She was able to dodge the heavy swing of its claws, and block the second swipe with her gunblade. Gracefully she flipped backwards. Putting herself out of reach of the third strike. A quick glance around her told her that attempting to run to her turret would be futile, so she turned and locked eyes with Shen for only a split second before bolting toward the opening to the waterway.

Shen understood and attempted a quick dash to lure the creature away from chasing her, but it ignored him completely and shouldered it's way past him to chase after the wounded soldier.

Water splashed all around her as Lightning called on the last of her strength to try and outrun the beast. She was beginning to think her summoner, and Shen had been right to run. Her mind raced to think of a plan while the wolf gained ground with bounding strides.

A familiar golden boomerang aimed at her head forced Lightning to halt her movements. Just long enough for the wolf to leap forward and sink its razor sharp fangs into the back of her leg and drag her down into the river. She couldn't help but scream out in pain as the wolf pinned her beneath the water and ferociously slashed at her arms and legs. Leaving hideous gashes in her skin that bled profusely and stained the water around her a deep crimson red.

In a last ditch effort Lightning raised her gun blade that she had managed to keep ahold of and bashed the lupine over the head with the butt of it. A snarl and angry growl was the wolfe's answer to her attack, but the pause in it's assault gave the soldier the second she needed to deliver a strong kick to it's ribs to knock it ever so slightly off balance.

The wolf stumbled in place in an effort to balance itself as Lightning rolled away through the water and struggled to regain her footing enough to stand in the muddy river bed. All the while she narrowly dodged another series of claw attacks.

Running off of pure adrenaline now she locked eyes with the feral ones of the werewolf, and surged forward. Lightning landed a heavy two handed blow to it's midsection. But unlike a human this attack hardly scratched the beast's thick hide, and it chuckled in amusement.

"This ends...now." The werewolf sneered as Lightning backed away.

Lightning switched her gunblade back to its ranged state and prepared for the assault that came when the werewolf surged forward on all fours.

Moments, became hours as time seemed to slow for Lightning as she squeezed the trigger of her gunblade but still the werewolf pressed on and leaped high into the air with its teeth bared and claws ready to rip her to shreds.

A giant anchor was suddenly slammed into the wolf's side; before it was knocked into the air by a searing hot jet of water that Lightning instinctively leapt away from.

" Watch out." A deep, resonating voice came from above her.

Lightning looked up to see the tall metal man she had met at the beginning of the match towering over her and pointing behind her. She turned to see the golden boomerang flying at her again just in time to knock it out of the way with her gunblade and send it flying back to its owner who charged up the river, with Cho'Gath following only a few paces behind her.

For the first time since the battle had began Lightning felt a slight twinge of fear well up inside her as she stepped back toward Nautilus. She wasn't entirely sure how much fight she still had left in her. Blood still trickled from her wounds, and she was still mentally and physically exhausted from the mage's assault.

But as always she had no choice. It was live or die, and Lightning was never one to accept the idea of death as an option. It was one of the qualities that had kept her alive during missions with the Guardian Corps, and what drove her to fight on against the fal'Cie. To defy her l'Cie Focus.

Death was never an option.

Her own war cry drowned out the one from the ranged warrior as Lightning surged forward. A new determination and fire burned in her crystal blue eyes as she focused on her first target.

The raven haired woman had no time to react to Lightning's flurry of jabs and slashes. Each strike connected with their intended target. A slash to the back of the thigh threw the woman off balance. Lightning swept her feet out from under her, but her body didn't even hit the ground before she was lifted up by the force at which her body met with the gunblade that slashed up into her stomach.

There was no time to watch the woman's body fall into the river and melt away in the signature blue light. Lightning barely dodged a sweep of claws aimed at her face. She ducked and then shifted back, but this put her between the Cho'Gath and the wolf.

The splashing water behind the wolf that was accompanied by a towering shadow told her that the iron giant was still with her. She raced to think of a plan. The werewolf was forcing her to take steps backwards every time she dodged a strike from its claws.

Any plan that had formed in Lightning's mind vanished when she felt herself bump up against the trunk of a tree. Her eyes went wide for a moment and she raised her gun blade to defend herself, but there was no where to go now.

A rumble shook the earth beneath her feet and the wicked spikes that had ruptured the ground beneath Katarina's feet before shot out from the river bed and into her feet. Now crippled Lightning had no means of retreat. The throbbing pain in her foot made her nauseous, and her head swam from the overload of pain and trauma. Lightning could do nothing now except grit her teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

The wolf loomed over her now and she could feel it's breath on her neck, and she knew she had no chance to stop it. She had pushed her body far passed it's limit, so she stood there, bleeding from her arms and legs with a spike in her foot as she watched the wolf's maw grow ever closer. Death hung over her now and Lightning stared back at it while she awaited her defeat. Still Lightning showed no trace of fear. The knowledge that she would be resurrected to fight again gave her a sense of security. Despite her stubborn cling to the idea that death meant that she had failed.

A purple glow surrounded her for a brief second before Shen appeared out of thin air behind the werewolf.

This was enough to halt the wolf's advances and it turned to face the ninja who had shielded Lightning from it's jaws and swung at him. Shen nimbly dodged the attack and shifted back a few steps. The wolf gave chase continuing to swipe at him. With patient steps Shen guided the wolf out to the center of the river and then suddenly dashed forward. This gave the beast no choice but to attack him. When he did this a giant crystal arrow flew from between the branches of the trees and slammed into Cho'Gath who had moved forward in an attempt to take a bite out of Shen.

With both creatures occupied now Katarina appeared directly in the center of the chaos in her signature cloud of smoke. Lightning could only watch helplessly from her spot under the tree as the redhead began what appeared to be some form of complex blade dance.

Although it appeared that she was simply spinning in a useless circle, Lightning's keen eyes could see the ever so slight flicks of the woman's wrists as they pulled knives from her belt and hurled them with deadly accuracy at her enemies until every knife on her belt was now sticking out from one of the two enemies. Howls, roars and screams of pain filled the air as the two bodies fell to the ground and where both enveloped in the soft blue light of death.

Lightning's vision began to blur as she sat slumped under the tree she had been pinned to. The water around her flowed red from the blood that continuously flowed from her wounds and only served to amplify her pain. But she hadn't the strength to move anymore, she had sustained too many injuries and even as battle hardened as she was, even her soldier instincts and adrenaline weren't enough to help her move.

A gentle and caring hand fell on her shoulder, and she could hear the muffled voice of Ashe, but her voice only blended with the chaotic beating of her own heart as it raced to keep her alive.

_Lightning you are badly injured. I am going to step in for a moment and return you to base. _Tochi's voice was distant in her mind, unlike before where it had felt as though their minds where one.

The still odd but now familiar tingling sensation of the summoning magic washed over her body and her vision was clouded over. She closed her eyes and felt her body seem to go completely numb, which she welcomed right now. When she reopened her eyes, she was standing on the stone platform again. But not for long. As soon as she felt solid ground beneath her feet again she collapsed to her knees from the lingering pain that rushed back to her senses.

After a moment, the pain began to dissipate, and her wounds healed until she was able to stand again with no trouble. She took in a deep breath as her gloved hands ran over her body. Her clothing was ripped and torn even more now, and there were still dried blood stains on her vest, skirt, and her skin where the wolf had struck her.

Though she had been healed Lightning still felt the fatigue of battle. From here she would have to push herself even further if she was going to win this.

_You're alright now, when you are ready, I will reward you for your efforts and you can return to battle._ Tochi's voice was kind and held a hint of concern.

Lightning felt herself smile at this, she appreciated it on some level. It was apparent that this summoner thought of her as a partner. Not just a pet on a leash as the fal'Cie tended to treat the people of Cocoon.

Lightning took a moment to gather herself and still her mind for the fight ahead, and when she was ready she asked Tochi what to do next.

_Speak to the shop keeper, and pick two of the power gems that you would like._ Tochi said in a friendly tone that sounded very proud.

This idea intrigued Lightning, so she walked over to the shop keeper and eyed the gems that were on display. A dark red gem with a golden sword inscribed on it caught her attention.

_What does this one do? _She asked in her mind while pointing at the item in question.

_That one increases your strength by a grand amount, a perfect choice for you I think._

Lightning definitely liked the sound of that. After picking up the gem and admiring it for a moment it melted into her hand as the other two had, and she instantly felt empowered as the magic washed over her and tingled across her skin. She took a few practice swings to test her new found strength. After a few basic motions the champion relaxed her sword arm and nodded to herself. Satisfied with this new power. This was definitely looking like it would be something she could get used to.

_Take one more._ Tochi urged.

With a nod of her head she surveyed the remaining badges until another red one caught her eye. This one had two purple swords carved into it. Instead of asking Tochi she decided to find out what this one did on her own. So far she had learned that the gems with swords on them increased her strength or reflexes, and she liked that idea.

However this one did not make her feel stronger. It made her body feel lighter, and she found that she was able to swing her gunblade even faster than normal. When she took off from the platform it felt as though she could almost run on air from the speed at which her legs carried her back up the middle lane.

This time as she approached the outer turret, she found herself eager to fight again, ready to test herself against these magical beings. But her confidence was suddenly stripped away the instant she reached the center of the lane where the turret should have stood.

Nothing but a pile of rubble remained of the turret that had stood watch over the lane. Lightning skidded to a halt when she reached it. The sight that greeted her was a gruesome image that burned itself into her mind.

Katarina and the archer woman lay side by side with deep gashes across their mid sections. The anchor wielding giant was nothing more than a soulless heap of metal on the ground in front of them and only a foot in front of him was the body of Shen who looked as though his killer had intended to slice him to pieces.

None of these wounds matched the other champions that she had seen. Cho'Gath would have left teeth marks and spikes in their bodies. There were no giant scratch marks on any of them that would have been a tell tale sign of the werewolf, and even the gashes on the female champions did not match the four bladed boomerang.

Lightning did a quick recollection in her head, and realized that there was one champion unaccounted for. But she did not know who it was since they had not shown themselves during the duration of the match until now.

A flick of her wrist transformed her gunblade to it's ranged state. With careful steps and her gun held at the ready she moved forward while keeping a careful eye out for the culprit of her teammate's deaths.

Clouds had began to form over the battlefield blocking out the light from the sun, and it cast a dark and eerie feeling over Summoner's Rift. Lightning stepped through the ever present fog that only served to make the soldier even more weary of her surroundings.

The dirt and grass crunched beneath her boots as she stepped over one of her fallen team members as they faded away in the sapphire light. Cautiously she inched her way out into the center of the lane, every sense was on high alert as her soldier instincts kicked into overdrive. She could clearly make out every moving blade of grass around her and each pebble that was blown across the ground by the ever so slight breeze that tousled her fuchsia colored locks.

Lightning stopped just passed the pile of dirt and stone that had once been their turret and waited for anyone, or anything to make a move. Her finger rested on the trigger of her weapon and she held it aimed forward ready to fire at any moment.

She didn't have to wait long. After only a moment of standing where she was, a high pitched war cry sounded from just behind her and she turned just in time to see and dodge the giant sword that was being brought down on her head.

Nimbly she dodged out of the way and with a flick of her wrist her gunblade was transformed and brought up just in time to parry a second quick strike from her attacker. Springing off her foot allowed the soldier to flip backwards and widen the tiny gap between them to at least a few yards, and this gave her a split second to look over her opponent.

Smoldering amber eyes were locked on to her, but were quickly hidden behind pearl white bangs that were buffeted by the sudden gust of wind that swept over the rift. Her attacker was a young woman with slightly tanned skin and a muscular build.

A green spiked shoulder pad adorned her shoulder. While the rest of her outfit was a worn and tattered white cloth wrap that was covered by a simple piece of leather armor to protect her midsection. A bulky sword belt adorned her hips and she wore a pair of leather boots that looked as though they had seen many years of wear and war. Much like the person who wore them.

But the thing that actually caught and held Lightning's attention was the broken sword the woman carried. Although it was broken the weapon was still the same length as Lightning's own gun blade, and from the looks of things it would be nearly three times the weight. The glove that adorned the woman's sword hand had some sort of marking on it that glowed with a strange light. It was an inscription that matched a similar design on her sword.

Lightning readied herself as the girl took measured steps toward her and pulled her sword arm back, giving her a warning that she was about to strike.

_Be careful, Riven is extremely strong, you might want to just run. _Her summoner's voice broke her concentration.

_I can handle this._ Lightning snapped, letting her annoyance show through.

Tochi attempted to say something back, but Lightning didn't even get a chance to make out what was said before Riven charged forward and swung her. Another parry blocked the heavy blow but the white haired warrior won the exchange this time and forced Lightning to give in under the weight of her swing and take a slightly weakened slash to her arm.

Completely ignoring the pain in her arm Lightning countered with a quick jab to Riven's stomach that was easily dodged with a short jump back.

There was no time for the new champion to recover before Riven charged again. Lightning dashed forward and met the attack with one of her own. Using her now augmented strength she pushed against the surprisingly strong warrior and forced her to pull her sword away. Lightning followed through with a flurry of quick jabs that were blocked with little to no effort.

Riven waited until there was a slight pause in Lightning's attacks and then returned her attacks with a series of long and heavy slashes that were still startlingly fast. The sounds of metal clashing together rang out over the rift as their battle raged on what felt like hours. It felt as though they were both perfectly matched. What one of them lacked in brute strength the other made up for in speed and agility. If they weren't on opposite sides Lightning knew that the two of them would make quite the pair of allies.

Lightning knew that if she was going to win this fight she would need a change in tactics. Amidst dodging and parrying Riven's heavy handed strikes her mind raced to come up with a plan. Eventually an idea struck her, and she hoped that it would work.

Carefully she watched the girl's movements, and waited for her opportunity. It finally came when Riven aimed high and attempted to bring her sword down overhead for a crushing blow. It took every bit of her strength for Lightning to not only block the attack but also deflect it.

This pushed the other woman back just enough to allow the soldier the ability to flip backwards through the air and greatly widen the gap between them.

As her body twisted through the air Lightning transformed her weapon back to its gun state before she landed gracefully on her feet, and immediately crouched low to the ground. With deadly accuracy she fired three rounds that were aimed directly between the enemy champion's eyes.

A bright emerald light burst from the runes on Riven's sword. In that same instant, the sword suddenly grew from it's broken state, into a full sword the size of a tower shield. The loud cracking sound of metal meeting stone filled the air as the giant sword was lifted up to catch bullets.

Lightning's jaw dropped in a mixture of fear, and admiration as the girl lowered her sword with a triumphant smirk. Even elite soldiers from her world who were augmented to be absurdly fast with super human reflexes couldn't deflect bullets like that. This girl was going to be tougher than she had anticipated.

Without thinking the soldier lowered her gun and stood up from her crouch. Leaving herself completely open to attack, and Riven wasted no time in taking advantage of it.

The first strike came as a simple forward slash to close the gap. Lightning had to jump backwards to dodge it. The second was a graceful yet powerful swing that was made even stronger from Riven spinning on her heel to give it more momentum. Lightning managed spring backwards into another flip before it one connected, but the third strike was like nothing she had ever seen.

Riven leapt up high into the air and did a flip of her own. This kept the gap closed between them as she brought her sword down and slammed it into the earth. Only inches away from Lightning's foot.

A sound akin to the rumble of thunder filled Lightning's ears as the blade sundered the ground beneath it. A brilliant surge of magical energy erupted from around the sword and blinded her as the shock waves from it's impact knocked her backwards a few feet.

The agile soldier was able to catch herself in a spider like crouch. Before she could even begin to make a counter attack Riven raised her sword to the sky. The same bright light stung her eyes long enough for Riven to shift away from her and back to the center of the lane.

A confident grin played on Riven's lips as anger began to burn in Lightning's heart now. There was no way that she was going to just sit here and let this girl push her around. It was time to take this fight to a whole new level now that she had seen what this warrior was all about.

Lightning coiled like a tiger ready to pounce and eyed Riven who still stood proudly in the center of the lane. A deep breath helped her still her mind as she focused on her target. For a split second her eyes closed, and she took a moment to bring every other thought to a halt and push it from her mind until it was completely clear. All except for the crystal clear image of her enemy.

A deep and steady breath filled Lightning's lungs as she closed her eyes for only a split second. Slowly she exhaled the breath and opened her eyes. Then she charged.

Lightning slid to a halt just inches out of Riven's reach and connected a slash with her upper arm. Before she could be countered Lightning sprang off of her back foot to flip over and land behind Riven. As if she had expected this Riven spun on her heel to meet the calculated stab that had been aimed at her back.

The odd angle was difficult to hold and Lightning knew this, so she pressed on. Forcing her to either submit to the attack or stand in that awkward pose to fend her off. With a harsh forward jab Riven knocked Lightning away from her and was able to regain her footing which was bad, since she was now on the wrong side of the lane with her back to the enemy turret. This was also the perfect bait that she needed, and she held her ground against Riven's returning swings.

Lightning refused to let the white haired warrior push her backwards. Instead she used every bit of strength that she could muster to force Riven to block her angled strikes. Swinging up and down or from the sides Lightning made quick and decisive diagonal strikes in between jabs that wouldn't strike anywhere that would kill. They would only do enough harm to force Riven to waste her energy on blocking the supposedly pointless attacks.

Finally her chance came to end it all. Riven missed parrying a blow and was forced to step back. Lightning took her opportunity, and sprang up into the air while drawing her sword arm back and zeroed in on Riven's throat as her target.

Amber eyes locked with the soldier's own sapphire blues as Riven drew her own sword back to make her own attack. Time seemed to slow around them until their blades met in mid air and both of them were suddenly frozen where they stood, unable to move.

_Blue team victory!_ The announcer's voice called out.

The two warriors simply stared at each other in a daze. Still locked in their stance until the soft blue light of the summoning magic surrounded them both and called them from the Fields of Justice.

Lightning blinked a few times only to see darkness around her before it soon faded away and she stood face to face with Riven again.

They now stood in a round room atop a small stone platform. The room outside of the platform was dark until it was illuminated by a hanging globe above them that lit up like a lightbulb.

Riven broke their gaze for a moment and looked around at the other champions. The purple robed man was immediately seized by a group of what Lightning presumed where the summoners from the match and led away along with the giant monster Cho'Gath.

When their eyes met again Riven nervously held out a hand to her.

"Good game." She said with a shy smile.

Lightning blinked at the gesture for a moment. She was still in shock from the entire event of the match. But she didn't want to be rude so she awkwardly she accepted Riven's outstretched hand.

Inwardly she grimaced at the girl's strong grip, but made sure not to let any of this show on her face.

" Good game." Lightning repeated the words. Acting as if she had said it before even though she found the expression odd.

A slight nod of her head was the only other gesture made towards her before Riven turned away and swiftly exited the room, leaving Lightning standing there staring after her with a slight smile of admiration playing on her lips. Riven had certainly proven to be a formidable opponent and Lightning looked forward to dueling her again, if she stayed in this world that long.

A soft hand fell on her shoulder and this brought the soldier out of her thoughts and she turned to see the archer woman looking up at her with a friendly smile.

" Yes?" Lightning said with a raised eyebrow in a more harsh voice than she had intended.

The gloved hand left her shoulder instantly and the woman's expression became slightly more guarded than a moment before."I just wanted to say that you did well for your first time. Without you to distract Riven like that we might not have won. I am impressed and it is nice to meet you."

" Thanks...I guess..." She responded awkwardly.

Talking to strangers was never something that Lightning was any good at, so she rarely did it. Most of the time she preferred to go through her life unnoticed by most people since she didn't really know how to deal with them in the first place.

"My name is Ashe." The woman said as she held out her hand.

Lightning shook her hand, but did not say anything. It was cold like ice to the touch at first but then instantly warmed before she pulled away.

"I already know your name. It's Lightning right?"

The soldier nodded in response.

"You must have an electrifying personality to go along with a name like that." Ashe commented with a grin.

"Uhh...yeah...I guess." Lightning replied. This was all so awkward to her. Why was this woman even talking to her? Still she decided that it would be good for her to make an acquaintance in this world if she ever expected to get home, so she attempted to make conversation.

"Do you have any questions about the match?" Ashe broke the ice for her.

"Yeah...what's the point of them?" Lightning asked. This question had been floating around in her mind before the actual battle had begun.

Ashe laughed softly. The sound sent an odd sensation down Lightning's spine that she couldn't quite explain. "That's quite a complicated question. The simple answer is they are to test the champion's abilities in battle. The more extended answer is that they are to help keep peace between the city states of Valoran."

"I see...But why would you allow monsters to fight too?" Lightning was suddenly oblivious to the fact that she was supposed to be trying not to blow her cover. But still that must have been a question from other new champions too, right?

Ashe looked thoughtful for a moment before answering,"It is to contain them. Creatures like Cho'Gath would be devastating to our world if they were not controlled. At least here their power is put to good use. That's how the council sees it anyway."

Lightning shrugged."I suppose that make sense..."

The archer turned away and motioned toward the door before making her way through it. Lightning followed her to continue their conversation. But when they exited the chamber they were greeted by a crowd of young summoners in their signature black robes.

"Lightning! Over here!" A familiar voice called out from the back of the crowd.

It took a moment for Lightning to find the source of the voice that she knew belonged to her summoner, Tochi. A tall teenage girl with boyishly short sandy hair and emerald eyes waved to her.

"Tochi!" Ashe exclaimed excitedly as she led the way through the crowd and drew the young girl into a warm embrace. "You did so great. I'm proud of you." Ashe praised the girl while tousling her hair playfully.

"Haha, thanks Ashe. But Lightning did all the work. I was just along for the ride really." Tochi said as she looked over at Lightning. "You did a great job. I'm glad I got to be your first summoner."

Lightning did everything she could to not blush from the complement. It wasn't like when Amodar or her friends commented on her battle capabilities. This seemed genuine and more like she had earned herself a loyal fan.

"Thanks, Tochi." Lightning said wholeheartedly this time. This girl was easy to talk to and she found that refreshing.

"You're welcome." Tochi replied with a smile. "If you have any questions feel free to ask me. I was actually going to suggest that you join me in the Mess Hall for lunch a little later. I can answer all your questions then. For now unfortunately I have to get back to my studies for while."

Lightning was taken aback by such a helpful offer. "Yeah...that would be great." The soldier stammered.

"Tochi here is an expert on the inner workings of the League. While she's still only a Junior Summoner, she knows more than most of the Master Summoners of the League." Ashe commented proudly like the mother of an honor student.

"That's not true...I still have a lot to learn." Tochi said with a slight blush. "But still. I suppose we have a plan then Miss Lightning?"

"You bet." The soldier nodded with a slight grin. She liked this girl already.

"Great! I'll see you later then." Tochi replied before excusing herself with an ever so slight bow of her head.

Ashe as well turned to leave, but only after saying, "I'll see you another time Lightning. Unfortunately I have duties to attend to. I hope we get to fight together again soon. Until then, farewell and I hope that Tochi can help you."

Lightning thought she saw the woman grin and wink at her before she turned away but the soldier dismissed it as her imagination. Obviously it was just the mental exhaustion from the match playing tricks on her mind. Yer her eyes lingered on Ashe as the light that beamed in through the glass in the ceiling made her hair sparkle like freshly fallen snow.

Once she turned the corner Lightning snapped herself back to reality and slipped away from the crowd of summoners before someone else noticed her. But she only made it a little ways down the other hall before she stopped and thought, _Where's the Mess Hall?_

* * *

**_Obviously I changed a few things about the hierarchy of summoners. I do not know if this is actually how it works based on the lore. I will explain the fine details of it all in later chapters. This is just from my own imagination so I apologize if it is nor lore friendly._**

**_Please be sure to leave me your thoughts! Writers love thoughts!_**

**_KZ_**


	4. How to Train Your Champion

**_Author's Notes - Thank you to everyone for your continued support and love for this story. This chapter took a while to write due to many distractions that kept me away from writing it. But I hope it was worth the wait for all of you. A special thanks to all of my wonderful friends who have inspired so many things in this story and have made special appearances in this chapter, and may make a few more as the story goes on. :)_**

**_Enjoy this chapter everyone!_**

* * *

Lightning shoved open the door to her room, tired, confused, and more frustrated than ever since she had joined the League of Legends. A light kick shut the door behind her, not even bothering with attempting to find any form of light the exhausted soldier shuffled across the floor of her quarters and flopped on the couch with a heavy sigh. With a groan she buried her face into the cushions as her mind wandered over the events of the day.

Meeting Tochi in the Mess Hall had proven to be an adventure all on it's own. The soldier had found herself wandering the halls of the League for hours before finding the place. Then, she had shared an awkward lunch with Tochi explaining every detail about the institute. From what the Void was, to the rules of the matches, all the while she had questioned Lightning about her past and origins which only served to make her nervous. Not wanting to blow her cover before she could find out how accepting people in this world were of magic, Lightning had resorted to very vague answers to the girl's questions.

All the information and trying to make sense of it all had left Lightning with a pounding headache, under normal circumstances, she would have simply taken a pain killer to get rid of it. But this world simply wasn't that advanced. So she had wandered back to her room, and she laid there in the dark letting her mind do whatever it felt like.

As expected, it drifted to thoughts of her sister, and her friends, and she wondered if she would ever see them again. Quickly she shoved that last idea out of her mind. She would see them again, no matter what it took. If it came to it, she would fight her way out of this world...

Soft knocking on her door drew Lightning away from her thoughts and her eyes snapped open as she realized that she had nearly fallen asleep. With her headache mostly gone away, the soldier sat up and crossed the room to answer the door to find a girl with long raven hair and fair skin standing there, with a hopeful look on her face and a piece of parchment in her hand.

" Can I help you?" Her tone was harsher than intended, but that didn't seem to scare the girl away.

" Yes, at least I think you can. Are you Lightning?"

A simple nod was her answer.

The girl cleared her throat and looked down at the ground for a moment to gather her words before she looked back up at the champion who stared at her with an impatient and expectant look.

" My name is Gabrielle, I'm a new summoner here at the League, and I'm attending the classes that are provided here to learn about magic and perfect my abilities. As a project, all of us first year summoners have been assigned a champion whom we must ask to aid us in a staged practice match, and I am to be partnered with you for this if you agree."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. " How exactly was I selected for this job?" She asked this in a stern tone as her eyes narrowed a bit. She was told that the Champions were here to fight, not help with magic school projects, and besides that she had bigger things to worry about.

" All the champions are randomly selected as candidates from all the different regions and city-states. Although some summoners had already chosen their champions, I was allowed to choose from a list of the Piltoveran champions, and I saw you on the list. They told me you were new to the League, and I am as well. So I thought perhaps it might help you get more acquainted with everything."

" I see..."

Lightning took a second to think over the idea. It reminded her of when Serah was younger and in High School, she had been assigned homework to interview her older sister about her job in the military. At first Lightning had thought it was a stupid project and a waste of time, but once they had gotten started on it, the experience had turned out to be great bonding time for them.

" What exactly is the point of asking me for my permission? Couldn't you just summon me?" She was sincerely curious about this, since the last time she had been summoned for a match there hadn't been any warning at all.

" As a first year student here at the institute, the professors want us to learn to interact with our champions and get to know them. They say it helps create a stronger bond with them so that both parties do their best in a match." The girl looked nervous for a moment as she explained herself, probably expecting Lightning to just slam the door in her face.

The explanation swayed the soldier, understanding the importance of teamwork and bonding from her time in the Guardian Corp and from traveling with the other l'Cie. So with this in mind she nodded her agreement to help Gabrielle who's eyes lit up with excitement.

" Thank you so much Lightning. I'm sure we can learn a lot together."

For the first time since she had been in this world, Lightning smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. " Don't mention it. So when is this happening?"

" Within the next hour in fact, so if you want we can head to the class and you can meet our professor. I'm sure some of the other summoners would like to meet you too."

Nervously Lightning shifted where she stood. She wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of being put on display, but the more people she met here, the more information she could find. " Alright, lets get going then."

Gabrielle nodded to this and waited patiently for Lightning to lock the door before she led the soldier out of the Piltover wing and to the Grand Hall where they ascended a long spiraling staircase that took them to the second floor.

" This is where all the summoners go for their classes."

" Do all of you attend them?" Lightning asked as she looked around at how different this section of the place was. The walls here were made of a dark marble and seemed to buzz and pulse with magic in the very air around them as they stepped through a large archway at the top of the steps.

" Yes, all summoners of the Institute must spend four years studying magic and all its properties before they are allowed to summon champions for big important matches like city-state tournaments."

" I see, and you're only a first year?"

Gabrielle nodded. " Yes, but I've been studying magic since I was a child. Not everyone in Valoran is magically inclined, but those who are usually aim to attend the Academy of Magic, which is where you are now." She said this with a wide gesture around her.

" So the Academy is part of the League then?" Lightning was beginning to understand.

" You got it." The girl said with a smile.

They came to a large set of double doors that sat at the end of a short hallway, and Gabrielle opened only one of them and led the new champion inside. As soon as the door closed behind her, Lightning froze. Every face in the room turned to look at her and Gabrielle, and it did more than just make the soldier nervous. She despised being the center of attention and preferred it when she was left alone.

An older man who Lightning guessed was the professor spoke up in a booming yet wise voice to draw the attention away from them. " Ah, Gabrielle, how nice of you to join us, and you too Miss Lightning. Please, have a seat. We are about to begin our lesson."

Quietly the two of them took their seats at the back of the room, and Lightning listened intently to every word that the professor said. Recording it in her mind word for word perfectly. He spoke to the students about the process of properly summoning a champion, and although some of the details and terms were foreign to her, she understood a great deal of what he was explaining.

From what she gathered, it seemed that the summoners began by forming a mental link with their chosen champion, and then after summoning them to the battlefield, they worked through their magic to work in conjunction with them. While all of this seemed complicated, and would normally be remarkable to her, Lightning did not find the idea of allowing anyone to control her body appealing. But this also made her think back to her own first match, Tochi hadn't stepped in at all, and she wondered why.

A tap on the soldiers shoulder nearly made her jump out of her seat. But she managed to keep her cool and stoic face and turned to see who it was. Her own dark blue eyes met with the icy blue ones of Ashe the Frost Archer who had coincidently been in the match she was just recalling.

" Well hello again Lightning. I see you got talked into attending this too." Ashe said in a friendly voice with a smile.

A simple nod answered her, but instead of just turning away as she normally would, for some reason Lightning continued to talk to the woman. " Who is your summoner?"

Ashe pointed to Tochi who was sitting near the front of the class scribbling away on a piece of parchment. " Oh, I see." Lightning said with a hint of curiosity. This slightly explained why Tochi had been so lenient, she was only a first year student like Gabrielle.

However, Lightning was thankful for this, it would have been a pain to make a fool of herself by fighting with a more experienced summoner for control of her own body. Or worse, what if she had insulted them and been forced to leave the League? It might have completely erased any chance she had to return home. She wasn't sure if it had been fate, or luck that Tochi had summoned her, but she was certainly thankful for the turn of events that most likely saved her a lot of trouble.

" I see that you were assigned to work with Gabrielle." Ashe commented in a hushed voice so as not to disturb the class. " Lucky you, she is a bright young summoner. You two should work well together."

Lightning didn't exactly know what to say to this, since she didn't really know the girl so she resorted to just a nod before she turned to look back at the professor and listened once again to his lecture. He rambled on for the better part of an hour, and Lightning was beginning to think this really was just a waste of her time before he finally announced something important.

" Alright, now that is enough notes for today, we will proceed with the part of our lecture today that you have all been looking forward to. With a wave of his hands all the desks vanished from the room, and the different champions and summoners made their way to the outskirts of the room as instructed.

Lightning took her opportunity to look around the room. There were ten summoners including Gabrielle and Tochi who stood next to each other, forcing Ashe and Lightning to do this same, which she was strangely comfortable with. Besides them, seven other champions stood around the room next to their summoners. Some of them she recognized from her adventure around the league, and some others that she didn't and were a little more...exotic.

The professor looked to a young man after he cast a glance around the room. " Gino, where is your champion?"

The boy looked around himself as the other summoners in the room snickered. " Uh...he was here a second ago. Skarner where are you?" He called out the door as he looked down the hallway.

" Right here." Came a deep voice from above Lightning's head.

When she looked up, her eyes met with those of a giant blue scorpion. " Hello."

A surprised scream was Lightning's response as she instinctively jumped away from the wall and looked as though she had just seen a ghost.

The scorpion skittered his way down the wall and up to Lightning who continued to back away from the giant arachnid. He was nearly the size of a small pony, but looked almost as if his body was made of crystal. " You are new." Skarner said with a curious tilt of his head as if he was trying to identify something about her, " and not from this world."

With a nervous gulp Lightning looked around the room as the summoners and champions went silent. Some of them with curious expressions and others like Ashe and Gabrielle looked quite amused at the scene.

" What makes you say that?" Lightning asked him in a hushed tone despite all the eyes in the room being on her now. She especially watched Ashe's expression change from amusement to cold and serious with a slightly raised eyebrow.

So much for my cover story...

Skarner eyed her before extending a claw to point at her gun-blade. "That is not a weapon used by the people of Valoran." This caught the attention of everyone in the room and they all now eyed the weapon.

" If you are not from Piltover, then where are you from Lightning?" Gabrielle asked.

At first, Lightning did not answer, but only stood in the center of the classroom under the expectant stares of everyone around her. No idea of what to say or do came to her, she just stood there, frozen in a mixture of fear and embarrassment. Yearning to just run back to her room, wishing she was back home with her friends. Fighting the fal'Cie seemed a whole lot easier than being exposed as a liar in a place where it could cost her everything.

" Does it really matter where she is from?" A young man spoke up from behind her as he stepped forward. "We should accept all of our champions and summoners no matter what." He smiled at Lightning who only nodded at him, thankful for the diversion.

" Ceru is right." This time it was Ashe. With a serene smile and a slight wink at Lightning she stepped out into the center of the room. " I'm sure Lightning has a perfectly good reason for identifying herself as a citizen of Piltover, but now is certainly not the time to discuss such things." She cast an understanding smile toward the new champion who only stared at her in disbelief. This was certainly not how she had expected any of this to happen. Let alone had she ever thought that anyone in this world would stand up for her and accept her. Maybe there was still some hope left for this place after all.

The professor chuckled slightly, and this drew everyone's attention back to him. " Well, now that we have been introduced to our newest champion Lightning. We can continue with our lesson today." Lightning and Skarner returned to their summoner's sides as the man spoke. " Our goal today, is to practice Champion and Summoner interactions, and working to maximize their potential during a match."

He continued to explain the finer points of strategy and how it varied between caster type champions and physical damage dealing champions. But Lightning wasn't paying attention to him anymore, her mind was too fixed on the event that had just transpired. Her eyes drifted to stare at the scorpion who had just turned her entire covert plan upside down. Any hope she had of staying as secretive as possible had just crumbled at her feet in an instant. Now she would have everyone questioning her about why she had lied. Should she tell them the truth? Would anyone even believe her? All of it was so uncertain, and if there was anything Lightning absolutely loathed, it was that. Even in this crowd of people, she felt the urge to cry, but that wouldn't solve a damn thing. A nearly inaudible sigh fell from her lips while her gaze turned to the ground, and she stared at it blankly as if it would just melt away and she would be standing on Gran Pulse again with her friends.

A gentle hand on her shoulder pulled the woman away from those thoughts and back to reality. With distant eyes she looked to see Ashe smiling softly at her. " Are you ok?" This was spoken so softly that if Lightning didn't have the nearly super sonic hearing that she did, she might not have heard it. A slight nod answered the archer before the soldier's blue eyes returned to staring at the floor.

" Hey... come on." Ashe took Lightning by the hand and led the suddenly solemn looking soldier out of the classroom. Thankfully no one looked at them as they passed. Lightning didn't need any more reasons for people to question or stare at her.

Once outside the room Ashe released her hold on the soldier's hand, "I'm sorry about what happened in there." an understanding smile played on her lips.

" It's alright." Lightning's eyes stared at the door before she met Ashe's gaze. " I just didn't want anyone to find out about me." Admitting this felt foolish, but she knew since her secret was already out, she figured she might as well try and explain it to someone.

" What is your story?" The archer swayed slightly and looked at her curiously, showing no signs of judgment or hostility. "Maybe I can help you."

After a long sigh Lightning explained everything to the snow haired woman who just how she had been simply walking along on Gran Pulse with her friends, and then the rest was still just a hazy blur, and no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't recall anything beyond that. Then she told her about how she had ended up in Piltover and about how she stole the map of Valoran from the University. Ashe chuckled slightly at this, but let Lightning continue on about how she had come to the League, and that the summoners had simply assumed that she was from Piltover.

" So...thats it. Thats the whole story." Lightning sounded and felt more confident than before. It felt good to finally tell someone, like a weight was suddenly lifted from her shoulders and she could breathe slightly easier now.

Ashe stayed silent at first, with a thoughtful look as she mulled over all the information, but after only a short wait, she spoke with a smile. " I think I may know who can help you with this. Perhaps we could go and talk to them after the match."

Lightning's face lit up at this suggestion. "Really? Thank you." For the second time that day the soldier smiled. This was turning out to be a good day despite its rough beginning.

Ashe chuckled softly, and for some reason, this made the soldier even happier. The sound was some how...soothing and relaxing. But that feeling faded into one of confusion when those icy blue eyes locked with her own. They shimmered with an emotion that Lightning couldn't pin point. Her own eyes widened in surprise when the archer stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the soldier in a warm and friendly embrace.

Awkwardly at first she returned the gesture, this was certainly more forward than Lightning usually tolerated, but when the woman continued to simply hold her, she let herself relax and eventually tightened her hold. " Everything is going to be ok." Ashe said this in a hushed and caring voice. "We'll get you home to your sister."

"Thanks, I appreciate your help." Light said.

" You're welcome, and I apologize if that was a little forward of me, you just seemed like you could use it." An amused chuckled followed this as Lightning blushed more and tried to play it off casually.

" It's alright, to be honest, it kind of did feel good." She admitted this with a barely noticable smile.

" Well shall we return? I'm sure that our practice match will be starting soon."

Lightning nodded and then followed the archer back through the doors, sure enough, all of the summoners and other champions had lined up in their respective lines before a pair of doors that sat on either side of the podium stage of the classroom.

" Glad you two could make it back in time." A girl with long wavy hair and glasses said as the two champions entered and returned to their respective summoners. " Good luck to you Tochi and Gabrielle. You're going to need it." She said with a grin that caught Lightning's attention.

It wasn't until now that Lightning noticed the cold and calculating emerald eyes of Katarina staring at her. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest, next to her summoner, both of them wearing nearly identical expressions.

_How long has she been in the room, and why didn't I notice her before? _

The red-head grinned at her, everything about her demeanor felt sinister, and more so than before when she had fought along side her in the match before. Some thing about her and the summoner next to her just seemed...off.

" Maybe it's you that needs the luck." Lightning taunted back at the girl as her eyes narrowed in challenge. Now that her secret was out, she was not holding back anymore. " If I recall correctly, you and your champion weren't even quick enough to get a kill from me, the _new_ champion." This last part was accompanied by a smirk that mirrored the summoner's.

Katarina's eyes narrowed dangerously at the taunt as she stepped in front of her summoner almost defensively. "I'd suggest you do a better job of watching your back this time,_ soldier_. 'Cus I'll be stabbing it."

Lightning's smirk widened at the challenge but she remained silent and followed Gabrielle, Tochi, and Ashe through the door on the right, while Katarina and her summoner did the same.

The room that they entered was dark with several platforms arranged in a circle around one central stage, all of which were illuminated by a soft blue glow. The professor stepped up to the center of the tallest one as everyone took their places along the wall. When he was sure that everyone's attention was on him, he spoke.

" As you all know, in casual matches, a champion is merely summoned from anywhere within the League of Legends grounds. But in tournament matches, it is customary for each champion and their summoner to be announced as a formality. For this practice match I will have you each call your champions to their respective stands. We will start with the blue team." With this he gestured to the summoners on the opposite side of the room.

Gino stepped up first. " I choose Skarner." He said in a loud voice while the scorpion made his way up to the platform.

"Raye, announce your champion." The professor said as he motioned to the wavy haired girl who stepped forward confidently.

" My champion is Katarina, the Sinister Blade." Promptly the red-haired champion stepped up to the platform.

" Ceru." He nodded to the tall young man with light brown hair who had spoken up in Lightning's defense earlier, and he moved forward.

" I call Lux as my champion."

A shimmering light flickered off the walls of the room as a blonde girl in shining silver armor made her way to the platform. In her hand she held a wand that she twirled in her hand, and Lightning identified it as the source of the previous spectacle.

"Pheonix, you're next."

A young man who looked a little older than the rest with short copper-colored hair and blue eyes took his place next to his peers. "I call Draven."

" Aww yeah." A cocky and confidant voice came from the shadows as a tall man with spiky hair and a thin mustache sauntered his way up to the platform, twirling two oddly shaped axes that he then began to juggle as he stepped up onto the platform. " Hail to the king baby." He said with a wicked grin as he made a show of posing with his axes as if he owned the room.

"Noxians...I hate those guys..." This was muttered by a champion who stood just to the side of Ashe. At first, Lightning nearly mistook him for Hope, he looked so similar. With his blonde hair and soft features, and his more modern style of dress compared to the other champions around her.

" And now you Sam." The professor said with a nod to a girl with short black hair.

She did as the others had, and announced her champion. " I call Fiora, the Grand Duelist."

This particular champion caught Lightning's attention. She was a tall and fit woman, in a tight fitting blue outfit with a low cut collar and a stylishly large hat with a rapier stepped up onto the platform with confidence and grace. She looked down from the platform at Lightning with a haughty grin. " I hope that our new champion will be a worthy opponent for me." Her voice had a thick accent and her tone was a bit snobby, but Lightning only blinked at the challenge.

" Now for the purple team." The professor said.

Tochi stepped up first. " I call Ashe, the Frost Archer and Queen of Freljord as my champion."

Lightning did a double take between Tochi and Ashe as the snow-haired archer gracefully made her way to her spot. Somehow the knowledge of the fact that Ashe was royalty drastically changed how she looked at the woman. Now she stood out among every one to the soldier, and she noticed that there was a distinct aura about the Frost Archer that she had not noticed before. As she stood beneath the ethereal amethyst colored glow, the light made the golden accents on her cowl and cape that flowed from it glint and shine brightly, and Lightning now noticed the insignia at the base of the cape that obviously represented her nation. She held herself with a look and sense of pride and dignity that made Lightning admire her just a little more than she had a moment ago.

Gabrielle now moved forward. " I call Lightning as my champion." She said this proudly, and Lightning held her head high as she approached the platform and stepped onto it. Making sure to do her best to represent her faithful summoner who despite the embarrassing scene earlier, still remained positive about putting her trust in the soldier. Before the next summoner stepped forward, Lightning turned to face Gabrielle.

" Don't worry, I'll make you look good." She said with a bold smile that the girl returned.

The next champion that was called was the boy who resembled Hope, apparently named Ezreal. After him was Shen, the ninja who had been in Lightning's previous match. He glanced at her briefly, but otherwise made no motion toward her. The last and final champion was the most interesting out of all of them.

" I summon. Hecarim, the Shadow of War."

There was a still silence in the room when at first nothing appeared. But in the next moment, a brilliant magical fire erupted from the platform before the summoner and from it a rearing centaur that cackled wickedly appeared from them. It had sapphire blue flames that licked down his back and resembled a horse's mane and tail, and looked as if it's body was not covered in armor, but was made of it. " Behold the might of the Shadow Isles." He cried in a booming voice that echoed off the walls and sent a chill down Lightning's spine, she was certainly glad that this fearsome creature was on her team.

A nod from the professor was the answer to this display before he raised his hands up in a showy manner. " Let the battle begin."

He said and this was the last thing that Lightning saw before the purple light around her suddenly grew and blinded her to the point that she was forced to shield her eyes behind her arm. A second later, she lowered it to find herself standing in the same empty black space as she had before her first match, and it disappeared almost instantly, and she stood on the platform of Summoner's Rift along with her team mates.

Lighting took a moment to look around and re-acquaint herself with the battleground. It was the same as it had before, and she took a deep breath to still her mind and body. She knew what to do this time, and she made a promise to herself to do her best here. It would not do to gain the confidence of her new found friends only to make a fool of herself.

_Are you ready Lightning?_ Gabrielle's voice whispered in her mind.

_You bet._ Was Lightning's answer as she moved over to what Tochi had informed her was called 'the shop'.

Without any prompting she picked up the familiar red gem with a dagger on it that she had been told to grab in the first match. A slight smile formed on her lips when she felt the powerful magic surge within her. This only served to make her even more determined and sure of the fact that she would be winning this battle.

_We are supposed to practice controlling our champions, and working together with them as a team. Are you comfortable with that?_

_Not really._ This was meant to be only to herself, but the champion forgot that their minds were linked and that Gabrielle had heard it.

_Well we can take it slow then. Perhaps we can start by just letting me take over to walk you to the lane._

After some consideration of the idea, she agreed. The least she could do for the girl was let her try, and see how it felt before making any concrete decisions. With a nod that she knew the girl couldn't see she focused and relinquished control of her body to the inexperienced summoner. It was the oddest sensation that Lightning ever felt, and probably ever would experience, like watching a movie play before her eyes, that was filmed through her own eyes, but she couldn't control it.

Gabrielle was a bit clumsy with Lightning's body at first. You're so tall, this is awesome. The summoner commented as she finally found her balance and made her champion wander off the platform with a completely uncharacteristic and girly bounce in her step. Lightning groaned inwardly as she could hear the snickering of her fellow champions behind her.

" Good luck Lightning!" Ashe called as she bounded toward the left lane that Lightning had gone to last time.

This time was different however. Gabrielle guided Lightning to the right lane that Shen had gone to before, and she was alone. Intrigued by this the soldier tried to quicken her pace and instinctively draw her gun-blade but instantly grew frustrated when she was reminded that she was not the one in control.

_Hurry up would you, and draw your weapon, you should never approach a fight with your guard down._

Right...sorry. Gabrielle replied in a surprised voice. After working for a moment and stumbling a little the girl was finally able to guide Lightning into a slow jog and she fumbled with drawing the gun-blade from it's sheath. But unlike the experienced champion, she did not know how to hold the weapon properly and grasped it loosely in both hands pointed awkwardly up at the trees. Just from what she had observed, Lightning knew that the girl was not going to be able to fight this way. She simply did not have the natural dexterity or knowledge of gun-blade combat to be efficient in battle with it.

_Let me have control of my arms at least._

_You're right, I have no idea how to handle this weapon of yours_.

Lightning felt sensation return to her arms, and she instantly adjusted her hold on her weapon as they neared the outer turret. When they reached it, Gabrielle stopped and her champion took the pause as an opportunity to analyze her surroundings. This lane was nearly identical to the other one she had been in, the only difference was the fact that everything such as the bushes and turret were set on the right side instead and the mouth of the river was now on her left.

_Now, be careful when you're walking forward, you do not want to set yourself up for an ambush by being too hasty._

Her summoner obeyed her instructions as the minions waddled past them and mindlessly began beating on each other.

It wasn't long before their lane opponent showed themselves. Fiora stepped out from the shadowy fog, her eyes were clouded over and her movements were jerky and awkward. Obviously she had made a similar deal with her summoner.

Lightning stepped out into the lane at Gabrielle's command and began swatting away at the minions as Fiora did the same. Neither summoner appeared to want to make a move on each other now, and their champions didn't seem to mind this idea. They went on like this for a while, both champions keeping a sharp eye on the other and keeping track of their movements. Lightning was only waiting for Gabrielle to give up control so that she could charge.

A slight change glinted in Fiora's eyes as her stance shifted to a more proper one for a finesse fighter like the duelist. This told the soldier that it was time to fight. After relaying this information to Gabrielle, she instantly felt her body return to her control.

" Prepare to die." This was the only warning that was given by the duelist before she lunged forward and slashed at Lightning's stomach.

Expecting this sort of bold initiation, Lightning nimbly side stepped and parried the attack, and returned it with a heavy handed slash of her own that connected with her enemy's arm. Fiora had come prepared however and leapt gracefully backwards to dodge Lightning's next swing.

The two champions backed off from each other, both waiting and watching for their next move. Again it was Fiora who started the skirmish. A quick jab to the shoulder caught Lightning off guard, but otherwise was a neglegable attack that didn't even phase the soldier who didn't even bother to move away, but took her opportunity to return the attack with a quick stab of her own to the champion's stomach. This caused the woman to groan in pain and quickly move away from Lightning who smirked at her small victory.

" I've had bee-stings that hurt worse than that." She mocked the other champion, despite the knowledge that the attack was only meant as a test.

Fiora glared darkly at this comment, and it seemed to ignite a fire in the duelist, " You'll pay for that remark you insolent peasant." To underline her statement the Grand Duelist thrust her rapier into the air in Lightning's direction.

Her words earned her a vicious snarl from Lightning who sprang forward and unleashed a blurry series of slashes that left her enemy stunned where she stood and covered from her chest to her feet in red streams of her own blood. But Fiora wasn't finished just yet, when she recovered enough to find that none of the wounds were life-threatening, she turned to see Lightning landing on the ground from a twisting flip through the air.

When the soldier's feet touched the ground, Fiora gave her no time to steady herself and sprang forward, landing a deep stab between Lightning's ribs, and she smirked when she heard the woman's cry of before her enemy could react she hopped away and positioned herself behind Lightning's own minions.

Fiora lunged again, with her rapier up to guard her from Lightning who sprang toward her. A quick dodge to the right of the first swing kept her safe, then another feint to the left brought her within perfect striking range. With the reflexes of a tiger who had finally caught it's prey, before Fiora could even breathe her next breath, her stomach had already been sliced wide open.

Before the light faded from the Grand Duelist's eyes, Lightning stood over her, feeling a stroke of spite find it's way to her heart, remembering the woman's snobby taunt from earlier. Gingerly the soldier lifted the brim of Fiora's hat and looked her dead in the eyes, " I may be a worthy opponent to you, but to me, you were just another battle."

With this Lightning let go of the hat and began to make her advances on the turret, wanting to be rid of it before the enemy champion would return to the lane. But she only made it a few paces before Skarner, the giant crystal scorpion burst from the bushes.

" Feel my sting!"

Lightning could only scream in pain and agony as the barb from the arachnid's tail sunk deep into her shoulder, and began dragging her off the lane and into the water beside the lane. For a moment, her body was frozen, covered in a thin layer of crystal, giving her no ability to move or fight back. The moment seemed to last for an eternity, all the soldier could feel was pain, until she was thrown into the trunk of a tree and the scorpion ripped it's stinger away, leaving a bleeding gash in her clothing and skin that quickly stained the entire left half of her body a deep crimson red.

The blood dripped from her body into the water around her legs, sending streams of now black water all around her, letting everything and anyone around the river know that she was injured. But she didn't care about that now, with some struggle, the new champion stood up, with rage filled eyes locked on the scorpion who laughed at her and flexed his claws in challenge. Everything from him revealing her secret, to how she had gotten lost in this world, to being turned into a fal'Cie slave all because she wanted to rescue her sister from a mess that her idiot boyfriend got her into welled up in her mind. All of it only drove Lightning's anger higher, until all the warrior could see was a red haze of anger and blood. Fight. Thats what she had to do, if she was ever going to get home, see her loved ones again, and be rid of this damn l'Cie curse.

Gabrielle was silent, although she watched what was going on, she dared not interfere, but she took careful mental notes as Lightning's eyes focused on the scorpion for a brief second. The summoner could see exactly how this champion calculated her strategy, in what seemed like milliseconds.

Without any further warning, Lightning rushed to her enemy's side where she made a long quick slash to Skarner's legs. After knocking the scorpion off balance this way by cleaving her blade through all four of his legs on one side, she gracefully flipped to his right side, while dragging the tip of her gun-blade over his back as she landed. Another swift slice to his second set of legs left him with only one to stand on while he attempted to keep himself upright with his claws. In a desperate attempt to bring the flighty soldier down along with him, he made a quick slash with his tail that only caused Lightning to react by leaping ever so slightly away from it. A quick spinning slash severed his tail from his body and sent it splashing into the water as Skarner howled in pain from being torn asunder. Lightning finished him off by leaping in front of him, if the creature was capable of forming a look of utter horror, he would have.

The barrage started with a simple arching slash that sliced through the tough exoskeleton of Skarner's chest. Somehow, the scorpion lived long enough to feel the heavy violent kicks from the enraged soldier just before a slash across the eyes cut off his left him in pure agony as he wailed in pain and grabbed at his attacker with his claws in a frenzy before it all finally came to a crashing halt. Lightning raised her gun-blade high above her head, and then shoved the weapon deep into the tough skull of the scorpion.

However, her victory was short-lived, she stood in the knee-deep water, panting for breath as her body began to grow weak from the loss of blood. Dropping to one knee in the water the soldier struggled to keep herself together. I can't give up. Not now. She thought to herself, even her own mind felt week now.

Lightning, you need to return to base, your gravely injured.

No. I can fight.

To try and prove her point, Lightning forced herself to stand, but stumbled a bit when she did so, her head beginning to grow foggy and distant, until it was forced back to complete clarity when she felt the cold touch of a knife to her throat and a second one pressed to her back, then heard the unmistakable, bitter, sinisterly sweet voice of Katarina in her ear. " Looks like you forgot to watch your back again, soldier."

Lightning stood back on the platform, her fit of rage had subsided, she hadn't even opened her eyes during her death state. But when here steely eyes opened again, she felt...calm...and somehow more at peace that she had felt in years. Long before Serah had ever met Snow, and dragged them all into the nightmare that eventually led to her being here.

_Are you ok now_? Gabrielle asked in a concerned voice.

_Yes, I am fine. Can I make you a deal?_

There was a silence in her head as she waited for the girl's response, which was a yes.

_Let me do this on my own, I'll make it up to you._

_Alright. I trust you._

With a curt nod to herself and a quick stop at the gem shop, Lightning stepped off the platform. When she did so, a brilliant flash of light signaled the arrival of another champion. Curiously, she turned to see that it was Hecarim, the demonic looking centaur. After a moment, an idea came to her and she approached the large creature as he trotted down the steps.

" Hey, Hecarim was it?" She said in a slightly timid voice that still got the centaur's attention, he stopped and looked down at her with an impatient stamp of his hoof.

" Yes?" He asked this in a harsh tone that made Lightning's bones tremble, but she held her composure.

Lightning tilted her head to the side with a slight grin and pointed to his back. " Can I get a ride?"

* * *

Swain sat back in his chair in the darkness of the Noxian lounge. His bird Beatrice ruffled her feathers slightly at his reaction to the match as he lightly ran his fingers down her back while he watched the match unfolding before him. The match was broadcast to the lounge via a mix of magic and Hextech technology.

" She certainly is interesting." Darius commented next to him.

" I agree, and it is true that she is unaligned with any city-states?" Swain questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Darius only nodded.

" Then we shall change that..."

* * *

Ashe stood in the center lane of Summoner's Rift, along with Ezreal and Shen, they were engaged in what felt like a never-ending fight to defend their turret from the enemy. Shen was doing his best to protect the two ranged champions from the constant onslaught of axes flying their way from the cackling Draven, and deflecting the daggers from Katarina, as well as dodging Lux's magic. With every skirmish, the enemy advanced further toward their turret until they were backed underneath it. Being forced to cower under it for cover as their minions were continuously beaten back in seconds.

" The storm is here!" Lightning shouted as Hecarim lept clear over their comrade's heads and into the very center of the battle. Bullets flew, and cries of pain filled the air as Lightning and her mount unleashed a devastating attack on the enemy champions who were forced to back away from the center turret.

With a slight kick of her heels Hecarim responded and charged forward as Lightning switched her weapon to its blade-mode. Swiftly the centaur accelerated to top speed, chasing after Draven who broke away from the group and tried to make a run for the river. But he was cut off as Hecarim lunged forward and stamped him in the chest with his hooves and swung his giant glaive, leaving a deep gash in the Noxian's stomach, the centaur's rider followed this as he turned for her to make a long sweeping slash with her own weapon, effectively cleaving the poor man in half.

They wasted no time in going after the others, Katarina stood with readied blades and Lux began twirling her wand, most likely winding up a spell of some sort.

" Hecarim, go for Katarina." Lightning said, the centaur agree'd with this and bolted forward without hesitation. With a grace and power that the soldier hadn't expected from the demonic half-horse, Hecarim leapt forward over the assassin's head to shield his rider from the stream of daggers that flew at them. He knocked most of them away, and the two that remained struck him in the side that he simply ignored. As he flew, Lightning took her opportunity to make a quick jab at the woman's ribs. But this was deflected as Katarina parried the blow and suddenly vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

The rest of their team finally pulled themselves together. Ashe moved forward behind Shen who made an effective wall, she loosed a volley of arrows into the air that dropped down to make a line of ice across the battlefield, stopping Katarina's movements to return to the safety of her turret.

Noticing this opportunity, Hecarim looped around a large set of rocks that sat next to the lane, his hooves splashed through the water and brush of the river before galloping back into the lane and cutting off the assassin's retreat. Simultaneously he and Lightning slashed Katarina across the stomach and chest as they rushed past her making their way to the other side of the lane and back into the river and the cover of the dark fog.

Katarina sprang back to her feet and chased after the duo with Shen and Ashe hot on her heels, leaving Ezreal to be snared by Lux's spell.

Water splashed all around them as Hecarim and Lightning rode at a blistering pace for the far lane. Knowing that the assassin would be hot on their heels. But as they neared the dragon's den, Skarner appeared from a small path that led into the thick jungle, with Fiora close behind. This forced Hecarim to slide to a stop and Lightning immediatly looked behind them to see Katarina running toward them with murder in her eyes.

" Jump over them!" Lightning yelled as she kicked the centaur forward, he reared up with a howling roar and stampeded toward the enemy. Skarner accepted the challenge and skittered forward, making a long sweep with his tail that Hecarim leapt over, but when he landed, Fiora took her attack of opportunity to jab the centaur in the center of the chest. Hecarim slashed around him sending the duelist flying away from him, who only lunged for the rider on his back.

Fiora leapt to slash at the soldier's throat, to dodge it, Lightning leaned back and this unbalanced her from her seat on the centaur's back who bolted forward and out from under his rider just as Katarina also landed on his back and grabbed the red cape of her enemy's uniform. Between the duelist and the assassin, Lightning had no choice but to let herself be dragged down and slammed into the river. Her eyes stung from the water and her natural instinct to breath almost caused her to drown, but she was able to force herself up and break the grip of her attackers. As soon as she surfaced the soldier twisted her body to kick them both away from her enough so that she could roll and then scramble to her feet and spring into a back flip to put some distance between them.

Her feet touched the ground but she had no time to stay there as she caught the sight of two axes flying at her through the ground. With the lightning quick reflexes she was named for the warrior managed to adjust her balance and leap overt them, when she landed, Katarina and Fiora were on top of her again, but this time she parried Fiora's jab to the ribs and deflect both of Katarina's blades. A quick leap back widened the gap between them again, but Katarina cut her off by teleporting behind her and making two quick slashes at her back. In response, Lightning ignored the stinging gashes in her back and spun gracefully, dragging her gun-blade in a whirlwind strike around her, knocking both of the champions away from her and effectively ruining Fiora's flurry of slashes.

After a split second calculation, Lightning turned and charged Katarina who hurled a series of throwing knives at the soldier. All she needed to dodge them was a quick flip over the woman's head to land behind her. But the assassin wasn't falling for that trick, she brought her blades up to block Lightning's over head swing and knocked it away. Not giving up just yet, the soldier adjusted herself as Katarina turned on her heel and brought both of her knives down and sliced into Lightning's shoulders.

Running on pure adrenaline now, Lightning surged forward and jabbed the pommel of her weapon into the assassin's already wounded stomach, causing her to double over in pain and pull the knives away. A quick uppercut to the jaw sent Katarina stumbling backwards, but the distinct rage in her emerald eyes told Lightning that she wasn't done yet either.

But both knew there was no time to drag this fight out, since Fiora was already coming in to have another go at Lightning with the rest of her team in tow, and the assassin could see Hecarim barreling down the river ready to clean up the fight.

Katarina initiated by tele-porting behind Lightning once again, but this was a wasted effort since her enemy bolted forward and then turned with both hands swinging her gun-blade in a heavy sweeping slash that sliced her throat clean open and sent her falling lifelessly back into the water of the river.

Lightning only had a few seconds to breath and savor her kill before the same pair of axes as before came hurdling down the river at her and barely missed her. When she turned to follow their path, she was stopped by Fiora flying at her and making a slash for her throat that she barely dodged, but in doing so, the razor-sharp rapier cut off the long strands of Lightning's a-symmetrical hair, making it now evenly short on both sides.

Immediately the soldier's hand flew to her hair, and she snarled at the realization of what just happened as Fiora stood with her rapier at the ready and a sickening smirk on her face.

" No one. Messes. With. My. Hair." Lightning growled darkly as her eyes narrowed and she snarled at the snobby duelist.

With an enraged war cry Lightning dashed forward just as Hecarim galloped past her to intercept Draven who was about to hurl an axe at her. A long sweeping slash knocked him to the ground as sparks flew from the heated battle between the two women behind him. Fiora was working to keep up with the quick and agile soldier. Their fight only lasted a few seconds before Lightning found the opening that she needed. In a matter of seconds, Fiora's rapier had been knocked out of her hand and sent spinning through the air while she was unceremoniously slashed across the stomach, tripped into to the water and stabbed for the killing blow.

Hecarim had kept Draven busy, but was not winning the fight by any means. So without a second thought Lightning scrambled forward and leapt onto the centaur's back to spring over his head and land behind the axe throwing champion, who turned to face her with a wicked grin. After deflecting the first axe that was thrown at her, Lightning charged, only to have the second axe slice her side open and then be impaled by Skarner who came out from a low set of bushes to the side of the river. Just as before he dragged his prey down the river.

When she was finally released, Lightning struggled with all the strength that she had left to stand, but found her body finally starting to give in to the pain of all the gashes and stab wounds she had suffered. Skarner had dragged her back to the center of the middle lane of the Rift, and there she laid on the ground clutching at her wounds as the scorpion stood over her. What little strength she had left allowed her to narrowly escape the stinger that threatened to stab her in the chest. But his claws cut off her retreat and clamped around both of her ankles and proceeded to toss her further down the lane where she tumbled like a rag doll across the dirt and grass.

_Lightning, can you get out of there?_ Gabrielle's voice was frantic, but faint in her slowly fading mind as Lightning watched the scorpion inch closer and didn't answer the girl.

Skarner stood over her now, his glowing eyes drilling holes through Lightning's soul as she was sure this was the end, until a giant crystal arrow slammed into the scorpion and encased him in a thick shell of ice. With the scorpion now frozen in place, Shen appeared before the soldier's eyes to shield her from any further attacks with Ashe directly behind him who ran over and dropped to her knees next to Lightning.

" Come on get up." Ashe said in a concerned yet still commanding voice as she placed her hands on Lightning's chest and whispered soft words in a language that the soldier didn't know.

Some of Lightning's smaller wounds suddenly healed and most of her pain subsided enough for her to scramble to her feet before the ice melted from the scorpions body.

" Are you ok now Lightning?" Shen asked over his shoulder as Ezreal and Hecarim filed in behind them, and the enemy team grouped up fully ready for a fight across the lane from them.

" Yes, thanks for the hand." She said with a nod to her saviors.

Shen dashed forward, effectively making a wall and gaining the enemy's attention. This made an opening for Ashe to loose a volley of arrows over the charging Lightning's head who leapt in to unleash a powerful blitz strike. On que, Hecarim charged in behind them, and cleaved Katarina and Draven, causing them both to stumble enough for Lightning to finish them off. Over their heads a glittering flash of lights cleaved through the enemy and caused the two main threats to howl in pain as they disappeared in the blue glows of death.

With only two remaining now, Lightning ignored Fiora who was swiftly taken down by a full volley of ice arrows from Ashe. Leaving only one. Lux.

The rest of her team ran to push the assault of the only remaining turret in the match, leaving Lightning alone with the little blonde mage staring at each other. Lightning remembered her last encounter with a mage, it was the purple robed man that floated ominously across the battlefield and had assaulted her mind and nearly gotten her killed. She made a mental note to go about this fight far more carefully.

Without warning, Lux twirled her wand and sent two shimmering balls of light flying through the air. Not knowing exactly what to do about these, Lightning dodged the first one only to be hit by the second one and be ensnared by a prison of light beams all around her. With no ability to move another blinding light landed before her as the beams around her dissipated. Wasting no time, the soldier dashed forward, but as she stepped through the orb. Her vision went white, and her mind was flooded by crystal clear images of her walking on Gran Pulse with the rest of the l'Cie. There was a vision of her touching a statue of a forgotten fal'Cie, and then the visions faded as quickly as they had surfaced.

When her vision cleared, Light only had time to see the blonde girl in silver armor chanting while her wand spun in a circle between her hands, and to hear her shout, " For Demacia!" before she was blinded by a dazzling display of prismatic colors of all shades and hues and then darkness...

Lightning opened her eyes again to find that she stood in the summoning chamber again, surrounded by the young magic students and her fellow champions. But her mind didn't register any of it, she simply stared at the girl named Lux across from her with a blank expression as she tried to process everything that just happened. How had she done that? What were those visions?

The other champions turned to leave, including Lux who Lightning had intended to follow but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Ashe stood next to her with a smile. " You fought well, I am impressed." The queen commented softly, but Lightning didn't listen, instead she bolted after the mage girl who was now out of the room.

Lightning dashed after her but when she made it to the classroom, she found that it was completely empty. Not giving up here, the soldier ran out of the room and down the hall until she reached the staircase that lead down into the Grand Hall. After a moment of searching, she spotted the girl heading for the central corridor. Without a second thought, Lightning hopped over the railing and landed square in front of the girl with a panicked, almost frantic look in her crystal blue eyes.

" Who are you, and what did you do to me in that match?" Lightning demanded as she reached out and roughly grabbed the small woman by the arm. This caused them to be swarmed by guards who already had weapons drawn.

" First of all, my name is Lux, and second I have no idea what you're talking about." Lux snapped as she yanked her arm out of the soldier's iron grip.

" When you hit me with that ball of light, I saw visions. How did you do that?" Lightning ignored the guards and locked eyes with the Demacian girl.

A wave of the girl's hand dismissed the guards, and she stared up at Lightning with a slight glare. " I do not know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." With this she started to walk passed the new champion who cut her off again.

" Please, I need to know anything about how you did that, lives depend on it."

Lux stopped and her expression instantly softened at the desperate and hopeful look in Lightning's eyes. With a slight sigh the girl looked down at the ground in thought, and after a few moments looked back up, " I honestly don't know. My magic has no ability to make anyone see visions. I'm not Malzahar or Nocturne."

Instantly, Lightning deflated and decided it was no use as Ashe skidded to a halt next to her with a confused look. " Lightning, is everything alright?" She asked in a concerned tone as the soldier shuffled past her without a word.

" Wait, Lightning, what's the matter?" Ashe continued to question her and follow along side the solemn warrior who only pushed her aside and kept walking toward her chambers.

" Just leave me alone..."

With this, Lightning jogged away down the hall, leaving Ashe standing there still confused.

Her jog became a full tilt sprint all the way to the door of her room that Lightning angrily kicked open and then slammed behind her. Once inside she couldn't help but pace back and forth like a caged animal as her mind raced over the events of the past few days. After being dragged here by fal'Cie knows what, she was now being shown conflicting visions of how she had gotten here. But given no answers, no direction. It was like the l'Cie curse all over again.

With a frustrated stomp the soldier halted her pacing and stared at the floor with her hands on her hips. As if the stone had been the cause of all her problems. What could she do now? With no leads, nothing to do except possibly rely on Ashe's idea that she might know someone who could help. But what if they couldn't help? What if she was just stuck in this fal'Cie forsaken world forever while her home was destroyed by the blasted Sanctum and their fal'Cie.

All of this grew to be too much as the memories of her friends, and Serah wafted through her mind, playing over and over like a broken record, until they finally stopped. Freeze framed in her imagination was a picture of Serah that replayed the moment when Lightning had held her in her arms. " Please...Save...Cocoon."

The memory of her sister's peaceful smile, and then of her being turned to crystal before her very eyes pushed Lightning over the edge. With a violent scream she kicked the coffee table next to her across the room. Sending it flying and clattering to the ground in front of her bedroom door.

" I'm sorry Serah..." Lightning whispered into the darkness, as she stood with her fists clenched while a single tear slid down her cheek. Nothing answered her...except for a soft knock at the door...

* * *

_**Thank you to everyone for reading this chapter, I hope it was worth the wait :)**_

_**Please be sure to leave me your thoughts, and look forward to the next installment!**_


	5. Knowledge is Power

_**Author's Notes: I appologize for this chapter taking so long to write. I have been very distracted by life lately and I am working on another story along side this one. So I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy everyone :)**_

* * *

Lightning stood leaning up against the door to her apartment with her head hung low. Her mind wandered over everything from Lux's magic showing her visions, to the battles themselves. Although she had a clue of how she had gotten here, she still had no way of getting back, and the clock was ticking. Although her brand hadn't changed and this worried her even more. Perhaps coming here had spared her of the l'Cie curse? But if it did...why was the mark still there? Distantly she wondered if a similar fate had happened to her friends, but right now it was impossible to know.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, and she debated the idea of just ignoring it. She wasn't in the mood to deal with any pesky summoners right now. But then again, she didn't have much choice, she was basically their puppet now. Another more persistent knock pulled her back from her thoughts again, and this time it convinced her to answer it.

At the door stood two women that Lightning did not recognize. But that was becoming normal for her in this world. It wasn't often that she seemed to meet the same person twice, except for Ashe and Tochi.

"Good evening Lightning." The woman to her right said, she was dressed in a purple top hat that did a good job of accentuating her dark brown hair, with a sleeveless short skirted dress of the same color schemes. The rest of her outfit was a mixture of belts and other trinkets. Over her shoulder was slung an old and strange looking rifle that Lightning didn't have the time to inspect.

"Uh...hi. " Lightning responded awkwardly as she eyed the taller woman who stood behind her.

"My name is Caitlyn, I am the Sheriff of Piltover, and I've come to speak to you about a rumor that has made its way to my ears and demanded my attention."

Suddenly nervous, Lightning shifted where she stood and raised an eyebrow." What rumor?"

Caitlyn stepped through the door and passed Lightning, who normally would have said something about it, but in this delicate case, she decided not to push her luck.

"A little birdy told me that you claimed to be a citizen of Piltover, although no records show of anyone by the name of Lightning in my city." Here Caitlyn paused as Lightning's eyes turned to the floor in defeat. " Normally, I would have someone punished for this sort of fraud. But, in this case, I feel an explanation is required for me to make an informed decision." A friendly and understanding smile came over her lips as Lightning looked up at her with hope in her eyes.

After a long sigh, for the second time that day, Lightning rehashed her entire story, including the new vision that she had seen when she came in contact with Lux's magic. Once she was finished with her tale, Caitlyn stood with her eyes cast toward the ground and her arms crossed, clearly deep in thought. It was only a few mere seconds, but still, to Lightning it felt like an eternity before the sheriff spoke again.

" Well Lightning, I believe your story. But my position forces me to still enforce some form of punishment."

Lightning nodded in understanding. "What sort of punishment?"

Caitlyn looked thoughtful again before she turned toward the woman who still stood in the doorway. "Instead of Punishment, I will simply have you do a favor for me. This is Vi." She motioned to the pink haired woman clad in an outfit that was a mix of body armor and assorted stylish clothing with dark pink hair who wore two almost comically over-sized gauntlets on her hands.

Lightning eyed the woman curiously, but then looked away with a huff when the girl winked at her with a cocky grin, but otherwise remained silent.

"She is the newest champion of the League of Legends, as well as the enforcer of Piltoveran law."Catilyn explained." Right now the league is a bit short on housing in our wing, so until then, she will be rooming with you."

Lightning only stared between the two women, not exactly sure what to say. She was relieved that there wasn't any trouble, but she wasn't thrilled about the idea of a roommate, especially this one. Just the way Vi held herself, she smelled trouble.

"Well, since that's settled, I have work to do. I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Caitlyn said this with an almost mischievous smile as she made her way out of the room and down the hall. Leaving Lightning and Vi to stare at each other.

Vi broke the silence first. "Well, this place sure looks...bleak." She said this as she tried to move through the door, but her over-sized gauntlets were ever so slightly too large to fit through the opening.

"Yeah, I guess."Lightning responded as she turned away, only to spin back around to see Vi unceremoniously bashing a gaping hole in the wall and entering the room.

Lightning's jaw dropped. "What the hell?"

Vi looked at her with a confused face, as if the action was the most normal thing in the world. "I couldn't fit through the door, so I made my own."

Lightning growled under her breath as she brought her hand up to rub her temples where a headache was already brewing. But her moment of peace didn't last long as Vi had removed her gauntlets and set them against the hole in the wall to cover it up. Then, turned and was already digging through the empty cabinets of the kitchen. "No food? Wow, you really haven't been here long, oh well." Vi said as she crossed the room and before Lightning could stop her, she was already in the bedroom and making herself comfortable.

"Hey, what are you doing? That's my bed!" Lightning shouted as she ran into the bedroom.

Vi grinned at her, "Aww come on, we can share right?"

"No, you get the couch! I was here first." Lightning snarled while pointing to the couch.

Vi only yawned and rolled over.

A stomp of her foot and another frustrated growl was all the soldier responded with before she threw her hands up in the air in defeat and then made her way to the door. With a violent tug and slam of the door, she exited her apartment. Leaving Vi utterly confused.

* * *

Frustrated and even more irritated than when she'd gotten to her living quarters, Lightning strolled through the halls of the League until she reached the Grand Hall. When she got there, she looked up at the glass dome that let beams of radiating light be cast down on the marble floor. It gave the whole place a peaceful and surreal feeling, and Lightning couldn't help but be enchanted by it's beauty.

But this didn't last long, her admiration of the structure around her was interrupted by a group of summoners shuffling past her, gossiping and laughing as they did so. They ignored her, which she was thankful for. She'd had more than enough attention for one day and was perfectly happy with being invisible for even a moment.

The group of summoners made their way down a hallway that Lightning hadn't explored yet, and since they did not seem to notice her, she decided to follow them. Something in her gut told her that they would lead her somewhere beneficial, and although she had found her way to the Mess Hall once, she still had not memorized the entire League grounds.

Instead of leading upstairs to the classes, the group of summoners unknowingly led their follower down a series of hallways that ended in a branch where two wide double doors sat. They were open, and inside Lightning could see row after row of books stacked nearly to the ceiling.

_A library...and a big one at that. _Lightning mused as though it was the most obvious thing in the world._ Of course a place like this would have one, I bet I could find some information here. _

Lightning waited for the group of summoners to disperse, two of them entered the library while the rest went their own way, still paying no heed to the champion who had followed them. Once they were gone, the soldier made her way into the library. Not usually one to admire places like this, she found that this place, just like every other aspect of the League was over the top and magical. With a large balcony area that housed just as many books as the main floor, overlooked the gigantic room. Tall windows rose high above the tops of the shelves and seamlessly blended into the miniature dome that let the light in from the sky above. Giving the reading space a very light and airy feel, as well as quiet and peaceful. To top it all off, some of the books themselves seemed to glow with magic or float down to a waiting reader's hands, or back to a shelf that they belonged on.

Most of the people milling about the library were summoners, with only a few champions wandering the shelves, none of which Lightning recognized. Quietly the soldier scanned the shelves, starting from one end of the library and deciding to make her way around all of it. Even in a public setting such as this, Lightning was still ever conscious of making sure that her boots made no noise, nor did she make physical contact with anyone, or hardly even made any eye contact for that matter. Just as she wanted, to move through the library like a ghost, unnoticed and invisible to all who weren't looking for her.

It only took her a few minutes to figure out that her little quest for information in the library was useless, because there wasn't a single thing here that she could read. With a sigh she stopped mid aisle, she was becoming discouraged again with the feeling of being lost creeping up inside her again as she glared at the books on the shelves, as if they were the cause of all her problems. But these feelings and thoughts disappeared when Ashe rounded the corner with her nose buried in a book and bumped into her.

"Oh, Lightning! Hello." Ashe exclaimed when she looked up from her with an embarrassed blush."What brings you here?" She asked after recovering her composure and brushing a few strands of her white hair back into her cowl.

Lightning also shifted nervously where she stood, unsure of what to say, but she eventually said, "I'm just browsing." Mentally she kicked herself for such a lame response.

Ashe eyed her with a raised eyebrow, clearly not convinced. "You're browsing literature in a language that you do not know?"

"Yea I didn't really think about that part."Lightning reluctantly admitted this with a weak chuckle. Normally she wouldn't have, if the person she was talking to had been anyone else. But something about the Frost Archer made Lightning to feel like she could trust her.

A wry smile played on Ashe's lips as she turned and began scanning the shelves again. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're following me Miss Lightning." This was said in a teasing tone as Ashe began to walk down the aisle of books.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Lightning asked this while following the archer.

"Well for starters." Ashe flashed her a knowing smile as she walked, "You always seem to be in the same places that I am." She turned and stopped to pluck another book from it's shelf. " And you're also doing it now."

At the mention of this Lightning immediately stopped in her tracks and blushed slightly. But she quickly hid this by folding her arms and turning away. "I was following you to continue our conversation."

Ashe chuckled at this, "Oh, so you enjoy talking to me then? Or is talking to me just an excuse to follow me?" As she asked this the archer cast a sideways glance at her before she turned away and continued down the aisle with Lightning still on her heels. There was a pause as the soldier tried to think of a snappy come back, but instead she settled with an action.

"Would it be better than," One quick step brought her next to the archer." if I walk beside you?" She asked with a grin.

"That's better. Now then, I was going to come and find you once I was finished here. I know someone that I think you would be interested in meeting." Ashe said this as she eyed another book on the shelf but passed it up.

Lightning perked up at this information. "Well then it's a good thing I'm here. I guess all my following you around has payed off."

"It seems that it has."Ashe said distantly as she ran her fingers over another series of books and picked one of them off the shelf. After adding it to her stack of books she nodded toward the door of the library. "Come with me then, we can go and meet them together."

Lightning only nodded at this as she made sure to walk side by side with Ashe, keeping stride with her perfectly while the archer checked with the librarian before leading the way out of the library.

* * *

Once out of the library, one glance out of the windows along the hallways told Lightning that it was now evening. The sun was beginning to set and in turn bathed the hallways in a deep fiery orange glow. Lightning however was distracted at the moment, she was busy being dazzled by how the light made Ashe's hair seem to glitter like freshly fallen snow. Not that she knew much about snow. The only time she had ever experienced it was during a training exurcise during boot camp for the Guardian Corps. But that was artificial snow and nothing like the real thing. It never snowed in Bodhum either, seeing as it was a coastal city and tropical, it was always too warm for snow.

" Hey Ashe,"Lightning said this nervously, hoping that her question wouldn't offend the archer in some way. When those blue eyes turned on her however, the question that had been in her mind instantly disappeared and she scrambled for something else to ask. "Uh..." She stalled as Ashe stopped and stared at her with a confused face.

_Damn it say something. _

"What are your books about?" Pointing to the books in the archer's hand helped emphasize her question. This also gave her an opportunity to run a hand through her hair and breath a silent sigh. Thankfully she had been able to come up with something to say and didn't embarrass herself.

Ashe glanced between Lightning and her books before continuing on down the hallway. "Well this one here." She held the first one of the stack aloft. "Is about a war between two sisters, one is evil and murderous, the other is good and just."

"What are they fighting for?" Lightning asked.

"Love, from what I gather, I read it once a long time ago when I was a teenager. It still stands as one of my favorites."

" It sounds interesting, I might read it myself. " This was honest, since Lightning actually enjoyed reading, and war stories in general.

"Hmm, perhaps we can read it together."Ashe offered with a smile.

"I'd like that." Lightning replied with a soft smile.

After a few twists an turns of the various hallways, Lightning was led to the Non-Aligned wing of the League, where they housed any champion who was not affiliated with any particular faction, nation, or city-state. It was here that they passed several intriguing doors that had obviously been tailored to their inhabitants. One that caught Lightning's attention was a flashy door covered in brilliant glittering gems. Distantly she felt drawn to it, as if there was someone within that might be able to help her. But she ignored this feeling and continued to follow Ashe down the winding corridor until they game to a grand golden door that was trimmed in ivory and some form of red metal that the soldier did not recognize.

Ashe knocked softly on the door and after a few moments footsteps could be heard from behind it just before it opened to reveal a tall figure in shining golden armor, trimmed in red with a pair of bright pearly white wings.

Though their face was hidden, the person's body language clearly indicated that their surprise. "Lady Ashe?" inquired a female voice. "What brings you here?" The woman turned to look at Lightning from beneath the slitted helmet. " I also see that you have brought company, who might you be?"

The soldier shifted into an 'at attention' stance and introduced herself by saying, "My name is Lightning."

"I brought her here to meet you, Kayle," Ashe said in a polite and friendly voice that still held a hint of diplomacy. "Perhaps we could take a moment of your time?"

"Of course, please come inside." Kayle gestured inside and stepped aside to allow the other two women to enter the room.

Inside Lightning couldn't help but look around in curiosity. Kayle's room was tidy and spotless, with a glass coffee table that sat upon a dark ruby-red rug between a semi-circle of furniture. A white sofa sat against the wall between two glass side tables topped with a pair of gently flickering candles. On either side of the sofa sat two matching white gold chairs that were accented by ruby and gold patterns. This area was situated directly between two large stained glass windows of all sorts of colors, and the setting sun cast their colors all throughout the room, giving the place an otherworldly feel to it while the roaring fire upon the hearth added a warm and welcoming feel.

"Please, have a seat." Kayle said with a gesture toward the chairs and couch.

Lightning followed Ashe to the couch and sat down next to her. However the piece of furniture was so soft that it only served to force Lightning to sit nearly shoulder to shoulder with the woman, and for some reason that she would contemplate later, she was ok with it. Ashe also didn't seem to mind the close proximity, since she cast a glance Lightning's way and grinned slightly.

Their host did not notice this as she made her way toward the kitchen area of the apartment that was just as prim and proper and elegant as the rest of the place. When she returned, she was carrying a silver and gold tray filled with all sorts of delightful looking pastries, and she set them on the table before them. This came along with a plate with three cups that were filled with a steaming warm beverage.

Kayle sat in one of the chairs, to the left of Ashe as she passed out the mugs. Lightning thanked her while taking hers, and was delighted at the scent of warm honey and what appeared to be mead, as well as some spices. A sip of it was even better than smelling it, it tasted like a spiced mead with just the right amount of honey to make it sweet yet just enough spice to leave an impact, and it warmed her body.

"This is delicious, what is it called?" Lightning asked, interrupting the polite conversation that had been going on between Ashe and Kayle.

Kayle answered her with a chuckle, but then explained. "It is known as Dol Mwl, it is a drink of the fae. I take it that you enjoy it?" Though her face could not be seen it was clear that she was smiling beneath her helmet, which she removed a moment later.

Lightning answered with a nod while taking another sip of the delectable drink.

"So tell me miss Lightning, what prompted you and Lady Ashe to pay me a visit this day?"

Lightning looked down at her drink for a moment, as if looking for the right words in the liquid, after finding them she looked back up at the otherworldly looking woman and explained her problem.

"Ah...I see." Kayle said with a thoughtful expression of her own as she took in Lightning's story.

" I brought her here because I thought that perhaps you may have some insight on realm travel. Seeing as you aren't from this world either." Ashe added as she looked between the two of them.

" Well, I got here through a portal from my world. However, I know that a few others are scattered throughout Valoran. Perhaps there is one that leads back to your home.. However, I am not the only champion here who is from another world." Kayle said this with a hand on her chin.

Ashe nodded. "Would you know where to find the portal you came from? It might lead to more than one place, or give us a clue as to where the others are."

" Unfortunately no, its been so long that I don't remember the exact location of any of them, let alone the one that would return me to my home world." Kayle watched as Lightning's formerly hopeful look fell into a saddened one and she continued, "However, I could do some digging and see if I can find out where it is. With any luck that will lead us to find out where the others are."

" Is there anything I can do to help with that?" Lightning asked, her voice was calm, but she was fighting to keep herself calm. If there was any way for her to get home sooner, she wanted to know it.

Kayle looked thoughtful again before answering. " At present, no. Just keep doing what you've done, making a name for yourself in the League. I'm sure that once you've made an impression, more champions and summoners will be willing to help you. You may also try talking to the other champions who are otherworldly. But be cautious of them, not all of them are exactly sane."

Lightning nodded but stayed silent as the angel continued to speak, she was obviously wise and the soldier felt it best to listen to everything she had to say.

"But beware, you can also make plenty of enemies by climbing the ranks of the League. A lot of them are very touchy about someone taking them out of the spotlight." Ashe warned after draining her mug of the last of the spicy sweet drink.

Lightning only nodded as Ashe continued to speak after handing her mug to Kayle who promptly refilled it. "I may be able to help you as well Lightning, I know several mages, and we have a few of them in Freljord, when I return there, I can speak with them to see if any of them can help you."

"Thank you Ashe. I don't know how I'll be able to repay either of you for your help."

" Perhaps you could accompany me back to Freljord when I return there. It would be easier for you to explain your situation to them instead of them hearing it from a third-party. Also, our spring festival is approaching soon, you could attend, I'm sure you would enjoy it. On top of that many people from all over Valoran to see the festival, I'm sure you could meet plenty of people who could give you information."

Without hesitation Lightning nodded to her suggestion, she wasn't about to let any opportunity slip away.

"Tis settled then." Kayle said with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Lightning, if there is a way to get you home, we will find it."

The three women fell into a comfortable silence until Ashe struck up another conversation with Kayle that Lightning wasn't listening to. Instead she was contemplating her enormous streak of luck in this world. What had she done to find such good people who were willing to help? Whatever it was, she would have to find a way to thank them, or it. For now though she set her sights on making her presence known in this League. As always it seemed that life demanded that she fight.

_I will fight for you Serah...I promise, I will see you again..._

* * *

Night had fallen when Lightning wandered out of the main castle of the League, to what Ashe told her were the gardens, and beyond them was the training grounds. After only a little while of wandering the long winding paths of the gardens, the soldier had gotten a feel for the layout of the place and quickly found her way to the vast training ground behind the gardens.

Several small arenas surrounded with training dummies sat in an organized manner all around the wide field. At the back at least 100 yards away was a line of training dummies and other various animal shaped targets, for ranged training she presumed. Directly in the center of it all was a track. This was the most pleasing to Lightning's eye right now.

_A run...that'd help me clear my head for sure. _She thought to herself as she set foot on the well-kept dirt. It had several lines running down it for lanes, so she picked the one directly in the center and knelt on one her fingers touching the ground on the starting line and her eyes focused ahead of her. With every deep breath she took the thoughts of the past three days barraged her mind and when they began to overwhelm her, she took off.

Her thoughts began to fade away with every stride until she was left with nothing but the cool night air and the sound of her mind was clear and she was at peace for the moment, a state that Lightning did not reach very often. Over the years since her parents passed away and she had been swept away into the military life and looking after Serah, Lightning had found that the only way that she found any form of serenity was when she was training. But running was her favorite thing, even before the guardian corps, so she always turned to that first.

A shadow caught Lightning's eye and pulled her out of her mobile meditation. Without even breaking stride Lightning looked over her shoulder. A stranger had joined her on the track,they were only a few paces behind her and closing fast. Lightning took this as a personal challenge and extended her stride, pushing herself to move even faster. Her eyes locked on the other side of the track that was clearly marked with a white line and drowned out anything else.

With her cape flying behind her like a flag Lightning led the way with the stranger still gaining ground on her with heavy strides. _Whoever this is, they're fast. _Lightning thought when she heard the footsteps growing ever other soldiers, even the other elites couldn't even keep up with Lightning's record track times. But this person was not only matching her but about to pass her.

Spurred on by this, Lightning pushed herself even farther until her lungs heaved and her brow broke out in a cool sweat. The stranger had caught up with her now and she could see that it was Riven, the white-haired warrior whom she had fought in her very first match.

Their eyes locked for only a moment, and when they returned to the track Lightning called on the little shred of speed she had left. Their footsteps sounded like a thundering steed charging forward as the two women raced for the finish line. Riven obviously wasn't phased and kept stride with her perfectly until their toes touched the finish line at the same time.

Lightning slowed to a jog then to a complete stop as she heaved heavy breaths, while Riven did the same. Once she had recovered her composure, Lightning looked over to her rival who spoke first.

"You're really fast, I didn't think I was going to catch up to you." Her voice was high-pitched but full of a heavy weight, and her amber-colored eyes glowed slightly in the darkness with a strength that Lightning had never seen before.

"Thanks." Lightning responded as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Why are you out here?" Riven asked.

Lightning stared at the girl for a moment, normally she would never talk to anyone, and would've simply walked away from someone like this with some half-hearted answer, but for some reason she felt like she could trust her. So she answered honestly. "Just clearing my head."

"Oh, I see, running usually helps me with that too. You're name is Lightning right?"

"Yeah, that's me." Lightning answered as she began to walk away.

"You were in my match before, you did really good." Riven said, her tone was friendly but it was obvious that the girl thought about every word carefully and was about as good at complimenting people as Lightning was.

An awkward moment passed over them, at least for Lightning, she wasn't a fan of bragging or talking about herself at all really. " Oh..thanks..." She said as she strolled over the grass and plopped down on it with a heavy sigh.

Her eyes turned to the crescent moon that did little to light up the dark field, and she watched the stars twinkle merrily in the sky as Riven sat down next to her. The girl sat close, but not too close as to encroach on her personal space, so Lightning didn't make a fuss about it.

Riven stayed silent, and followed the soldier's gaze. The quiet might have been awkward to someone else but for them it was comfortable. They sat together in silence and watched the stars. Normally this might have felt awkward to Lightning, but with Riven it was comfortable. Like she didn't expect her to talk, but just enjoyed the company of someone who was similar to her.

"Can I ask you something?" Riven asked in a tentative voice.

Lightning smirked. " You just did."

Riven chuckled softly but continued, taking that answer as a yes. " That weapon you carry. It's unlike any I've ever seen what exactly is it?"

Lightning pulled her gun blade from its sheath and held it before her. "You mean this? Its called a gun blade, it's made for close range and long-range combat, its perfect for out in the field." To emphasize her explanation Lightning flicked the switch to turn it to sword form and then back to its gun state.

"Oh I see, are you a soldier then?" Riven more said this than asked in a voice that was a mixture of awe, and curiosity."

Against her usually better judgment, Lightning nodded. "Well...I was... How can you tell?" The fact that everyone could apparently tell that she was an outsider was starting to irritate Lightning.

Riven pointed to the pauldron on her arm that her badge was attached to. "That symbol, it's obviously a sign of your ranking. But I can't tell from where."

Riven's tone was not hostile as Lightning had expected, nothing but friendly curiosity. Lightning was glad for this, and it was the reason that she was ok with opening up to her, it's not like her secret wasn't already out anyway.

"That's because I'm not from here."

"Where are you from then?"

"A place far from here, a whole different world actually. I come from a planet called Cocoon."

"Oh wow, how did you get here?" Riven looked even more intrigued.

"That's a long story...and to tell you the truth, I have no idea. I'm trying to figure that out myself." Lightning said in a distant voice as she continued to study the heavens above and a familiar knot began to well up in her throat.

"I see..." Riven said in response as her gaze returned to the sky.

They fell into silence once again, until Riven spoke again. "Hey, I've got an idea."

Lightning looked over with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Well from my experience, soldiers usually enjoy training, and you're new to the matches. I know how you can brush up on your skills without all the pressure."

Lightning was intrigued now. "How is that?"

Riven stood up and offered a hand to Lightning who waved it off and stood on her own. " Meet me tomorrow in the Grand Hall and I'll show you."

Lightning considered the idea for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, I'll be there."

Riven nodded and held out her hand to Lightning once more in a friendly gesture that was returned. With a quiet understanding nod between the two warriors, Riven turned and began to head back to the castle. Leaving Lightning to ponder this particular event while once again gazing up at the moon.

_Well how do you like that Serah? I made myself a friend. So much for all your teasing about me being known as the "steel bitch"._ She thought this, hoping, praying, that somehow Serah could hear her.

After watching Riven leave, Lightning looked around her once more. A chilly breeze swept around her, playing with the edges of her cape and the tips of her hair as she gazed up into the clear sky at the foreign stars that blanketed the sky. Distantly she wondered if she would ever see the stars of her home again, but that wonder turned into a roaring fire of determination that she would see them again. No matter what it took.

With a new-found flame in her heart and the familiar bounce in her stride that she had been missing the past few days. Lightning made her way back into the Institute of War and after only getting lost once she eventually found her way back to her room. When she arrived, the giant gaping hole in her wall reminded her of the events of the morning. But unlike this morning there was a large white sheet draped over the inside of the wall.

After a heavy sigh and readying herself for the fiasco that she knew was about to ensue, the soldier entered her room. Inside she found her new roommate Vi busy nailing the large sheet to the wall to cover the hole. With several nails hanging out of her mouth and a comically over-sized hammer in her hand, Vi was busy meticulously hanging the sheet. Lightning didn't even bother with a greeting, she was too tired to deal with her obnoxious roommate right now. So she quickly made her way to her room, when she opened the door, the sight brought all the anger and annoyance that had made her stomp out of her apartment that morning rushing back like a tidal wave.

"What did you do to my bed?!" Lightning growled as she stomped back across the living room.

Vi turned and looked at her with the same innocently confused expression as before. "Do you want a giant hole in your wall? You seemed pretty upset about it earlier."

"No I don't but I also would like to have my sheets on my bed."

"Then what are we going to cover it with?"

"I don't know, fixing it is your problem not mine."

"It's only temporary until I can get the materials to fix it properly, or we could just make a bigger door out of this."

"Never mind, just fix it as soon as possible. I'm going to bed and I swear if you come in there and cuddle up next to me you'll find my foot down your throat. So I suggest that you be smart and sleep on the couch." Lightning growled as she turned on her heel and stomped to her room. Once again leaving Vi confused.

_I guess a few nights without sheets isn't terrible, it's not like I haven't slept in worse conditions. _Lightning thought as she pulled back the ruffled and messed up blankets of her bed. After kicking off her boots and stripping down to her only her brown vest and shorts, she practically fell on her bed, and within moments was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lightning arose with the sun, and found herself back out on the training track, running her usual morning laps. At least that was one thing that made this foreign place a sense of home. After her morning run, she put herself through her normal workout routine. Two-hundred push-ups, along with a series of lunges and sprinting rolls.

Next she made her way to one of the circles of training dummies, and it was here that a problem occurred to her. She looked in her ammunition pouch on her leg, and realized that she only had two boxes of it left. Mentally she made a note to herself to be more conservative with her weapon. So instead of her usual training, she went with a full melee exercise. Gracefully she leapt, slashed and flipped her way around the ring, and within seconds had reduced them all to piles of sand and ribbons.

After a quick survey of her handiwork Lightning sheathed her weapon with a satisfied smirk. When she turned around, she caught sight of a tall woman, wearing finely crafted and form-fitting armor. On her head was a rather eccentric looking helmet that matched the armor, as well as a cloak that was layered and frayed but all of this looked intentional since it gave her the appearance of a bird. In one hand she held a fancy looking crossbow, and the other was busy waving around, giving what looked like cues to a bird that circled and swooped through the air around her.

Lightning watched the duo with interest as the woman fired her crossbow into the air and the agile avian dove and caught the bolts and swiftly returned them to his master. As a soldier of a more advanced society they had abandoned the use of birds as scouting animals, but they still had mechanical ones that did the job just as well. But Lightning was definitely curious about the idea of having an animal companion that could be used for more than just a fluffy pet to warm it's owner's lap. Unfortunately the possibility of owning such a pet was a lost dream for her now, and not to mention that most of the smart birds in her world were far too large and feral to be tamed and not to mention trainable.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the large bird suddenly folded it's wings in close to itself and dove down directly at her. On instinct Lightning drew her gun blade and fired at the bird who nimbly dodged the bullet and flew back up into the sky. Still a bit startled Lightning's eyes remained on the bird and she watched it fly gracefully back to it's master and drop something into her hand. A moment later she laughed and then looked around until she spotted Lightning.

The bird continued to fly around over head as the woman approached. "I think this is yours." She said in a soft voice as she held out her hand, in it was the bullet that Lightning had fired.

With an impressed look Lightning to the now useless bullet from the woman. "Yeah it is, how did you teach him to do that?"

The woman laughed. "Valor is very talented, he knew how to do that from the time that I found him."

"Impressive." Lightning replied, still staring at her bullet in disbelief.

"Yes he is." She replied as she looked back to the bird and held out her arm. "Valor! To me!" She said in a commanding voice and the bird promptly flew down and landed on her arm. After placing her cross-bow in its holster, she held out her hand. "My name is Quinn, it is good to meet you, and I apologize for Valor startling you like that. He can be a bit mischievous."

"It's alright, and my name is Lightning." She said in her usual stoic tone as she shook the woman's hand.

"Are you new to the League as well?"

A simple nod answered her.

" Ah, well then, perhaps we can fight together sometime, then you can see what Valor is really capable of."

Lightning's eyes opened wide as she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to meet Riven in the Grand Hall. "That'd be a sight to see I'm sure. But I'm late for something already so I'll need to be going."

"Oh well then, do not let me keep you. Good luck in the future Lightning, and perhaps our paths will cross again." Quinn said with a friendly smile before she turned away and began working with Valor again.

Lightning took off from there, jogging her way back to the Institute and then forcing herself to walk the rest of the way. Once she reached the Grand Hall she easily spotted Riven who was leaning up against a statue of a long bearded man wearing the same robes as the summoners of the League. "Hey Riven, sorry I'm late." She said as she walked over to her.

"It's alright, and good morning." Riven greeted with a slight smile, but her eyes still betrayed the fact that she was very guarded. " Are you ready?" She asked as she stepped away from the statue.

Lightning only nodded, she was still tired from the past few matches that she had fought, and from all the mental strain of the day before. But training was always her answer to that. With only a simple nod in response Riven led the way through the large hall way that led to the Mess Hall. When they came to the intersection there, Riven turned right and led Lightning through a series of twisting hallways until they came to a dead-end where several champions and summoners milled about, talking or looking at large boards on the wall. At first Lightning thought that these people might be more technologically advanced than she thought, but upon closer examination of the boards she found that they were simply powered by magic.

Displayed on the board were small square portraits of what looked like every champion in the league, but a few were missing here and there, either grayed out, or an X representing their unavailability she figured. After a bit of searching, Lightning spotted her own picture and then wondered exactly how they had gotten it. _At least it's a flattering one..._

"This board shows the summoners which of us are available to be Summoned for a match, but I think you figured that out already."

"Yes, so, what are we doing here?"

"Like I said, it's a training match for champions and summoners to hone their skills and practice. But the champions have more free roam in these kinds of matches."

Lightning was about to ask another question but was interrupted by the voice of a boy. When she turned she found that it was the same summoner who had called upon Ezreal in her last match.

"Hi Riven, did come for a training match today?" He asked as he looked up at Riven, who was considerably taller than the boy, but then again, it looked like everyone was.

"Yes I have Dorry, and I brought our new champion along with me."

The boy looked over and his face lit up excitedly. "Oh hello Lighting. You were fantastic in our class match the other day."

Lightning couldn't help but grin at the compliment. Although she wasn't one to boast, it was nice sometimes to be acknowledged for her skills But to keep her stoic image intact all she said in return was,"Thank you."

Dorry turned back to Riven and the two of them struck up a conversation that Lightning didn't really pay attention too. Her interest had been diverted to the map on the wall next to the champion board. It displayed an arena type of battleground. But unlike Summoner's Rift, it was fashioned into a circle with five points around the rim. She guessed that this was the one they would be fighting on this time around, and she took her time to study and memorize as much of it as she could before a hand tapped her shoulder. With a raised eyebrow she turned to see Dorry who froze for a brief second before speaking. "Umm, Lightning, would it be alright with you if I summoned you for this upcoming match?"

Lightning looked confused. "Since when do you summoners ask permission? I thought you didn't have to."

"Others might not, they see the champions as just puppets to do their bidding. But I respect you. You guys are the ones down there fighting for us, so it's only proper in my opinion."

Lightning smiled at this. "That's a good attitude to have, and in that case, yes I will be your champion for this match. I'd rather have someone I know anyway."

"Alright then, let's go."

The three of them made their way to a pair of double doors. Both of which were marked in the language that she couldn't read. "This one is ours." Riven said while she pointed to the set of doors that sat beneath the blue letters. The other door was marked with purple lettering.

They entered the room which was pitch black save for the dim blue light that illuminated the stone platforms, just like the one from the classroom. They took their proper places, and Lightning closed her eyes to focus, since she wasn't able to see much else anyway. After a moment the now familiar tingling sensation of the summoning magic washed over her skin, and the feeling of being suspended between the very fabric of time itself returned. This part would probably never feel normal to her. But as quickly as it all engulfed her, it faded away, and the chilling voice of the announcer rang in her ears.

_Welcome to the Crystal Scar_

* * *

**_Thanks to everyone for your patience in waiting for this chapter. I'm sorry that there wasn't much action, but I felt that the story needed a slight break from it. Don't worry there is more to come. _**

**_Again, thanks to you all, I hope you enjoyed it, please remember to either leave me a review here or on the League of Legends forums. :)_**


	6. Death Sentence

**_Author's Notes: Well everyone here is my latest chapter. I really hope that you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I put a ton of hard work into it and I am really happy with how it turned out. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Welcome to the Crystal Scar_

Lightning opened her eyes to take in her new surroundings. This platform, unlike Summoner's Rift, was raised and overlooked the circular battlefield. To her left and over the wall of the platform, she could see the remains of a small deserted village. On the other side of the dirt path was a dense forest, much like the one on Summoner's Rift.

_Alright Lightning, I'll let you take it from here. I'll help you if you get into a really tight spot and I can also provide you with information. I'll be sort of like your eyes in the sky._

Lightning only nodded but otherwise dismissed his words and focused on the battle ahead. After a quick glance around her, she found the shopkeeper, who had all his usual gems displayed. A few of them however were different from the ones that she had seen on Summoner's Rift, and she was slightly confused as to which one to pick. _Try this one._ Her summoner guided her hand over to a dark green gem with what appeared to be a crude looking club inscribed on it.

The gem dissolved in Lightning's hand and the magic from it washed over her. Unlike the red gem that she normally used on Summoner's Rift, this one felt different somehow. There was still the rush of physical strength, but there was...something else. Her reflexes felt sharper and her mind more focused and clear than normal.

Once she felt like she was prepared, Lightning took another glance around to get a look at her teammates. Next to her stood Riven as expected; she was taking a moment to get in a few practice swings with her broken sword. It amazed Lightning how it could still be the same length as her gunblade but nearly three times the width, and Lightning wondered about how it had come to be in that condition.

A small part of Lightning hoped that she would see Ashe standing amongst the group of champions, but to her disappointment, she was not. Lightning hoped that it wasn't because she was on the other team. But the rest of her allies were an interesting group to be sure.

Near Riven stood a strange creature. It appeared to be a blended combination of a woman and a plant; her hair was long and thick and although it appeared soft it was obviously solid like heavy rainforest leaves. While her physique and facial features appeared human her ears fanned out to blend in with her hair like the petals of a flower, and in place of clothing it looked as though small leaves had sprouted out of her very skin and her legs resembled the stem of flower.

"Riven, who or what is that thing?" Lightning asked in a hushed voice.

"That's Zyra," Riven explained in a low tone to avoid drawing the plant woman's attention." She was once a plant, but she took human form after she feasted on a powerful sorceress and absorbed her magic. Now she wanders around looking for victims to sustain herself." Both of them froze when the plant woman glanced over at them as though she had heard them loud and clear. When she turned away Lightning continued with her questioning.

"So why is she in the League?"

Riven shrugged. "No one really knows. She just showed up one day, but she hasn't tried to consume anyone here so the League allowed her to stay."

"I see..." Lightning said as she continued to survey her teammates. Just behind Zyra was an equally odd woman who was half serpent from the waist down. Lightning had heard of creatures like this in mythology from her own world, but never thought that they might exist.

The snake woman turned to look at her but Riven's hand quickly covered Lightning's eyes. "Hey! What's that for?" Lightning protested as she swatted Riven's hand away.

"Don't look directly at Cassiopeia," Riven answered in a quiet voice. "She has the ability to turn people to stone just by making eye contact." Riven then glanced over her shoulder at Cassiopeia who only grinned back at them before slithering over to the opposite side of the platform that led down into the arena.

_The battle will begin in thirty seconds!_

"Well hello there new champion. I've heard about you from Queen Ashe." A deep voice rumbled from behind Lightning.

When the soldier turned around she came face to face with a massive armored polar bear that stood on two legs. At first Lightning was startled by him but after she processed that he had mentioned Ashe she instantly knew that she could trust the giant ursine.

"Hello, you're friends with Ashe I take it?"

"I am. The Freljord Queen and I have been friends since she was only a cub herself."

"Wow that's a really long time Mr. uhh...Bear." Lightning answered awkwardly.

The bear laughed at the name. "Well, you were close, my name is Volibear."

"Well then, Volibear, it's nice to meet you. You can call me Lightning."

"And you as well, friend. Are you ready for the battle ahead?"

"You bet," Light said confidently.

"Then let's get to it, they are about to let down the barrier. You, Riven and I will head straight for the Windmill while Zyra deals with the turret next to the Refinery. Cassiopea takes the bottom turret next to the Boneyard."

Lightning honestly had no idea what he was talking about but nodded anyway and decided that she would figure it out as she went along, just like she always did.

"I never took you for a strategist, Volibear," Riven said as she knelt down to get a sprinting start as soon as the barrier dropped.

"How else do you think I survived in Freljord?" The bear said with a chuckle.

Volibear dropped down to all fours. He and the two soldiers watched as stone platforms began to move into place and form steps that led down into the arena. Once the last step was in place, the barrier disappeared, and the announcer's voice rang out as they charged forward.

_The battle has begun!_

Volibear let out a thundering roar as he barreled across the outer ring of the battlefield and in between a pair of rock walls that divided it from the fog covered inner circle. Lightning found herself actually struggling to keep up with the armored ursine as he charged. Riven kept pace with them easily as they followed Volibear through the darkness and through several sets of bushes before they came out to the outer ring again.

On the other side of the wide open area sat a large windmill that was surrounded by several abandoned huts that looked as though they had been destroyed centuries ago. The champions themselves were barred from leaving the arena by a rock wall and a magical barrier that marked the boundary.

In the middle of the path sat a stone structure on top of a round base. At the top was a crystal that appeared dull and lifeless compared to the shiny and vibrantly colored crystals that powered the Nexus that hummed and pulsed with magic.

"Alright you two; I'll capture this turret while you fend off anyone who might try to stop us." Volibear instructed.

Lightning and Riven took up their positions in front of Volibear on the stone platform. With a quick flick of the switch on her gunblade Lightning transformed the weapon to its gun state, and then slowly backed herself into a spot that was just behind Riven and near the rock wall that sat next to them.

A shrill sound echoed across the otherwise silent battleground from behind them and Light could feel the buzzing pulse of magic, and a green glow began to fill in the intricate carvings in the stone beneath her feet. Lightning's eyes flickered back to the sights on her gun and she kept it trained on the dark fog of the central circle. It would be easy for her to quickly pick off any target that tried to slip through there or anyone brash enough to run straight up the outer ring.

What she hadn't expected however was a man in a flowing red cape and shining brass armor who carried a large oval shaped shield and a spear suddenly landing directly between herself and Riven. A cloud of dust rose from the ground around them, but this didn't faze either of the soldiers.

Lightning didn't have time to try and make out the face beneath the man's helmet. Instead, she was forced to block an incoming spear that otherwise would have hit its mark. The spear instead jammed itself into the side of her gunblade. Thankfully the weapon was built to withstand abuse and the damage wouldn't have much effect on the performance.

With a shove Lightning was able to break away, and she flipped backwards to put some distance between them. A flick of her wrist transformed her weapon and she charged back at the man who met her attack with a flurry of spear jabs that Lightning nimbly dodged away from. But this man was relentless and pressed on with his attack. Lightning blocked the incoming shield bash by ducking low to the ground and taking her opportunity to land a sweeping slash to his legs that knocked him off balance.

A mighty roar filled the air as Volibear rushed to their aid and grabbed the spear wielding man and tossed him over his shoulder as if he were no more than a pebble. Bolts of electricity sparked from his claws as he viciously mauled the man on the ground who answered with a precise strike to the bear's chest. The ursine warrior pulled back briefly only to press the attack by attempting to bite him, but his teeth met with the bronze shield and only managed to scratch the surface. Volibear was now forced to relent his attack and this allowed the man to get to his feet once more.

"You picked a bad fight, Pantheon," Volibear snarled menacingly as he charged at Pantheon who leaped over him this time and avoided the attack. When he landed, Pantheon turned on his heel and jammed his spear into Volibear's back, ending his life.

Pantheon barely had time to retrieve his weapon before Riven jumped in between them and swung at him. With a resounding crack Riven's blade connected and split a deep gash into the heavy metallic shield. Riven pulled her sword back and swung again as she dashed forward, but he managed to parry this attack with his spear before shifting away to put distance between them. Another leap was all Riven needed to close the gap again. This time she completely knocked Pantheon's shield out of his hand and followed this with a heavy handed slash to his chest that did nothing to his armor.

A quick flurry of jabs halted Riven's attacks and Pantheon swiftly moved to retrieve his mangled shield just in time to block another strike. This time Riven's blow glanced off of his shield and Pantheon followed it up with a quick bash to her face that forced her to stumble backwards. Pantheon now held the advantage over Riven as she fell backwards onto the ground; he jumped up high into the air and tossed his spear down at Riven. The spear was knocked off course and sent flying across the battlefield as it collided with a carefully aimed bullet from Lightning's gun.

Pantheon landed on the ground with a thud as he looked around in surprise to find where is spear had disappeared to. Finally his eyes met with Lightning and she smirked triumphantly at him.

" You...how did you do that?" He demanded. Lightning could hear the rage in his voice but her smirk only grew wider.

" What's wrong buddy, got a problem?"

" You'll pay for that with your life."

"Oooh I'm so scared." Lightning mocked him and this sent him over the edge. He charged at her with only his shield as a weapon and threw it at her. It spun like a disc through the air and Lightning nimbly ducked out of the way of it. The shield bounced off of the rocks behind her and ricocheted back in her direction and narrowly missed her as it flew by and landed back at Pantheon's feet.

Before he could retrieve his shield Lightning was already charging for him. She unleashed a quick flurry of slashes that merely bounced off of his armor but still managed to leave a few dents.. With his defense now severely damaged, Lightning flipped her gunblade in her hand and bashed the hilt of her weapon into Pantheon's stomach that created a nice big gap in his armor.

Pantheon wasn't about to give up the fight just yet and reached out to grab Lightning's free arm. Lightning responded by dodging to the side of his incoming fist. This left him open and vulnerable to the blade that was then shoved deep into his stomach. A few grunts and gurgles were the only sounds that the man could make before his body went limp.

" Way to steal the kill there Lightning," Riven teased as she stood up from the ground.

" Hey, I just saved you. You ought to be grateful," Lightning countered with a smirk.

" Hah, alright. You did pretty good. Thanks for the help," Riven said as she readied her blade once more.

" No problem," Light said as she switched her gunblade back to its ranged state. " Shall we press on?" That fight had gotten Lightning all fired up, and she was thirsty for more. This League business was shaping up to be almost enjoyable for her.

" Lets do it," Riven said with a confident nod.

The two warriors sprinted away from their post and charged across the outer ring of the arena in search of their next target. Riven led the way with Lightning bringing up the rear and keeping a sharp eye out for any threats. It didn't take long for the next objective to come into view, and they could see three figures standing guard over it. They stopped midway down the lane and Riven looked over at Lightning curiously.

" You got a plan?" Riven asked.

"Kill them and take it of course," Lightning said simply.

"I like the way you think, Lightning," Riven smirked. " Lets go."

" After you," Lightning replied as she took off behind Riven who sprinted toward the enemy while she channeled her energy into her sword and suddenly it grew to its full form. It was nearly the size of a tower shield, and yet Riven still ran with it as if it were no more than a dagger.

A towering figure with a hunchback that carried a horrid looking shovel met Riven's charge. He looked like a walking rotted corpse and the sickening smell of death filled Lightning's nose and nearly made her gag, but she held her stomach and took aim at him. With a wave of his shovel he summoned forth two ghostly looking creatures from the ground.

They rushed at Riven who easily fended them off with a few quick strikes of her sword. She unleashed the same combination of spinning slashes that Lightning had witnessed before in their own battle. It ended with the last one colliding with the ground and sending shockwaves all around her that knocked the zombified man backwards.

Unfortunately, Lightning wasn't able to help in this battle because a small fish-like creature suddenly hopped out from behind the giant man and headed straight for her. It had a big childish grin on its face but there was still something oddly unsettling about it as the little fish used the trident that it carried to hop over Lightning's head.

Lightning switched her gunblade's state and was able to fend off the little monster's attack as he dashed toward her. When he landed, Lightning attempted to smack him away but he quickly stepped to the side. Now frustrated, Lightning continued to swing at the little urchin who hopped circles around her.

But Lightning caught on to his little game and waited for the fish to hop over her once more and finally managed to clip the edge of the trident that he carried. He flopped to the ground but then immediately bounced right back to his feet with a big grin.

" That was fun! Hey, my name is Fizz what's yours?"

Lightning stopped in her tracks with an utterly confused look on her face. " Uhh...Lightning..."

" Nice to meet you Lightning. Wanna meet my friend?"

Lightning looked around her and over her shoulder where Riven was still duking it out with the shovel wielding zombie.

" What friend?"

" This one!"

Fizz tossed something at Lightning who instinctively caught it. It was a dead fish. Still confused, she stared at the fish in her hand until the ground beneath her rumbled and she looked down to see a giant land shark suddenly bursting through the earth with its maw wide open. Lightning barely avoided being devoured by the aquatic beast by nimbly shifting out of the way, and it disappeared back into the ground from which it came.

" Aww you're no fun! Alright, time for a new game, hehehe." The little fish creature giggled as he leaped forward but Lightning was expecting him this time and side stepped away from his dashing strike. Fizz landed on the ground with a thud but then suddenly he froze in mid step as though he had suddenly been petrified and turned into a statue.

Lightning stopped mid motion with her gunblade raised and ready to strike as the sky above suddenly grew dark with menacing looking storm clouds. The air around her grew dry and every sound quieted to an eerie silence. Not even a slight breeze was in the air now, it was all just frozen...as if time itself had suddenly stopped around her.

An uneasy feeling and an overwhelming sense of danger washed over Lightning as she gazed around her. Everyone was frozen. Riven was mid swing and the zombie creature had his shovel raised and poised to counterattack. Fizz was stuck in mid stride with that same grin on his face. Something wasn't right...

_Dorry, can you hear me? What's going on?_

_Lightning. Something is very wrong. I can't... _Silence.

The link that bound Lightning with her summoner had been broken. She could feel her bond with him growing weaker by the second. Lightning witnessed the blue glow of the summoning magic surround her fellow champions and they all vanished one by one from the battlefield before her eyes until she was the only one left standing on the Crystal Scar.

Without any other option or any idea of what exactly had just happened, Lightning quickly decided to make her way back to the summoning platform. Maybe something had simply gone wrong with the match? She hoped that this was all it was. But even as she thought this, the sense of danger grew stronger as she carefully jogged through the center circle of the arena.

There was plenty of brush and deep shadows in this area and Lightning stuck close to them.. If she wasn't alone on this battlefield, she certainly didn't want to get caught by anything that might have caused something as dramatic as this. But still the soldier knew that if she was going to make it back, then she had to do it fast.

Lightning neared the very center of the arena now, and there in the middle was one spot where a single beam of light touched the ground. It left the rest of the circle around it shrouded in a sinister looking darkness. Cautiously Lightning made her way out of the brush with every sense of hers on high alert. She took note of every footfall she made along with any slight rustling of the grass around her or slight change in the light around her. At an agonizingly slow pace, she crept across the circle, but just as she reached the edge of the beam of light and was about to cross it, she barely caught the all but silent sound of something approaching behind her.

The sound was like a soft and shrill scraping of a metal chain, and it clinked and clanged as it grew ever closer. No footsteps accompanied the sound, but as it grew closer, a faint glowing light began to illuminate the ground where Lightning stood. In the light, she could make out a shadow. A skull like head was the only discernable feature about it that Lightning could make out before she realized just how close it was.

Before she could turn around, a heavy steel chain wrapped itself around her neck and she was pulled backwards and then dragged away from the inner circle and back into the shadows. A hideous laughter rang in her ears as she was dragged back through the brush and over several sharp rocks that left gashes in her skin.

Lightning struggled against the hold of the chain as it began to choke the air from her lungs. When she realized this was futile, she made a desperate swing with her gunblade at the length of the chain but to no avail. The chain was pulled tighter, and Lightning couldn't help but cry out as she thrashed and pulled at the links of the cold binding.

"Screaming won't do you any good. But it is music to my ears." The monster's voice was like that of the wind itself, wispy and ominous. But its laugh was twisted and sinister.

" Let me go, you bastard!" Lightning spat as she glared up at the wraith that she could now see as it loomed over her. It was like looking into the soul of a demon. The skull that she had seen before floated above its body that was no more than a tattered robe. In its skeletal hand it carried an old lantern, and Lightning could see now that the light it had emitted was not a flame, but several glowing orbs that floated around inside it.

The creature stepped closer, and as it did so, Lightning could hear soft whispering sounds like the screams of brutally tortured victims in the air around her. It looked down at her, and she could swear that if it had a face it would be grinning sadistically at her.

" You're right, it just wouldn't be any fun to simply slaughter you." The monster flicked its wrist and the chain came loose from around Lightning's neck.

" By all means make this entertaining," it continued in an amused voice.

Lightning wasted no time in scrambling to her feet and bolting away from the creature, but she got no more than a few yards away before she heard the sound of the chain being twirled by the wraith-like creature. With her heart pounding in her ears Lightning sprinted to get away from the creature and out into the open, but there was nowhere to run to, she knew that it would catch up to her.

_Wait...why am I running?_ Lightning thought. _It's my soul...if he wants it then he's gonna damn well fight for it. I didn't come as far as I have by running away, and I refuse to start now. _

With her heart full of courage once more, the soldier stopped in her tracks directly in the center of the bright beam of light and readied her gunblade as she turned to face the monster.

" Decided to put up a fight, have we? How adorably brave of you."

Lightning glared back at the ghoulish figure as it stood twirling its chain like a toy. " You know, I think you're all talk. If you really wanted my soul, you should've taken it when you had the chance."

" Never fear, my dear. Your soul will belong to me!"

The chain flew out at Lightning and she pulled up her weapon just in time to deflect the assault, but the links wrapped themselves around it and the wraith gave it a sharp tug. Lightning held her ground but now it was her strength against its and she was slowly beginning to lose ground as it dragged her ever closer.

The monster yanked on the chain roughly and nearly pulled Lightning off balance, but she twisted her blade and managed to break free of the grapple. Before she could prepare for another attack, the chain lashed out at her again, and the razor sharp scythe on the end struck her directly in the center of her l'Cie brand...

* * *

Ashe and her summoner Tochi approached the crowd that was gathered outside the summoning area of the Crystal Scar arena. Everyone was muttering softly amongst themselves and staring up at the champion board where every champion's portrait was greyed out. The giant square in the center of the wall that normally displayed the current battle was also completely blackened out.

" What's going on here?" Ashe asked one of the summoners who stood near the back of the crowd.

" Something went wrong. All of the champions were called back and their summoners are blocked from interfering with the battlefield. But supposedly there's one still inside."

" Which champion?" The Frost Archer questioned.

" I don't know...I think it's that new champion, the one with the strange gun sword weapon."

" Thats Lightning," Tochi piped up with a concerned look to Ashe, whose normally cool and stoic face was instead full of worry.

" Come on, Tochi," Ashe exclaimed suddenly as she grabbed her summoner by the wrist and practically carried her over to the doors of the summoning chambers. The Frost Archer nearly broke the door down when she opened it and rushed inside and over to the nearest champion platform.

" Ashe, are you sure this is a good idea?" Tochi questioned as she stepped onto the summoner's rise.

" Just hurry up and summon me. We have to help Lightning," Ashe commanded with a glance over her shoulder. Something in the look in her eyes seemed almost desperate, but she still looked just as strong and determined as she always did when going into battle.

" Alright, here we go."

Tochi began the semantics of the ritual and then began softly chanting the powerful words of summoning. On the first try, it didn't work and the spell simply fizzled. Like something within was blocking her mental link to the Field of Justice. But upon retrying and focusing every ounce of her magic into the spell, Tochi finally broke through the barrier that had been preventing her from summoning Ashe. It only took a few moments for the summoning process to take place as the archer was teleported to the arena through the fabrics of time and space. When she arrived, Ashe opened her eyes to find that the Crystal Scar resembled a ghost of its normal state.

The air around her was thick like smoke and it made Ashe's breaths feel heavy and strained by just standing where she was. Black storm clouds blocked out the light of the normally bright blue sky above, and the shred of light that managed to break through them only served to bathe the battle ground in an ashen grey tone. The whole look of the place made it feel more like a graveyard instead of a place meant for glorious combat.

_Ashe, I can sense Lightning. She's in the center of the arena, but be very careful. I can sense another champion. And something else..._

_Can you tell what it is? _

_No. But I can tell you that it is powerful and not from our world. _

_Alright...Stay alert, Tochi. If anything happens, tell me right away._

_Of course._

Ashe drew her bow and a single arrow and then swiftly made her way down the steps from the summoning platform. The nexus crystal's light still pulsed steadily, if dimly. But instead of the blue or purple light that it normally emitted, it was now warped and twisted to a strange mix of silver and gold. Ashe thought of it as definitely strange, and it was no doubt somehow connected to whatever had hijacked the arena.

" Lightning!" Ashe called out as she crossed the outer ring of the battlefield. The archer paused and listened carefully for a moment. When there was no answer, she tried shouting once more. " Lightning, can you hear me?" She called again but still there was no response. Only a disturbing silence.

The archer pressed on to the center of the arena. Cautiously, she crept around the large stone walls that separated it from the outer ring and silently stepped through the brush. What little light that managed to break through the clouds above faded away with every step she took into the darkness. A feeling of discomfort began to creep up inside Ashe as she drew closer until she was completely shrouded in the shadows that were so void of any light that the archer could barely make out her own hand in front of her. Finally, she reached the the inner circle and crouched in a small patch of brush to take a moment to observe everything around her. It only took a moment for Ashe to catch sight of a tiny sliver of illumination that managed to slice through the clouds above, and lying motionless in the middle of it was Lightning.

Ashe hurried over to Lightning after a quick glance around to make sure that the coast was clear. She dropped to her knees next to the soldier and sheathed the arrow that she had been carrying in her hand so that she could pull Lightning up into her arms. " Lightning! Are you ok?" she asked as she looked the soldier over for any injuries.

There was no response from Lightning. Not even a twitch in her muscles. Ashe tried patting her cheek softly until she realized that this, too, was futile, so she turned to shaking the woman gently and still there was nothing. Ashe looked her over more thoroughly and discovered that her jacket and vest beneath it both had a rip torn into them. Under them, the archer spotted what appeared to be something red like a gem that glowed faintly. The light from it dimmed and grew rhythmically almost like the beating of a heart.

_What is that thing? _Tochi asked curiously.

_I don't know... It looks like a wound of some sort._

Ashe took a deep breath and secretly hoped that Lightning wouldn't wake up at this very moment as she unzipped the soft brown vest that the soldier wore beneath her uniform jacket. Nervously the archer fiddled with the odd piece of clothing before she finally got it to move. All the while, her hands were shaking slightly and she was trying to keep her breaths measured and calm. Gently Ashe pushed away the fabric, and she could now see a large black marking or tattoo above Lightning's breast with the gem-like thing in the center of it. The gem almost resembled a small eye that was partially open, and there were several arrows that pointed out and away from the eye; there were eight of them in total. Tenderly the archer traced her fingers over the tattoo, and as she did so, the light within the crystal pulsed and brightened as if it was strengthened by the contact.

_Wow she certainly has a nice pair of -_

_Tochi! _

_Sorry... Anyway, now what do we do?_

_We need to get her out of here. Do you know the location of the intruders? _

_No, I just know that they're on the battlefield. _

_Alright, I'll try to move her._

_Make it quick. I can feel something stirring nearby. I think whatever is here is on to you. _

An ominous laugh came from within the shadows, and Ashe looked in the direction from which it came as she tightened her hold on Lightning protectively. The scraping sound of chains followed the troubling laugh as the soul hunting wraith approached.

"Thresh...How dare you defy the laws of the League."

"Oh, but Frost Archer, I am simply doing the bidding of my summoner," Thresh explained.

Ashe's eyes widened as a distinct feeling of danger began to overwhelm her. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she quickly tried to devise some plan of how to get Lightning out of here, but she knew that Thresh was not about to just let her walk away.

"Then you and your summoner will pay for your crimes against a protected champion."

"That is highly unlikely," a powerful voice echoed over the arena just as the announcer normally would.

Ashe looked around her as she began to grow slightly irritated by this little game already. "Who are you? Show yourself!" The archer demanded as she picked up her bow and gently laid Lightning across her lap so that she could reach for a fist full of arrows which she had nocked in a mere second.

Gently Ashe slipped her legs out from under Lightning and instead stood over her with her bow drawn and ready to fire at a moment's notice as the air around her shifted slightly and a light breeze swirled around the inner circle of the arena. Out of the air before her, an elderly man appeared. He wore long flowing robes that were lined with gold as well as a fancy looking headdress that resembled something that a holy priest would wear. In his hand he carried a sort of staff that bore the symbol of some unknown faith.

The old man sneered at Ashe as he touched the ground and took a step forward. " Well, well, what do we have here? The pitiful little l'Cie has made a friend. How touching."

"I will not ask again. Who are you?" Ashe spat as she glared daggers back at the man and trained her arrows on him.

The old man only chuckled at her. " Well, if you simply must know, I am Galenth Dysley. But that is really no concern of yours, now, is it?"

" What do you want with Lightning?" Ashe asked as the man took one more step closer with a dangerous look in his eyes.

" Lightning? Is that its name? Nevertheless, I was simply reminding my little pet who her master was. Hmm...I wonder if she has told you what her true purpose is?" Dysley said all of this in a sickeningly polite voice, but then chucked as Ashe's features softened slightly and her eyes flickered briefly over to Lightning who still laid motionless on the ground at her feet.

"Oh...so she hasn't told you her little secret. Well, no matter, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

" It does not matter what she is or what her motives are. She is a protected member of the League of Legends. You have broken the laws of the Institute as well as Valoran, and you will pay dearly for your crimes."

" Oh, have I now? And what will _you_ do about it?"

"I will defend my comrade with my life, and you will surrender control of this battlefield and be brought to justice before the Council of Valoran."

Dysley laughed haughtily at Ashe whose glare darkened even further as she began to let her finger slip off the string of her bow.

"Silly girl. You do not know the power that you're up against."

" Try me," Ashe snarled as she released her volley of arrows. They flew through the air and directly through the man as if he were a mere ghost.

Dysley laughed hysterically as Ashe's jaw dropped and she lowered her bow in disbelief. When he looked back at the Frost Archer, the old man's face was twisted into a dark grin that made Ashe's skin crawl. He raised his staff up into the air and pointed it at Ashe who stood prepared for the worst as she stepped forward to shield Lightning from anything that he might try.

" Now it's my turn. Witness the power of a fal'Cie!" Dysley commanded as he made one simple wave of his wand. The ground around Ashe erupted into a circle of flames that reached to the tops of the trees around the inner circle.

Ashe looked above her into the light but it only blinded her and she could hear the laughter of Dysley echoing over the battlefield just as a bird of some form flew over the very top of the flames and screeched loudly. Out of thin air, several portals formed around Ashe, from which jumped five wolf like creatures.

"Enjoy your parting gift, little girl," Dysley said as he cackled maniacally before waving his hand and vanishing into thin air, taking Thresh with him.

All that was left on the Crystal Scar now was Ashe, Lightning, and the snarling demonic dogs that circled them now. They licked their chops hungrily and drooled as they sized up their prey. Ashe began to panic; her bow was absolutely no good in close quarters.

_What about Lightning's gunblade? _Tochi suggested.

Ashe glanced down at the weapon that was still in Lightning's hand.

_But I don't even know how to use it, _the archer protested.

_It's ok, we can work together, I paid very close attention to her when she used it in her first match. I think I could help you handle it, _Tochi said confidently.

Without another thought, Ashe pulled the string back on her bow to string it around her body and reached for Lightning's gunblade. The weapon was heavier than she had expected, but it wasn't anything she couldn't wield. Although Ashe was not skilled in melee combat, she had faith in Tochi's abilities and trusted that she would guide her.

Two of the wolves charged at Ashe, and Tochi was able to help her block the incoming bite from the first one and shove it away just in time to slice at the second one. It yelped from the pain of the gash in its shoulder and shifted back. Ashe was struggling with the awkward weight of the weapon. The part of it that made up the gun was distinctly heavier than the blade and it made it difficult for Ashe to swing it properly. She turned to wielding it two handed, landing the occasional quick but still heavy handed strikes on the wolves, but they still relentlessly pressed their assault. One after the other they would charge forward and attempt to either bite at Ashe's legs or swipe at her with their grotesque looking claws.

_This isn't working. There are just too many for me to handle with this weapon, _Ashe thought to Tochi as she felt her strength beginning to wane. As an archer she was trained for a completely different style of combat and her body simply wasn't fit to fight in this manner.

_What else can we do?_

Ashe kept watch on the dogs who seemed to be giving her a breather for the moment. Either that, or they were just toying with her. Once more, she glanced up at the sky and she could now see that the light that she stood in wasn't just any light. It was the light of the full moon that had managed to pierce through the darkness, and it gave her an idea. If Dysley had the place locked down then they couldn't call for help from another champion, but Ashe knew one champion who was directly tied to the moon itself.

_Tochi, break the summoning link between us and summon Diana. _

_What? Then you could actually die!_

_Do it. We need help. I can't fight these things on my own, and if they win, we'll lose Lightning._

_But Ashe, I can't -_

_Do it! I'll be fine long enough for you to summon her._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes! Now get to it. We don't have time to waste._

_Alright. Give me a minute._

In the next instant, Ashe felt the bond between them fade away, and she was left with only her own strength to depend on while she waited for the backup that she desperately needed. But the wolves were not going to wait that long and charged at her in full force.

The first leaped at Ashe and she swung overhead to knock the beast away just as the second made a sweeping claw attack at her leg. It ripped a deep gash into her thigh, but she ignored the pain to take her opportunity to bash the lupine over the head with the butt of the gunblade. Ashe turned just in time to see the last three running towards her. With no other plan and not many other options. Ashe brought the gunblade up in a defensive manner, and braced herself for the attack.

A pale glowing light appeared on the ground in front of the wolves who stopped in their tracks as they saw it, and in the next instant Diana, the Scorn of the Moon, landed from the sky in a crouch with her signature crescent blade dug deep into the ground. The light of the full moon made her silver armor shine with a magnificent aura as the lunar warrior stood up from the ground.

The wolves began to back away but still snarled at Diana who smirked back at them and chuckled. " Poor little mongrels. You should embrace the night."

Diana took decisive steps forward, and continued to intimidate the beasts into shrinking away until their tails were back up almost into the flames that surrounded them. With the animals now cornered Diana raised her blade to the light of the moon and with a simple sweep of her arm she called upon the power of the moon to send a powerful beam of light that swept over the wolves. They howled in pain and scattered as their flesh began to burn from the magic of Diana's powers. In the next instant Diana teleported behind one unlucky wolf and sliced its head clean from its shoulders.

Ashe set Lightning's gunblade at her feet and redrew her bow as fast as she could. Her arms burned from exhaustion as she pulled back the string with an arrow ready to fire. Diana was already on the move for the next wolf that sprinted away from her. One well aimed arrow to its chest brought the creature to the ground. The two other animals that Ashe had fended off decided to return to the fight and rushed Diana along with their single remaining kin.

One leaped at Diana who calmly swatted it away with her blade and it landed on the ground with a loud thud, only to be pelted with a pair of arrows from Ashe. The only remaining two separated as they charged. Diana appeared moderately amused by their hideously bad attempt at tactics and calmly waved her blade around her, calling upon the moon once more to shield herself from their teeth and claws. They yelped and barked in pain from Diana's magic. The moon warrior finished them both off with one last arching swipe of her blade that cleaved them both in half.

Their bodies disintegrated into what almost looked like tiny glowing dust particles, and with them, the flames dwindled away as well. Finally the light of the day overtook the moonlight while the storm clouds above faded into nothing more than air. Finally the Crystal Scar returned to its normal state of being with Ashe and Diana still there in the center along with Lightning who still had not moved.

"Thank you, Diana," Ashe said as she replaced her bow to its rightful place on her back.

" You're welcome. But may I ask what those things were?" Diana looked around at where the creatures' bodies had been, but there wasn't a single trace of them left now. Everything about them had disappeared as if they had never even been there to begin with. There were no scorch marks on the ground where the flames had been, nor any indication of where Dysley might have gone to, or even how he had managed to infiltrate the League.

" I don't know. Some guy just showed up here and he summoned them along with that fire. He apparently got inside the League without alerting anyone and was able to summon a champion and even hijack this arena. He barricaded any summoners from connecting to the field somehow. And then...there is this." Ashe turned and knelt down next to Lightning.

"Hmm. That is troubling indeed," Diana mused as she approached Lightning's side. " Well, we can discuss more later. Fpor now it looks like we need to get this one to the hospital wing."

''Yes, absolutely. And again, thank you Diana. We might not have made it without you."

Diana smirked. " Do not worry about it Lady Ashe, I am happy to have been able to help."

Ashe quickly zipped up Lightning's vest realizing that it would not be very appropriate to bring her back to the public with her breasts exposed to the world. After that, she placed the gunblade back in its sheath. Then with the help of Diana, she was able to lift Lightning off the ground and the two of them carried her back to the summoning platform where Tochi called them all back to the League halls. Once they were back in the summoning chamber,, Ashe breathed a silent heavy sigh of relief at the knowledge that Lightning was now safe and sound other than being in her current unconscious condition.

Quickly all three of them rushed Lightning to the hospital wing where they placed her in one of the emergency beds where they kept watch on the patients day and night.

Soon after they arrived a woman came into the room who was the primary healer of the League named Soraka. The bottom half of this woman was similar to that of a goat or similar hooved animal of that nature, and her skin was purple and covered in several divine markings. But her most identifying feature was her long snow white hair and the horn in the center of her forehead.

Diana, Ashe, and Tochi watched with solemn and worried faces as the Starchild made her way over to the side of the bed next to Lightning and gently placed her hands first on the soldier's wrist.

" Is she alive?" Diana asked curiously.

" Yes, she has a perfectly normal pulse, but still she isn't entirely unconscious, either," Soraka answered as she looked Lightning over with a perplexed expression.

Ashe stepped forward and brought Soraka's attention to the rip in Lightning's jacket and vest. " It looks like Thresh attacked her with his scythe right here. But there is no wound, only this thing." The archer was referring to the crystal that was embedded into Lightning's chest.

" What is it? Do you know?"

Ashe shook her head. "I have no idea, but there is a marking around it of some sort. Do you think it could be from Thresh?"

Soraka studied the crystal curiously but did not answer.

Diana spoke up. " Thresh does not leave marks on his victims, he simply devours their souls."

" You are right Diana, so I do not think it is from him," Soraka agreed.

" Maybe we could try to remove it?" Tochi suggested but immediately regretted it when the other three women looked at her as though she had just said the the sky was purple.

"Well...actually, that could be a possibility," Soraka said after a moment of inspecting it closer.

" No, I don't think that's a good idea," Ashe protested instantly.

" Why not, Ashe? What if it is causing her to be in this state?" Diana questioned.

" Because..." Ashe's tone grew a bit nervous as her cheeks flushed, but still she continued. " Because when I touched it before, it reacted. Like it was part of her."

"Oh..." Soraka said as she stood up and crossed her arms with a perplexed expression. " Well then...for now, why don't we simply leave her be and see if she comes to on her own?"

"That seems like the best option for now," Diana commented, and both Tochi and Ashe nodded in agreement.

" Alright then. We'll keep a watch on her, and if she doesn't come back to consciousness within a day, then we will figure something out."

The three others nodded.

" Well then, I shall return to my quarters for now. Keep me updated. I will be praying to the moon for her safe recovery," Diana said as she bowed ever so slightly and made her way out of the room.

" I will return to my studies, Ashe. You know where to find me," Tochi said as she looked over at Ashe with a slightly concerned face.

" Alright Tochi, thank you for your help today. You were wonderful," the Queen said with a soft smile.

" Any time, Ashe. I hope she'll be ok. It would be a shame if we went through all of that for nothing." Tochi smiled brightly at the compliment from her sovereign before also excusing herself and exiting the room.

Soraka quickly checked Lightning over once more before she turned to Ashe. " You should get some rest, Ashe. I'm sure that the council will want to speak with you about what happened."

" I'm sure that they will. But for now I'd like to stay with her. If she wakes up, I don't want her to be all alone."

The Starchild nodded understandingly. " Then I will leave you be for now, I have other duties to attend to. Come and find me immediately if there is any change."

" Absolutely," Ashe said as she turned away to look down at Lightning.

" Oh, and Ashe," Soraka said as she began to make her way around the bed, " I expect you to get that wound treated," the healer commanded in regards to the claw marks on Ashe's leg.

" Don't worry, I'll treat it myself in a moment."

" Alright then. I'll be back in a few hours."

With one last nod Soraka promptly made her way to the door and hurried off to get to work on her other duties, leaving Ashe alone in the room with Lightning.

The archer tentatively stepped over to the side of the bed and sat down next to Lightning who laid still as a statue. Gently Ashe brushed her fingertips over Lightning's cheek as she admired the way that she still looked strong and determined, even when unconscious. There was something calm and serene about her now, like she knew all along that she could pull through anything that came her way.

Ashe lightly stroked her thumb over the soldier's cheek as she admired the gentle angles of the woman's features. She was surprised at first when she had first come across Lightning on the battlefield and inspected her wound. Lightning's skin was soft to the touch and perfectly smooth without a blemish to be found. Ashe wasn't entirely sure then or now that she would be able to pull her hand away even if Lightning awoke.

A thought crossed the archer's mind that she immediately dismissed, but it came rushing back almost instantly and soon became an overwhelming need, and she finally gave in. It couldn't hurt...unless Lightning woke up, then she'd never live it down. Slowly Ashe leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on Lightning cheek and then whispered softly into the soldier's ear and prayed that she could hear it...

* * *

Internally Lightning was struggling, and she stood trapped in some strange void of her own mind that was filled with nothingness. All around her was nothing but pitch black, and she felt as if she was being held somewhere in between reality and death itself. Was this death? Had she turned to crystal and somehow fulfilled her focus?

Lightning shook her head to try and clear it, but it was too foggy. None of her thoughts made any sense. They just wafted around like thin strands of untied threads that she was desperately trying to grasp onto. It felt like she was swimming in some dark pool of her own soul. All around her, she could hear whispers from her memories. They were of her friends and her sister with some of her family long past mixed in. The dark cloud around her felt heavy, and every emotion that she could ever feel or had felt pounded in her heart and mind like a thousand clubs.

But finally, somehow, she began to break through of the darkness as a single dot of light appeared in her vision. It seemed like a distant star that was millions of miles away, but then it began to pulse softly and she could hear a soft voice whispering to her from far beyond.

_Lightning. Please come back._

It was Ashe's voice. But why? How? What on Cocoon had happened to her? Lightning couldn't even recall anything past meeting that terrifying wraith that was out to prey on her soul. Whatever it meant, Lightning knew that she had to fight through this. Just like she always did...

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to leave me your thoughts, critiques and anything else in a review. Also I would like to thank my good friends Gian and Dorry for their amazing editing skills. Without them this story would not be half as readable as it is because I utterly fail at grammar some days. **_

_**One last thing, I would like to address the thing about Lightning's crystal. I did some browsing throughout the Final Fantasy Wiki and I couldn't find out much more about the crystal other than it is their Eidolon Crystal. I however am adding in my own little twist on this concept which I will elaborate on in future chapters.**_

_**Thanks again everyone! See you next time!**_

_**KZ**_


	7. Strangers Like Me

**_Author's Notes: Hello everyone! This chapter is one that I've been looking forward to writing for quite some time. However, I would like to take a moment to address the concerns of those who have left reviews on the matter. Yes, I do plan on Ashe x Light to be the pairing of the story. But, it is NOT the main point of the story by any means. It is only part of it. I believe that all good stories have a healthy mix of many different genres and so I like to do this with my own personal writing. Also, the characters more or less chose each other and who am I to tell them no? I will be focus on it when I feel that the plot allows for it because their relationship does need to develop, otherwise it would seem forced to both you and me. Also, I enjoy writing them together just as much as I enjoy writing the action parts of this story. _**

**_Without further adieu, I give you, chapter 7. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

**Strangers Like Me**

Ashe sat in a comfortable chair, periodically flipping the pages of the book that she was reading while casting a glance over at Lightning every now and then. It had been almost a day now and the soldier still hadn't moved a muscle. Almost as if she were petrified in that state. But Ashe could sense that Lightning was still in there somewhere.

Quietly she watched over Lightning and fondly admired how the warm light of the evening sun caressed her features. The archer closed her book for the moment and set it down on the bedside table as she took a moment to gaze out the tall window in the room. A delicate mixture of pink, orange and blue hues now bathed the sky as the sun began to set on Valoran and Ashe's mind wandered over the events of the past two days that Lightning had been unconscious.

* * *

Two Days Earlier...

_Ashe sat at her desk within the small study that she used for her work space when she was at the League. It was silent save for the scritch scratch of her quill on the parchment and the gentle crackling of the fire that gave the room a nice cozy feeling. Perfect for getting through the small mountain of paperwork that sat on the Queen's desk. They were simple documents that regarded trade agreements with other nations, but still they needed to be done and boy was it a tedious task. Still, Ashe found it almost soothing to work like this. Although she much preferred being out in the wilderness and hunting or helping those of her tribe build their homes or any other tasks, she still enjoyed being able to still take care of her people from within the comfort of her office. _

_A quiet knock at the door interrupted Ashe's work for only a second as she glanced up to see that it was Tochi who now poked her head into the room with an armful of books. _

"_Good afternoon, Lady Ashe. Would you mind if I studied in here with you?"_

"_Of course Tochi, be my guest," Ashe replied with an almost motherly smile as she beckoned the young summoner into the room. _

"_Would it be alright if Gabrielle came, too?"_

"_Certainly, girls! Come on in," Ashe said with a nod as she reached up and removed the pair of reading glasses that she had been wearing. They helped her focus on her work. _

_It was common to find the young blonde girl and sometimes her friends studying in Ashe's office, since the Freljord Queen was the one who had gotten Tochi into the League to begin with. There were not many summoners who represented the now recognized city-state of Freljord, and Ashe had known the girl since she was very young and watched her grow into a promising student of magic. So when Tochi had come of age to apply to the Academy, Ashe had sent along her own personal recommendation to seal the deal. Not many summoners entered the League with the favor of a champion on their side. It was due to this that Ashe had also chosen Tochi to be her primary summoner, and together the two of them had already begun to make a name for themselves in the League as a formidable duo._

_Once again, the silence returned and was only disturbed by the sounds of writing. The paperwork wasn't particularly engaging, and it gave the queen's mind time to wander. Yet no matter how much she attempted to keep it on track, it continuously returned to thoughts of Lightning. After a while, Ashe paused her work and glanced over at Tochi and Gabrielle, who were furiously working on some sort of project. " Hey girls, do you mind if I divert your attention for a moment? I'd like to ask you for your advice."_

_The summoners looked up curiously, and Tochi answered, " Of course. What can we help you with?"_

_Ashe considered her words carefully before continuing. " Well...I don't really know how to explain it. But I keep thinking about a certain...someone...lately, perhaps more than one should think about one single person. I'm constantly worrying about them, always wondering what they're thinking or what they're doing. I get this strange feeling in my stomach when I'm around them. It's very strange to me and I was wondering if either of you have ever experienced this before?"_

_Thoughtfully, Tochi fiddled with the feather on the end of her quill before she finally answered. "Hmm...me personally? No. Some of my friends have though." Tochi answered honestly._

"_Maybe you just like them a lot?" Gabrielle piped up._

"_That could be the answer, Gabrielle, but I feel like maybe it's more than that."_

"_Then maybe you want to be more than friends with this person." Gabrielle suggested. "Oh, and by the way, call me Gian. It's much shorter."_

_Ashe smiled. "Alright, Gian it is then. So...If I do indeed want to be...well...more than friends with this person. How can I tell if they feel the same way?"_

"_You could simply try telling them how you feel," Tochi answered with a knowing look. _

"_But how do I even know that that's what I want? I wouldn't want to mistake these feelings for something like simple admiration," Ashe said as she stood up and moved to sit on top of her desk. Suddenly her chair felt very confined and sitting here offered her more room to fidget. _

"_I think it's obvious that it's more than that, Ashe," Gian said, "or you wouldn't be asking us about it, or getting nervous about the idea of telling them or how they would react. You'd just leave it alone."_

_The queen considered her words as she looked down at her feet that for some reason just wouldn't stay still. "I think you're right, Gian. But how can I tell her how I feel?"_

"_Oh so it's a she," Tochi teased. "This someone wouldn't happen to be Miss Lightning, would they, Lady Ashe?"_

"_No! Absolutely not," Ashe denied as she folded her arms over her chest defiantly and looked away to anywhere else in the room besides at the two girls. "What would make you think that?"_

_The two summoners snickered at Ashe who finally looked back at them. They both wore knowing grins on their faces and were only waiting for the Freljord Queen to give up the act. "Oh, alright, yes, it's Lightning." Ashe admitted with half-hearted glare at Tochi for calling her out. " So...what do I do?"_

"_Maybe you can tell her when she wakes up. You've been there every day so far, and if she's feeling ok, it might be a good time to say something. It would also explain to her why you've been hovering over her like a mother hen lately."_

" _I have not been that bad," Ashe argued. "I've just been worried about her."_

"_Yes, I'm sure that's exactly why you've spent more time in the Hospital Wing than anywhere else in the league for the past two days," Tochi countered with a smirk. The young summoner knew she was winning._

_Gian chimed in. "Just tell her when you feel that it's right. I can also tell you that she does think of you at least fondly. I noticed it when I summoned her."_

_Ashe smiled at that and nodded confidently. " Alright, when she wakes up I'll tell her. But only if she's feeling well and seems happy. Now, if you two will excuse me, I think I will go and check on her," the queen said as she stood from her desk and strided toward the door with a happy bounce in her step. "Stay as long as you want, girls, just remember to lock the door when you leave."_

"_Of course Ashe, give Lightning a kiss for us!" Tochi called after her as Ashe closed the door. Thankfully neither of them saw her face turn bright red from her blush._

* * *

Lightning remained in the darkness, still floating in what felt like an empty void as she moved little by little toward the growing speck of illumination at the edge of her vision. It felt like she was swimming through a dark ocean and that was the surface. Every now and then she caught the faint sounds of voices from around her. It was like she was asleep but she could still hear what was going on around her, and on occasion feel what she figured were doctors checking on her. The only thing that concerned her was when she had felt something warm on her cheek. But she had dismissed it as one of the doctors simply checking for something. That was until she heard the distant and distorted voices of Ashe and a stranger talking.

"What are you doing here, Swain?" the queen questioned in a hostile voice.

Swain chuckled. "I'm just checking on our new champion. I heard about what happened and I was concerned for her."

"I don't know what you have planned, Swain, but leave Lightning out of it." Ashe's tone held a hint of warning.

"Now now, what makes you think I have anything planned, Ashe? If anything, I should be telling you that. After all, it is _you_ who has gone behind King Tryndamere's back and been...shall we say...a bit overly friendly with our newest champion."

_What? Ashe is married? When was she going to tell me that?_ Lightning thought bitterly.

"I am free to do as I wish with my heart, and so is Tryndamere," Ashe countered, the anger in her voice ringing clear as a bell. It was obvious that this man was getting under her skin, and this seemed odd to Lightning. Never had the soldier witnessed the Queen's anger, and she wondered why this particular thing would cause that reaction from her.

Once again the man chuckled. "So which one is it Ashe? Do you want her in your bed or do you want her for your army?"

"I...I...Neither!" Ashe stuttered as if the question had caught her off guard. "I want to help her and assure that she returns to her home safely," the archer said quickly as though she was trying to cover up her sudden lack of composure.

"Does helping her include showing her physical affection? Or is that all just part of the plan?"

There was no response and the man laughed. "That's what I thought. Good day to you Frost Archer.." This was followed by foot falls that were accompanied by a the light thumping sound of what Lightning could only figure was a cane, and the sound of a door opening and closing.

Lightning felt the same anger brewing in her heart as she did when she found out that she had been branded as a l'Cie. Was Swain right? It all made sense the more Lightning thought about it...the way Ashe was always around her and always perfectly kind and considerate. No wonder she was so willing to 'help'. It was all just an act to draw her in and gain her trust so that she could be used for whatever the Queen had planned. Of course that's all she wanted. An unclaimed warrior with no strings attached. The perfect pawn for any leader's plans.

_Well I refuse Ashe... I don't take orders from fal'Cie or let them use me as their tools, and I sure as hell am not going to let you do it either. Nice try..._

* * *

Finally Lightning neared what felt like the surface of whatever it was that she was trapped in. It felt like crawling out of a sand pit with the way she grasped at the darkness and reached for that speck of illumination that was slowly nearing her grasp. After what felt like hours, Lightning finally made it and she could feel herself returning to her body. As though she had been pulled out of water, she breathed in a deep gasp of breath, but her eyes wouldn't open quite yet.

Determined to return to reality, Lightning wiggled around, as though she was fighting to wake up from a dream. All the while, she could hear Ashe speaking to her in a soft, kind voice.

"Come on, Lightning, you can do it."

Lightning reached out and eventually found what felt like an arm, and she held onto it firmly. She concentrated and took deep breaths until her eyes finally snapped open to see the Frost Archer leaning over her. A complex mixture of feelings flooded Lightning's brain as she laid eyes on the woman whom she still held onto. There was a twinge of happiness along with a sense of safety that was then washed away by her confusion as she peered around her to find that she was in a strange room.

Ashe gazed down at her with an expression that was somewhere between worried and relieved.

"Where am I?" Lightning asked flatly as she attempted to sit up. Her body ached all over, probably from lying in this bed for who knew how long.

"In the hospital wing of the League. You were brought here after that incident during the Crystal Scar match," the archer answered.

"I see..." Lightning sat up slowly and began attempting to move all of her limbs. Although they felt achy and tired, they were in working order and that was enough. She pulled away from Ashe as she looked into her eyes and the conversation that she had just heard filled her mind along with a distinct feeling of anger and mistrust.

" Are you feeling alright?" The archer asked with a concerned frown.

"Yeah. Can I leave?" Light asked as she moved her legs so that she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You probably shouldn't. I'm sure the doctors will want to have a look at you."

"That's good for them." Lightning forced herself to stand, and it took surprisingly little effort. Apparently in the midst of her internal struggle her body had recovered from any injuries she might have sustained during the match.

Ashe stood up and placed her hands on Lightning's shoulders in an attempt to stop her. "Lightning you really should stay and rest a while longer." There was a concern in her voice but Lightning deliberately ignored it. Now that it was clear that Ashe was simply trying to use her, it was easy for the soldier to see through her kind act.

Lightning swatted the woman's hands away. "No thanks. The sooner I get back to finding someone who can get me out of this nightmare of a world the better." The soldier answered flatly with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she adjusted the buckles on her gunblade sheath, and smoothed out her clothing before heading for the door.

Once again the Frost Archer attempted to stop her as she made it through the door. "Wait Lightning please. You should at least get a check up before you just rush back into 's make sure that you're ok and after that I'll help you continue your search."

" And why are you so concerned?" Lightning questioned harshly as she turned around with her hands placed on her hips along with a suspicious glare. "Why are you so insistent about helping me?"

"Because I care about you Lightning, and so do other people here in the League." Ashe's voice sounded almost desperate and her eyes held a hint of something that Lightning simply couldn't read. That furthered her gut feeling that this Swain guy might have been right about Ashe having ulterior motives.

Lightning's glare darkened as she leaned in close to Ashe. "Yeah, I'm sure you care about me a lot. You wouldn't want to lose a potential pawn now would you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ashe looked genuinely confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. How fitting is it that the one time you're not within ten feet of me, I get attacked out of the blue by some soul hunting monster? I think that would look a bit suspicious to anyone, don't you? For all I know, you could've been the one who set the whole thing up."

Ashe was obviously taken aback by this accusation. "Lightning, I would never do that to you. How could you think that?" The expression on her face was hurt but Lightning continued. It was probably just an act anyway.

" Oh and let's not mention that you've been watching me for however long it's been since that incident. I'll have to remember to thank that Swain guy. Without him I might not have figured out your little scheme and been perfectly blind to the whole thing. I'm not entirely sure if you're plotting something or not, but what he said seems to line up quite nicely. So, unless you can somehow prove to me in the next five seconds that I can trust you, I suggest that you stay away from me and out of my way."

Ashe appeared to be stunned by her words, and only stared at her in disbelief. Lightning paused to allow the woman a second to try and redeem herself. When she said nothing the soldier began to turn away, but she was stopped by Ashe delivering a stinging slap to her cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Blue eyes pierced Lightning's heart like a shard of ice and brimmed with tears as they stared directly into her own, and Ashe spoke in a low tone that was barely above a whisper.

" How dare you accuse me of such treachery Lightning. After all it was you who lied about your origins to League when you arrived. What else don't we know about you? For all we know you could be here to call Omen from the Void and directly into the heart of the League. Yet here I am helping you in every way that I can, and this is the thanks I get?" Ashe moved in close with a deadly look in her eyes. " Fuck you." The archer growled in a low tone. "If you want to believe a man whom you've never met before over me, then fine. Have it your way."

With every step she took away from Ashe, Lightning felt something stir in her chest. It felt warm and heavy, just like when she had summoned Odin for the first time. When she looked down at her brand, the crystal in the center was glowing brightly, as if it was attempting to tell her something, but she ignored it and soldiered on.

* * *

Lightning went unnoticed as she exited the hospital wing, just as she wanted. The last thing she needed was to be dragged back into that room. Doctors were not people she typically liked, since she was sensitive about people invading her personal space. The only person she had even been ok with being physically close to was Serah, and for some reason Ashe, but that was over and done with now.

When she rounded the last corner that led out of the Hospital Wing, Lightning came face to face with a tall and imposing woman in shining silver armor. On her forehead was a crescent moon symbol that glowed faintly along with her pale white eyes that matched the cascade of platinum hair that fell down her back. She was taller than Lightning and so the soldier had to look up at her and when she did so she spotted an odd looking hilt that peeked out from a sheath on her back that was curved. It obviously contained some sort of exotic weapon.

"Well hello there Lightning. I see you've finally woken up." The woman said in a friendly tone.

"No offense, but who are you?" Lightning questioned in a flat voice. She was in no mood to deal with people right now.

The woman raised an eyebrow at Lightning's tone but otherwise seemed to brush it off and answered, "My name is Diana. I helped rescue you when you got trapped in the Crystal Scar. I am glad to see that you have recovered."

Suddenly Lightning felt a bit foolish for being so hostile toward the woman. "Oh, well thank you Diana." It took a lot of effort but Lightning managed to crack a small smile.

"You're welcome. Where are you off to?" Diana inquired in a friendly voice.

Lightning glanced down at her torn clothing and realized that her shirt and jacket had both been ripped open and the crystal of her l'Cie brand was now completely exposed. Thankfully neither of them were any more than the size of a small coin, so no part of the actual brand, or worse her breasts, could be seen.

"Well...actually, would you happen to know where I could find someone who can fix clothing?" Normally Lightning would have just fixed it herself, but she lacked the tools to do so at the moment.

"Of course, there is one in town. I could accompany you and show you the way if you'd like."

"That would be helpful, thank you Diana."

"Let us be off then." Diana said as she promptly turned on her heel and led the way through the Grand Hall and outside of the League. As they exited the giant double doors of the castle, Lightning realized that she hadn't left the Institute aside from her short visit to the gardens since she had arrived here. Maybe a little adventure outside these walls would help her to clear her head. It still felt foggy and heavy from all the events of the past week now rattling around in her brain.

For now she decided to simply push all of those thoughts aside and learn as much as she could about this town and the people in it, as well as this strange woman who had apparently come to her rescue. There was something about her that Lightning liked. The way she carried herself said much about her personality. It was obvious that she was a strong and determined individual, definitely someone that Lightning wouldn't mind befriending. That is, if she turned out to be trustworthy.

They exited the dark halls of the League and stepped into the bright sunlight of midday and Lightning took note of the fact that Diana winced ever so slightly. The taller woman took a moment to reach into a small pouch that hung at her side and she pulled out a pair of dark glasses, otherwise known as sunglasses to Lightning's world and put them on. "Ah, much better. It's far too bright out here for my tastes. But people seem to think that daytime is the best time to live their lives."

"Yeah, it doesn't make a lot of sense does it?" Lightning said with a small chuckle as she reached into the leather bag that she always wore strapped around her hip and pulled out her own pair of sunglasses.

"You know Lightning, I think I like you already." Diana said with an amused grin.

"Thanks Diana, and by the way call me Light."

* * *

The walk through the town was refreshing for Lightning. Fresh air accompanied by the sounds of happy citizens made the soldier feel almost at home. It had been a long time since she'd been around happy people. It seemed like she had been on the run for so long now that she had nearly forgotten what a normal life felt like. Not that hers was exactly normal to begin with and it definitely wasn't now, but still she felt as though she was almost a part of this world now. It was becoming more and more like a home than some alien planet.

Lightning took the time to study and admire the town. It was a simple place but that is what made the soldier feel at home. There wasn't anything fancy aside from a few of the important buildings, the rest were either plain shacks or colorful merchant stalls. Children ran throughout the streets and people chit chatted about everything from the League to the weather. But Lightning didn't pay much attention to them. Instead she was taking advantage of the fact that her eyes were hidden to study Diana a bit.

There wasn't anything hidden about Diana, she held her head high and her demeanor spoke volumes about her self confidence and that she knew who she was and what she was all about. Lightning admired this sort of trait since she herself displayed the same characteristics. But the only thing that Lightning was really curious about was the blade on her back that she could now get a better look at. It wasn't sheathed at all, the curve that she had seen earlier was the blade itself, the weapon reminded Lightning of a crescent moon and it didn't take long for her to realize the connection between the symbol on the woman's forehead and the weapon. Although she was curious about the whole thing the soldier decided that it might be best for now to not question the woman about it until she decided if she was truly a friend, or a hidden foe.

They reached the center of town which was a wide square with shops all around it. In the center was a large fountain that added a nice look to the whole place. Diana led Lightning over to a large shop that was distinctly nicer than the others and they entered through the simple doorway that was no more than a fancy looking curtain.

Inside the place reminded Lightning of the legendary Gypsies from long ago. It was decorated to the brim with trinkets and baubles all over and the air smelled of wonderful spices and herbs. Several racks sat scattered around the shop and from them hung clothing of all colors shapes and sizes. The place felt very warm and welcoming, just like the rest of the town.

From behind the counter an eccentrically dressed woman approached them. " Why hello there pets, how may I, Maven, help you today?"

"Hello Maven." Lightning greeted as she took off her glasses and tucked them back into the pouch on her leg. " I was wondering if you might be able to fix my clothes?" To show what she meant the soldier showed the damage to her jacket and vest.

Maven leaned in close to inspect the rip. " Ah yes, this is simple to fix. Go ahead and leave it with me, I can fix them both in only an hour or so."

"That's great thank you." The words hadn't left Lightning's mouth before she realized a small problem with this whole thing. "But...I have no way to pay you." Lightning admitted.

"Oh that is just fine my dear, it is only a small thing and besides all of your expenses are covered by the League."

"How did you know I was from the League?"

"Oh you have been the talk of the town for the past few days my dear Lightning. You already have quite a following of fans. Some people even speculate that you'll be chosen for the championships."

Lightning was not only surprised that anyone paid attention to her matches, but that she even had fans. This was definitely the complete opposite of home. "Well then thank you Maven. Would you perhaps have something I could wear in the meantime? This is unfortunately my only set of clothing."

Maven's eyes widened comically. "My word...by all means pick from anything in the store. You may keep it. Think of it as a gift from an adoring fan."

Lightning's expression instantly brightened. "Thanks a lot. I'll be sure to win a match for you in return."

"That's what I like to hear. Now lets get you out of those clothes and into something new shall we?"

A nod from the soldier answered her and the woman excused herself to retrieve her tools from another room while Lightning browsed the options in the store. There was something for everyone here it seemed, and even Diana seemed to be eyeing a few things amongst all the options. Eventually Lightning found a stylish looking black top. It looked more like a robe than anything and it came with a gold sash around the middle. The collar was flipped up just the way she liked it and one sleeve was slightly longer than the other. On top of that it fit her perfectly. The neckline was closed enough to to hide her l'Cie brand, yet it dipped low enough to show an ever so slight amount of cleavage. For some reason this appealed to her right now.

Maven returned and showed Lightning to a small dressing room off to the side of the shop. Lightning slipped inside and made short work of taking off her two tops and changing into her new piece of clothing. Since there was nothing wrong with her skirt she decided not to replace it for now, although her boots could definitely use a good polishing. They'd seen a lot more wear than usually and were starting to look rather scuffed up and shabby. This bothered Lightning since she was a stickler for looking sharp at all times. Granted she didn't mind getting a little dirty. It was part of her job, but still she made a point of it to take care of her clothing as well as her prized weapon.

Lightning removed the pauldron from her uniform along with her cape. The cape was a symbol of her status in the Guardian Corps, along with being a reward for her combat expertise that she had displayed in the fields. It was only awarded to the most skilled members just like her gunblade, and so Lightning treasured it, and not to mention it looked great on her. Without a convenient place to attach it to her new outfit Lightning wrapped it loosely around her neck like a scarf. After taking a few minutes to adjust her gloves and replace her pauldron on her shoulder Lightning reemerged from the dressing room and handed her clothing off to Maven.

" Well, should we fetch something to eat while we wait?" Diana asked.

"Sure, that sounds good." Lightning agreed as her stomach growled to second the notion.

The two women exited the little shop and made their way next door to where a small cafe sat. Outside of it sat several small tables that were shaded by the large awning that stretched out from the building. Lightning sat down across from Diana at one of the tables and soon realized that this might have been a mistake. All the eyes from the other patrons turned to her and one waiter froze where he stood and stared at her with eyes full of wonder.

"It's Lightning mommy!" A small girl exclaimed as she stood up on her chair and pointed at the soldier.

"Yes it is now sit down." The girl's mother scolded her but she was far too entranced by Lightning to even hear her and scampered over to their table.

Instinctively Lightning shied away from the little girl as she ran up to her excitedly."I got to see your first match. You were so amazing!"

"Heh...thanks." Lightning replied with an awkward smile. She had no idea how to deal with fans, since she'd never had any before.

" Alright Lily that's enough." The girl's mother snapped and this time it got her to return to the table from which she came.

Lightning breathed a sigh of relief and sank into her chair a bit, hoping to not be noticed or bothered by anyone else. Just then the waiter approached. "It is an honor to serve you Champion. What may I bring you today?"

" How about just a pair of sandwiches hmm?" Diana answered quickly. A quick glance at her told Lightning that her fellow champion had picked up on her feelings, and she silently thanked her for diverting the man's attention.

Without another word the man bowed and hurried away.

Now that he was gone Diana spoke up in a low voice, so as not to attract any more unnecessary attention. "So Lightning, I take it that you recovered well?"

"Yes. Although I'm still a little tired, it's nothing I can't handle." The soldier answered.

"That is good to hear. The Frost Archer was very concerned about you after what happened."

"Yea...about that...what exactly happened to me?"

"I do not know too many of the details, you will have to question Lady Ashe about that. But I know that a strange man locked down the arena. Even the top summoners couldn't break the barrier that was put up. It was a miracle that Ashe and Tochi managed to get in there long enough to protect you."

"Wait...you mean Ashe saved me?"

"Aye she did. They were only able to summon me because the barrier was weakened by the elemental power of the moon. When I got there Ashe was using your gun blade to fend off some sort of dog-like creatures."

"Well now I feel terrible..." Lightning said as realization came over her features.

Diana looked confused. "Why?"

"I said some terrible things to her... Just before I woke up, I heard her talking to a man who was accusing her of having some ulterior motive behind helping me."

"What was this man's name?" Diana's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Swain."

The other champion looked astonished.." And you believed him?"

" Well I didn't know that it was Ashe who saved me...and it all seemed to fit so well..."

" Do not ever trust anything that Swain says. The man is known for being manipulative. I wouldn't doubt that he knew of your condition at the time and bullied Ashe specifically to make you believe that she was not to be trusted. When in truth, other than Prince Jarvan of Demacia, Ashe is the only city-state ruler whose actions are true to her words."

"Diana is right." A familiar voice from behind Lightning interrupted.

When Lightning turned around, she found that it was Riven who had spoken up. The fellow soldier approached them, and Lightning noted that she seemed a little more cleaned up than usual. She wore a matching set of turquoise clothing. The top half was a simple long sleeved shirt with a hood that was trimmed in a dark gold color. However one sleeve was completely cut off at the shoulder. This was Riven's sword arm so this made sense to Lightning since she usually wore a similar style of outfits.

"Hey Riven, what are you doing here?." Lightning greeted despite being a little surprised to find the fellow soldier wandering around town.

"I'm supposed to meet someone here, but then I saw you and decided to say hello." Riven replied as she moved closer to them.

"Well, why don't you join us then?" Diana offered as she motioned to the chair next to them. " We were just discussing our new champions horrible judgement in world leaders."

"So I heard." Riven said as she took her seat. "What did you say to Ashe?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lightning repeated the conversation that she had with the Frost Archer before she left the Hospital Wing and cringed at the realization of how hurtful she had been.

Despite the fact that Ashe had a mountain of tasks to attend to as the ruler of a small nation, as well as fighting in the League battles. It was obvious to her now that Ashe had not only been trustworthy, but that she had shown time and time again that she cared deeply for Lightning and had never once asked for anything in return for her help or affection.

Diana and Riven both stared with their mouths agape at Lightning's tale. Riven recovered first and her face changed from appalled to serious." How could you say something like that to her?" The pale haired soldier sounded more like she was scolding Lightning than asking a question.

" I didn't mean to." Lightning defended. " I was just confused and angry about being put in such a vulnerable state. I've felt that way since I got here and I guess I just... kind of... lashed out at the nearest thing to me and unfortunately it was her." No matter how she tried to spin it, there was no way that she was going to not look like an ass, and she knew it.

Diana folded her arms over her chest. She resembled the mother that had scolded her child only a few minutes prior to their conversation. " Well you'd better go and apologize to her right away. Ashe cares about you. Honestly I think she might even have deeper feelings for you. She was very adamant about not letting anyone mess with that gem in your chest, and she watched over you almost the entire time that you were knocked out. The only time she wasn't in the hospital wing was when her royal duties forced her to deal with them."

A sense of urgency crept up inside Lightning as she realized the gravity of what Diana was saying, and she wasted no time in almost leaping up from her seat. " Sorry to cut this short then, but I need to go talk to her. Would either of you know where to find her?"

Riven and Diana looked at each other, but only Diana answered. " You could start by checking the Freljord Wing. It's a section of the Demacian wing, you can't miss the banner." The woman smiled knowingly. " Good luck Lightning. I hope she forgives you."

" I hope so too Diana." Lightning began to turn away but then stopped to look over her shoulder. "Enjoy my sandwich Riven."

Without another word Lightning sprinted the distance back to the League in search of Ashe in the hopes that she hadn't lost the beauty that she had stupidly failed to see right in front of her...

* * *

It only took a few tries for Lightning to finally find the Demacian Wing. But where it branched off to continue on to where the citizens of Demacia were housed there was another corridor and above it hung a large banner with the same symbol as the one on Ashe's cowl.

_This must be it...Please be here Ashe..._

Lightning followed the hallway until she came to a large common room. Beautiful tapestries and paintings of a snow covered land decorated the walls. In the center sat four sofas that surrounded a long table and on the center wall was a giant fireplace that stretched across the width of the entire wall. On top of which sat a large bird that appeared to be made of frost itself.

The bird eyed her from atop her perch and leaned forward to study Lightning curiously as she approached cautiously. " Why hello there stranger. What brings you to the Freljord wing this afternoon?"

"Umm...Hello." Normally it would seem odd for a bird to talk, but Lightning had just come to accept anything as possible in this world. " I'm looking for Ashe, would you know where to find her?" Lightning looked up at the bird in awe. Gentle flakes of frost swirled around her and fell from her feathers which more closely resembled crystals or shards of ice.

"Ah you must be Lightning then. My name is Anivia " The bird said in a wise sounding voice.."I have heard much about you from Lady Ashe."

"Oh...what have you heard?" Lightning asked nervously.

"Nothing but good things so far, she is quite fond of you. I was also told that you are from another world."

"That's true I am."

"How interesting, I am as well." The bird said as she leaned down from her perch to get a better look at Lightning.

"Really? Do you remember how you got here?"

Anivia pondered the question for a moment before answering. "Unfortunately, no I do not remember. It has been ages since I was called here to Valoran."

Lightning was disapointed, she had hoped that maybe a wise and magical creature might know something. Her face fell and she sighed softly.

"However, I'm sure that I could remember if I tried. I will certainly make an attempt. You should also try speaking with Nasus or Taric, perhaps even Olaf. They are all from distant worlds and may have better insight on how they got here than I."

A smile spread across Lightning's features. Finally, someone with some information. Maybe this whole spat with Ashe wasn't so bad after all. Lightning then realized that even though she wasn't here, Ashe had indirectly helped her yet again.

"Thank you Anivia. I will be sure to track them down and find out what they know. But for now, I really am in a hurry to find Ashe." Lightning replied.

"Oh right. Please do not let me delay you any further. I'm sure that the Queen will be happy to see you. Perhaps the next time we meet you could share some tales of your world with me. I delight in learning more about my fellow champions. " Anivia said. If the bird could smile, Lightning was sure that she would have.

Anivia stretched her wing toward one of the hallways that led out of the common room. "Ashe's room is just down that hallway. Her door is easily spotted, it bears the symbol of Freljord."

"Thank you Anivia. I promise that the next time we meet I'll tell you all about my world."

"That would be delightful Miss Lightning. Until then, farewell and keep cool." Anivia said with a slight bow before she spread her wings and flew overhead and out of the common room.

Lightning watched the bird as she flew away and smiled to herself. Apparently most of the champions who were associated with Freljord were friendly, and learning that Anivia was another potential information source gave Lightning hope that she would make it home after all. But still she needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Getting Ashe back.

With quick and decisive strides Lightning traversed the long hallway that she had been directed down until she found the unmistakable door that Anivia had described. It appeared to be made of some sort of pearly white wood that resembled ivory. The door frame was made of gold and matched the grand symbol of the City-State that decorated the door. Spread all throughout the door were intricate designs that were inlaid with some sort of blue stone. Lightning was beginning to get a bit jealous of all these other champions and their personalized doors.

A shaking hand rose to knock on the door and Lightning prepared herself for the worst. But instead of the Frost Archer answering the door, she was greeted by the sight of a large and intimidating bare chested man that wore a spiked helmet, and didn't look at all pleased to see Lightning standing there.

"Who are you?" He demanded impatiently.

"I'm Lightning, is Ashe here? I need to talk to her." The soldier asked nervously as she attempted to peer into the room behind the man for any signs of Ashe.

With a grumble the man crossed his arms over his chest. "No she isn't here. Let me guess, you're that Lightning that she's been blabbering on about lately."

"Uhh...yeah...that's me... Anyway, do you know where I can find her?"

"No, I don't keep tabs on her. You would probably know how to find her better than I would."

Lightning let out a frustrated sigh. "Well then I'm sorry to bother you. I'll be going."

"I just want to let you know Lightning. Ashe and I may only be married to protect our people, but I still care for her. So if you hurt her in any way. I will not hesitate to remove that pretty head of yours." Without another word the man shut the door.

_What a charming guy... _Lightning thought sarcastically before turning away to continue her search for Ashe.

After a few more rounds of searching the halls of the Freljordian Wing the soldier eventually found herself back in the Grand Hall of the League feeling discouraged and even a little lonely. With her hands on her hips Lightning scanned the hall and wracked her brain for anything that she could remember about Ashe's favorite places.

_The library!_ Lightning thought as if it was the most genius thing in the world.

Lightning dashed across the hall despite the protests of everyone wandering around. Everyone who was traversing the hallways of the League immediately moved out of her way when she sprinted passed them, although she narrowly missed crashing headlong into a group of summoners.

The soldier didn't even stop when she reached the library. Instead she stormed into the quiet reading hall and gracefully flipped up and onto the top of one of the many large bookcases so that she could get a better view of the place. This was far more efficient than wandering around aisle by aisle, and she could directly see the balcony that lined the back wall.

Lightning hopped from shelf to shelf until she had searched every area of the place that she could see. But still there was no Ashe to be found, so she jumped down from the top of the bookcase that she currently stood on, only to be stopped by one of the librarians.

"How dare you disrespect this great library like that!" The older woman scolded.

"Sorry...I was just looking for someone."

The woman still looked highly displeased with Lightning but accepted the apology nonetheless. "Just do not do it again or I will have you banned from here. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it alright." Lightning mumbled with a huff. This was turning into a wild goose chase.

"Who exactly are you looking for that is so important that you would climb on top of an antique book shelf?" The woman asked curiously with a slight caring look appearing in her eyes.

"I'm looking for Ashe, the Frost Archer. Have you seen her?"

"Oh Ashe is on guard duty right now. She's out in the forest area that makes up the southern half of the Institute's grounds."

Lightning's eyes opened wide and she nearly hugged the strange woman. " Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm sorry about your bookshelves it won't happen again." All of this was blurted out in one long jumble of words as the soldier waved slightly and then took off in a dead run for the nearest exit that lead outside of the castle...

* * *

The sun was beginning to set now on Valoran as Lightning sprinted down the dirt path that led to the forest that surrounded the League of Legends on three sides. It didn't take long for her to make it to the edge of the forest, and when she did the soldier slowed her steps as she passed the treeline. Magic hummed in the air here and the sunlight peeked through the branches to give the whole place a surreal feeling.

Lightning cautiously made her way forward and instinctively drew her gunblade but kept it pointed down so as to not appear threatening to anyone else who might be on guard duty besides Ashe. It was quiet save for the music of birds that echoed through the air and the slight crunching of the soldier's boots as she picked her way through the brush and bramble.

With no real idea as to where to start looking for Ashe the soldier settled for following her heart and natural knowledge of guard duty since that was her primary job in the Guardian Corps. Although she didn't know much about archers, Lightning herself was fond of using trees for cover so it was easy for her to assume that the Frost Archer might be doing just that. So she kept her eyes on the branches above, but wasn't able to make out anything in them, but still she pressed on. Even if it took her all night she was determined to find Ashe.

For about an hour Lightning wandered the forest until she heard the gentle cracking sound of a branch above her and looked up to see a spear flying at her. It landed just beyond her foot but she didn't dare look down, instead she cast her eyes skyward to find a tanned woman wearing an outfit made of furs crouched on a large branch.

"Who are you stranger? And why do you wander this forest?" The woman questioned as she began to descend from the tree. With her eyes locked on to Lightning the woman moved on all fours and resembled a cat with the way she slinked down the tree as if it were nothing more than grass.

Lightning gripped her gunblade tightly as she backed away from the spear to allow the woman to retrieve it. "My name is Lightning, I am a champion of the League and I mean you no harm."

"While it is good that you mean no harm, you did not answer my question." The woman's wild eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why do you wander the woods?"

"I'm looking for Ashe, the Frost Archer. I was told that she would be out here somewhere."

"Indeed she is. What business do you have with her?"

As if on cue, the Frost Archer appeared on the same branch that the tanned woman had just descended from. "What's going on Nidalee?" Ashe questioned but then her eyes drifted to Lightning and her face turned cold.

"This stranger says that she is looking for you." The tanned woman replied in a rather sarcastic tone.

"That's great for her." Ashe replied with a slight glare at Lightning." Well then, if there is no trouble then I will return to my post." Ashe said flatly as she turned and bounded across the branches of the trees.

Lightning called after her as she dashed past Nidalee and after the archer. "Ashe wait!"

Although Lightning was fast, she found that she was actually having trouble keeping up with the archer who leaped gracefully from tree to tree. Lightning caught a glimpse of her every now and then as she moved, but unlike her usual black and gold battle dress, Ashe was wearing a green and gold variant of the same outfit. This made it nearly impossible to keep track of the woman, if it weren't for Lightning's keen eyesight, she might have lost her long ago.

" Ashe please, talk to me. I'm sorry for what I said!" Lightning yelled, and she saw the branches above her suddenly shake but none of the others nearby moved. The archer had stopped. "Please Ashe, just listen to me. I was wrong about you."

"Then why don't you come up here? Why should I have to come to you all the time? If you are truly sorry then you will prove it." Ashe said. There was something odd in her voice however...she seemed like she was conflicted about something. Still, Lightning wasn't about to let this slip away from her by standing here.

Climbing the tree was a bit more difficult that Lightning had anticipated. There weren't very many branches that were low to the ground. So Lightning pulled out the small pocket knife that Serah had given her for her birthday. Silently she thanked her sister for it now. Lightning stabbed the knife up to the hilt in the tree and then used it as leverage to climb up to the nearest branch. From there it was easy for the soldier to hop from branch to branch and up to the same large one that Ashe stood on.

Ashe looked away as Lightning stepped onto the branch and gripped one that was slightly above her to maintain her balance. "Alright...you made it up here. Now what do you want?" The archer crossed her arms and leaned against the tree with an impatient look.

"I want to talk." Lightning replied.

"Oh, now you want to talk? If its anything like this morning I don't want to hear it." Ashe said in a stern voice with a glare. Her eyes however, said something completely different. They glimmered softly in the gentle light of the setting sun with an emotion that Lightning didn't recognize.

Lightning cleared her throat and tried to calm her nerves. When she spoke her tone was gentle and cautious. "Ashe, I'm sorry for what I said...I didn't mean it. I was confused and angry about what happened to me, and I took it out on you..."

Ashe remained silent, so Lightning continued, but she chose her words carefully. The look on Ashe's face told her that she was treading on thin ice.

"I know now that I can trust you. Diana told me that it was you who saved me from being trapped in the arena, and that you watched over me afterwards. You've helped me every step of the way since I've been here and I know that I could never repay you for your kindness."

There was a heavy silence between them and Ashe's eyes turned downcast. After a moment the queen looked back up with tears gently flowing down her cheeks. Lightning felt a strong urge to reach out and wipe them away, but she kept herself in check and listened carefully to what the archer said next.

"Lightning...I would never use you, or encroach on your personal space. It really offended me that you would even think that. I suppose that somehow you must have heard the conversation between Swain and I, and I just want you to know that nothing he said was true."

"I believe you Ashe, and I trust you. Is there any way that you can you forgive me for what I said? And well...for being an insensitive friend?"

Ashe looked as though she was considering it for a moment before she answered,"Only if you promise to never accuse me of anything like that again."

Lightning nodded, " I promise."

Ashe smiled softly which caused the soldier's heart to beat a little faster and her legs to grow slightly weak. Thankfully she was holding on to the branch above her or she might have fallen straight out of the tree. When Ashe moved closer Lightning shyly stepped away, but she felt the branch beneath her foot begin to buckle, so instead she was forced to take a step forward, and this brought her closer to the archer.

"I have something that I'd like to say too..." Ashe said in a nervous voice as she gazed up at Lightning.

The soldier swallowed the lump in her throat nervously and asked, "Like what?"

"Well, Swain wasn't completely wrong about one thing. I originally helped you because I wanted to gain your friendship, but not for any political reasons or to recruit you as a soldier for Freljord. It is true that I have shown you a bit more physical affection than perhaps is appropriate for two people are only friends. And I did do something while you were unconscious, but it wasn't as bad as what Swain accused me of..."

"What did you do?" Lightning raised an eyebrow curiously.

"It's silly..." Ashe looked down at her hands which she played with shyly. Lightning couldn't help but find it slightly endearing.

"I'm sure it's not. Show me. Maybe it will be easier that way." The soldier suggested. Now she was really intent on finding out what it was.

"Are you sure?"

Lightning nodded.

Ashe took a deep breath and then leaned forward to give Lightning a feather light kiss on the cheek. Immediately Lightning's face flushed bright red as her head spun a little and her heart fluttered. "Well...that certainly wasn't bad..." She struggled with her words, the feeling like butterflies being in her stomach was incredibly distracting. "Why did you do it?"

"I wasn't exactly sure at the time." Ashe admitted. "Then I realized...that it was because I would like to be much more than just your friend, Lightning."

It took all of her strength for Lightning to keep ahold of branch above her as she pulled away from Ashe. Inside, Lightning was freaking out. _What? But...why? Me? Really? Of course...No wonder she spent so much time watching over me. I was so blind... _Even her thoughts were jumbled now, but on the outside she only managed to move her mouth in an attempt to speak and stare into Ashe's eyes.

The archer's cheeks flushed as she looked down and away. "I'm sorry...I guess I shouldn't have said anything."

Lightning's free hand reached out for Ashe's as the woman began to turn away. "No...it's ok. I'm glad you told me." There was no way that she was going to let Ashe walk away. Not now. Not ever.

Ashe glanced down at her hand and then back up at Lightning who was smiling softly at her. "You are?" Her voice was soft, as if she didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes...and...I think..." Lightning paused and considered her next words carefully. Did she really feel this way? The swelling in her heart when she looked into those deep blue pools of the woman in front of her confirmed it. "I'd like that too." Lightning admitted as she took a careful step closer and pulled Ashe into a tender embrace. If she wasn't afraid of losing her balance, Lightning would have wrapped both arms around her, but settled for only the one. It was better than not holding her at all.

The snow haired woman not only accepted the hug but returned it by wrapping her arms around her and holding the soldier tightly. A warm and happy feeling washed over Lightning as the archer nuzzled her chest before looking up at her and asking in a soft voice, "Really?"

"Yes." Lightning answered with a grin as Ashe's hand drifted up to play with the longer strands of her pink hair.

Ashe chuckled softly as her smile widened. " Then that settles it. You're _my _Lightning now." She said in a playful voice while pressing herself against Lightning and slipping her arms around her shoulders.

Lightning's brain short circuited as time slowed down for her as the realization of what was happening hit her. Unsure of what else to do she followed her instincts and leaned in as Ashe closed the gap between them. Their lips were just about to touch when an ear splitting scream snapped them out of their little dream world and back to reality.

Lightning swore that she heard Ashe curse under her breath before the archer pulled away and bounded away through the branches of the trees. It only took the two of them a few minutes to reach the source of the scream by jumping from tree to tree. Not many people could travel this way unless they were skilled in acrobatics and had a good sense of balance along with very good depth perception.

Ashe stopped as they came to the edge of the forest where it was cut off by a wide creek. On the banks of the water source laid a man who was writhing in pain and crying out for help. The two champions jumped from the tree and rushed over to the man.

"Are you alright?" Ashe asked as she immediately began looking over the man's wounds.

"No...run for your life. It's still around." The young man spat as she looked around with wild eyes.

"What's still around?" Lightning questioned as she kept her gunblade trained on the tree line.

"That thing!" The man screamed as he pointed across the river.

From across the stream a giant hulking four legged creature charged at them. It snarled menacingly and let out a powerful bone rattling roar.

Lightning's eyes opened wide in horror as the beast charged for them. There was no way that a Behemoth King could be in Valoran...unless... But there was no time for her to contemplate why the creature was here. Instead she was forced to jump in between the Behemoth and her allies. With her gunblade already switched to its ranged state she squeezed the trigger and unleashed a hail of bullets into the monster.

The Behemoth halted its charge and growled at Lightning before swiping at her with its massive paws. The soldier managed to hop out of the way and began to slowly kite the creature away from Ashe and the wounded man. But the animal quickly lost interest when it realized that Lightning wasn't attacking it and turned back towards the other two humans.

Ashe was ready for it however and unleashed a volley of arrows into it's back. A vicious roar was the Behemoth's answer to the attack as it charged forward and attempted to gore the archer with its horns. The archer's only saving grace was realizing what the creature was attempting to do just in time to duck and roll out of the way.

When the Behemoth turned to try and follow Ashe it was cut off by Lightning jumping in front of it and delivering a heavy handed series of slashes to its neck and legs. These were the only spots that she could reach before it turned and batted her away with its paw. It continued to pursue the archer, who was already sprinting away down the bank of the stream to put some distance between them.

The ground rumbled as the monster gave chase and met with another hastily fired volley of arrows that only seemed to enrage the monster further. Lightning dashed after them and managed to catch up just in time to leap onto the back of the giant Behemoth and stab her gunblade into its back, but the thick hide of the creature prevented any real damage. Without anything to really grab onto Lightning was shaken off of the monster's back and onto the ground.

Ashe loosed yet another full volley of arrows, effectively turning the creature into an oversized pin cushion. The Frost magic from her arrows began to spread through the animal's veins, slowly freezing it to death from the inside and making its movements awkward and and difficult. But Lightning knew that it was far from over, and right on cue, the beast suddenly roared and stood up on its hind legs.

The arrows that had formerly protruded from its back were absorbed and the wounds from Lightning's weapon closed up, leaving the Behemoth to appear completely unscathed. A giant weapon with a circular saw-like blade appeared in its hand, and it grinned at Lightning who was busy trying to scramble to her feet and keep an eye on the monster.

The Behemoth raised its weapon high into the air and brought it down on Lightning who barely managed to roll out of the way as another volley of arrows sank into its skin. In a flash Lightning was on her feet again and she sprang off the ground to deliver a series of quick and decisive strikes to the Behemoth's broad chest.

When Lightning landed on the ground the monster retaliated with a heavy handed swipe of its blade that knocked her away and into a nearby tree. Now stunned with the wind knocked out of her the Behemoth lumbered forward, and Lightning glanced around for any sign of retreat, but found none. The creature was closing in with long heavy strides as it raised its weapon once more, ready to end the struggle between them.

Time slowed around Lightning as it always did when she was in immediate danger. Everything inside her screamed to run, but there was no where to go. Instead she raised her gunblade and aimed it directly between the monsters eyes. The screeching sound of metal rang through the air as the blade on the Behemoth's weapon began to spin rapidly.

In one quick motion the Behemoth brought its blade down on Lightning who pulled the trigger of her gunblade. A loud crack told her that she had hit her mark, and just in time too. The blade that would have ended her life instead sliced into the tree just above her head, the spinning of the blade sent chunks of bark flying all around them and forced Lightning to shield her eyes from it all.

In one final attempt to bring the soldier down with it, the Behemoth ripped its blade out of the tree and swung with all its strength. But its attack was interrupted by a large black sword with an odd jagged edge that glowed bright green flying through the trees that lodged itself deep into the creature's chest...

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the lack of action, but I felt that this chapter was absolutely necessary. I hope that you all enjoyed it and please remember to leave me your thoughts and comments. :)_**

**_Also I do promise more action in the next few chapters, like I said, this chapter was necessary for Light/Ashe development. However, for those who might be concerned about the lore changes to Ashe. They really shouldn't change a whole lot regarding this story, however there is speculation that Riot may change it so that Ashe is no longer married. If so then that opens a ton of doors for the characters and we where they want to take it._**

**_KZ_**


End file.
